- Unbreakable Bond -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Maia and Derek have been friends since they were young. This story shows the ups and downs of their friendship and how even though life tried to rip them apart, they shared an unbreakable bond that even death couldn't break. [This story goes along with my story 'No Matter What I'm Here For You.' These are just snippets of Derek's love before Ms. Blake.] Derek/OC. ON HIATUS.
1. - In The Beginning -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Okay, so these are little snippets of Derek's and Maia's relationship (my OC). Check out my story _'No matter what I'm here for you,' _first because...well just check it out, it will make more sense if you do. These snippets will be from before and during season 2. Hopefully they'll show more into their relationship and Maia's relationship with her family, as I couldn't really show that much of it in my story because it was focussed on the other characters – especially to do with season 2, so there wasn't much room for this but I hope this helps.]

* * *

It hadn't been a particularly sunny day in Beacon Hills when Derek Hale met Maia Evilyn. It wasn't some star struck, fireworks exploding or stars twinkling moment, but it was special because it marked the first day of their friendship. They were only young, well Maia was a baby and Derek was two years old. It was before the fires. Before the hunters, the attacks, before everything...before anyone else in Beacon Hills knew about the supernatural, well except for Dr. Deaton, then again, he knows _everything_.

The Hales lived a beautiful mansion just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. It was absolutely breathtaking. It had a front lawn with a pathway that led away from the house. There were green bushes that lined up the path with a few old trees here and there. It was in that time where the forest hadn't over grown and taken up the land. Back then, the house wasn't surrounded by trees, or death, or decaying leaves, instead it had stretches of green land around it. The house roof was tiled black with two chimneys on top. The attic was renovated into rooms and each part had their own windows with shutters. Next was the first floor full of rooms, each with grand windows, there were bathrooms, bedrooms, a study and a small library. Finally the downstairs, there was a large grand, oak door with windows either side of it. Opening the door, would mean walking onto a marbled and tilted open space. There were large stairs that led up to the higher levels. Downstairs however there was the kitchen, living room, dining room and a simple room off to the side, usually used when people wanted to read. The house was huge, yes, but so was the Hale family.

"Peter would you _please_ set the table!" Mrs Hale called (for the _billionth_ time it seemed) as Peter Hale lifted his eyes to meet the sharp eyes of his sister-in-law. She glared at him pointedly while she held Derek in her arms. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up with a mocking smile on his face.

"Of course, dearest sister," he smiled and bowed. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling as he placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek. He disappeared into the dining room and began to set the table, singing while he did so. Mr Hale ran down the stairs, finally ready with his dark hair combed and his dashing smile as perfect as ever. He spotted his wife in the rest room.

"How do I look?" he asked his wife who managed to get Derek to sleep in the bouncer. She turned to her husband and smiled, taking him in. He stood there, tall and built with a lose shirt on, black jeans and those adorable socks that she'd got him for his birthday. She giggled to herself. The Hale's had always loved to mess around and have fun before those blasted fires.

"You look lovely," she smiled and walked up to her husband. His deep brown eyes met hers behind his big dorky glasses that he loved to wear, although to be honest, he didn't need them – werewolf powers and all. Mrs Hale stood on her tip toes and kissed her husband, full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

"Ahem!" a squeaky, high pitched, annoyed voice sounded, breaking the two lovers bubble. They broke apart laughing, turning to see their daughter, Laura Hale standing there with a disgusted look on her face. She crossed her arms and glared at her parents.

"There is a baby here!" she groaned, pointing to Derek who was sound asleep, "alright well so he's sleeping but still, what about the rest of us? I kinda like my eyes!"

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with Laura here, I like my eyes," Peter said, stepping back into the room with a smirk on his face, "I'd prefer it if I didn't go blind, thank you very much."

The family's antics were interrupted when the door bell went off. Peter effortlessly picked up Laura laughing as she squealed, placing her on his shoulders before going to answer the door.

"_Why hello!" _

Mrs Hale turned to her husband laughing at her brother-in- law's antics.

"He's something," her husband laughed, Mrs Hale nodded.

"Yes, your strange brother," she replied, quickly kissing his lips again.

"You look beautiful my dear," he whispered, his eyes trailing once more over his wife's body. She was dressed in a periwinkle dress and flats, complimenting her olive skin tone and dark brown hair. Mrs Hale hummed happily, closing her green eyes while hugging her husband. They broke apart to the sound of their guests entering the house.

"Oi, lovebirds get your fat asses over here!" Peter yelled from the hall way.

"Peter!"

"Oh shut up!"

Mr and Mrs Hale walked out into the hall way, sending Peter looks of disappointment while their guests laughed. He just shrugged with his everlasting smirk on his face. Laura was still on his shoulders and was smiling brighter than ever as her uncle started whispering jokes up to her. He took her into the rest room to check up on little sleeping Derek. The Evilyn's – Andrew and Katelyn stood at the door with a small baby in their arms and another couple at their side, Alec and Evangeline Lockwood (once Evangeline Bennett).

"Hello, it's lovely to see you," Mrs and Mr Hale hugged their guests. It was strange to think that now they were all married and had their own lives when once they all went to school together. Katelyn and Andrew smiled at the Hale's as Maia made a sort of hiccup noise in her mother's arms. Katelyn's bright brown eyes danced as she looked upon her daughter as her husband's hand rested gently on the small of her back.

"Sorry we're a bit late, little Maia here had a bit of sickness this afternoon," Katelyn said, cooing at her daughter who was wide awake, her bright hazel eyes staring up at everyone in turn. She would look and be just like her mother – powers and everything. Andrew smiled towards his wife before starting to speak to Mr Hale about something they'd started discussing earlier in the week. Alec found himself being pulled into the conversation, laughing musically as his kind did. His dark eyes glinted with happiness and although his smile was ever so unnerving with his razor sharp teeth and a little too perfect in the dips and curves, his friends didn't mind. Andrew clapped him on the back as Mr Hale ushered them into the dining room, probably to settle their debate on whatever it is men talked about.

"That's alright," Mrs Hale smiled, tickling Maia's check, "Katelyn she looks adorable in that dress. Are Nathan and Emma coming?"

"I know, I thought I'd dress her up and she looks adorable doesn't she, you wittle cutie," she cooed to her daughter, kissing her forehead. "And yes, they are, they're just running a little late."

Evangeline giggled to herself and gracefully walked further into the hall way. Peter mocked her and came to stand next to her.

"What do you want?"

"Come on, you love me."

"Go away."

"I can't, I live here."

Katelyn and Mrs Hale watched as Peter and Evangeline fake argued, Katelyn sighed, this happened _every time_. Peter then walked away as if he owned the place, joining the rest of the men.

"Where are Derek and Laura?" Evangeline asked, smiling once Peter went. Although really the pair got along like brother and sister.

"In here," Mrs Hale walked into the rest room. Laura was playing with Derek who had woken up it seemed. His green eyes danced happily as his sister talked to him, holding his small hands in hers. She turned, her eyes lighting up as she saw Maia in the arms of her mother.

"Maia!" she grinned while beckoning Katelyn over, "come on, meet Derek!"

Katelyn smiled and walked over, her feet barely touching the floor and settled next to Laura. Mrs Hale sat back on the sofa, watching as Katelyn held Maia a little closer to Derek. Derek eyes met Maia's. He smiled.

No one knew but that day marked the day of their unbreakable bond.

* * *

Awww the happiness – so I kept it as Mr and Mrs Hale just to keep the mystery, plus we don't know their names or if we ever will but I do picture them as being a happy family before all the fires. Plus, for some reason, I just see Peter as the crazy, weird and annoying uncle who you love anyway, just more carefree and less dark/mysterious. I think he'd be a laid back person if it hadn't been for what happened.


	2. - Oh The Joys Water Guns Can Bring -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf. Next chapter, thanks to **Aiden'sgirl818** for all her support and already for this story!]

* * *

"Derek!" Maia screamed at the top of her lungs, as ten year old Derek drenched her with the water gun he held in his hands. Dashing behind a tree, she tried to hide from her best friend. Turning to the side, she saw that he wasn't there. She blew out a sigh and turned around again, coming face to face with Derek Hale. He smirked at her, his green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Gotcha," he grinned, smiling down at the short girl in front of him, pointing the water gun right at her face. She gulped. Her eyes widened.

"No, no, no," she gulped, slipping around the tree, stepping backwards, and edging away from Derek who had a mischievous smile on his face. He just tilted his head and cocked the gun. Maia had just about enough time to scream before Derek was drenching her again. She tore down the pathway leading away from the Hale's house and towards the growing forest.

_ "Kids!" _

Both children turned back to the Hale house, looking like dears caught in headlights. Mrs Hale was standing there with four year old Cora and Maia's little brother, Jace who was five. She didn't look happy. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What have I told you about going into the forest without an adult?" she asked her voice loud and clear. Maia looked at the floor ashamed, although she knew Mrs Hale was staring pointedly at her son, she still felt guilty. It was her fault too.

"That we're not supposed to," Derek asked, looking down at his shoes. "I know, I'm sorry mom."

"I'm sorry too, Mrs Hale," Maia said, looking up at Derek's mother. Her face had softened slightly and there was a small smile edging onto her lips.

"Alright, just don't do it again, now come on, I think Derek has had his fun. How about we clean you up, have some lunch and we can beat Derek at something? Sound like fun to you?" Mrs Hale smiled at Maia as her son tried protesting and gaped at his mother like a fish.

"You bet," Maia smiled and skipped up the path to the Hale house with Derek hot on her tail.

"I'll get you, you know."

"Huh, we'll see."


	3. - A Day In Middle School -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks for the favourites, reviews and follows for this story already, you guys are amazing! ]

* * *

It was a day during Middle School. Thirteen year old Derek had been sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Maia to turn up. They always had lunch together. The clock was clicking. Time was passing and Maia didn't turn up. Derek was starting to get worried. Sure, they were only at school but many people didn't take to Maia very well because of the way she looked – her _extremely_ pale skin, far _too_ crimson red lips, frighteningly sharp teeth and her eyes, her bright eyes that at times looked crazed, Derek had sworn he saw flames in her eyes once. He knew all about the history of the Whitelighter-Witch background even though Maia hadn't changed, she would soon. He had to be told; after all he was a born werewolf.

Derek stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria, cursing when he couldn't find her in the hall way. He passed classrooms but to his misery, he couldn't find her. Stopping he took a deep breath and did as his seventeen year old sister Laura had told him to do and listened. Finally he heard it thanks to his sensitive hearing. He heard her heart beat. He heard her cries. He knew where she was. Derek tore down the hall way, dodging people as he did so. He ran out onto the field. Scanning the seats, he found her huddled in the corner with her knees up to her chin. She loved it out here. She felt free and safe, away from everyone else.

"Maia!" he yelled, relief flooding through his body. He ran up the steps, not caring if he tripped. He had to get to her. Scrambling next to her, he saw that she was crying. Her face was hidden by her knees but her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her quiet sobs.

"Maia," he whispered softly, touching her arm. She flinched and scooted away. Derek sighed, confused. Maia was never afraid of him. _'What had happened?' _he thought.

"Maia, it's only me," he said softly. She looked up to him, slowly, moving her face from her knees. Derek's eyes widened in worry, Maia's eyes were red and puffy, she had a jagged cut along her cheek and her lips were cut up pretty bad. (Her powers haven't developed here so she can't heal herself.) Derek felt anger boiling through his veins.

"Maia, what happened? Who did this?" he asked, anger dripping off his words. Maia just shook her head, letting out a small, choked sob. Derek sighed worriedly and scooped up eleven year old Maia in his arms, pulling her close to his body.

"Maia, it's okay, I'm here now," Derek whispered, "no one's going to hurt you now, I promise. I won't let them."

Maia just burrowed herself closer into Derek's grasp. She just wanted to feel closer to her best friend. Young and innocent, Maia didn't understand why people were scared of her, why they hated her. Derek was her only friend at school and when he wasn't there the other kids would take the time to bully her.

"It's alright," Derek whispered, hugging his small friend closer to his body, "it's alright."

"D-Derek, they h-hate me," Maia said, her voice cracking as another small sob left her lips. Derek stroked her back and placed his chin on her head.

"Maia, they're just jerks. Ignore them, they mean nothing. They're not important. _You_ are. Don't let them get to you," Derek said softly, clasping one of Maia's pale hands in his.

"They're so horrible. They don't like that we're friends. B-Because I'm me and you're you...because I'm a stupid little eleven year old girl and you're thirteen...Jeanne was the one who-who found me...I was in the toilets, I was w-washing my hands w-when she c-came. She started saying all these things. Then one of her older friends, Lindsey, she's i-in your y-year I think and...They were laughing at me. T-then another lot of t-their friends c-came. They hit me. They-they punched me...I was s-so scared. I h-hated feeling s-so weak...but I didn't, I couldn't fight back...they were shouting all these things, _'where's Derek now?'_ and _'you're such a wimp,'_..." Maia said, the words tumbling out of her mouth as she rested her head on Derek's chest. Silent tears leaked from her eyes, her shoulders shook in the wind and she felt a lump growing in her throat. She felt so weak and ashamed. _'Why do they hate me so much?'_ she thought, _'was I that horrible?'_

"Myliee, look at me," Derek said, using a nickname that Peter had come up with and since then it had stuck. Maia tilted her head up to look at Derek. His green eyes seemed darker and there was a frown on his face. He was angry and worried. Maia didn't like him worrying about her – just made her feel like a burden. She was about to say that when he cut her off.

"I will never leave you again, okay? They won't be able to hurt you again. We'll get Uncle Peter down here, he'll freak them out. You're parents or even Alec or Evangeline, no _especially_ Alec he'll freak them out. Anything, okay? You're stronger than those jerks, just ignore them. They're not worth it. I'll make sure they won't touch you again, you're not a wimp, you're my best friend and I won't let them near you again, I promise," Derek said softly. Maia laughed a little at the mention of Peter and the others. It's true, they could freak anyone out. Especially Peter and Alec, always those two.

"Derek –

"No, Maia. Look, I don't care if they have a problem, that's theirs and their stupid. _So what_ if you're different and you're younger than us? So what, it's _two_ years! Plus, you're better than any of them! I like that you're different, it's not the same stupid thing all the time. They're just losers, okay?" Derek said, with a soft smile on his face. Maia sighed and nodded, they was no point in arguing with Derek.

"I don't mean to cause you trouble, Derek."

"You don't, now let's go to the nurse. You need to get checked."

* * *

Once the nurse checked over Maia, they were free to leave. They didn't bother with the rest of the last lesson. Derek would explain to their parents, they'd understand and if not Peter was there to back Derek up. He always did.

"Thanks Derek," Maia said as they walked home. Derek just nodded, smiling towards his best friend. The sun was shining and her hair seemed to gleam in the light. Derek liked it. It made her seem a lot larger than she was – more powerful.

"Derek, you're leaving after this year. You're going to Beacon Hills High, you'll be a freshman. How will you be there for me then? Do you really want to be best friends with me, I'm a loser, I'll still be here," Maia sighed, stopping underneath a tree for shade. Derek stared at her. How could she not know that Derek didn't care about that? They were best friends and that was that.

"Myliee, listen to me. I am going, but that doesn't mean you won't be my best friend. You're not loser. I'll always be your friend. I want you to be. And even though I'm going, so what, if anything happens, you call me, okay? I'll hear you, okay? Wherever I am, I'll hear you and I'll come and get you I promise. You just scream, shout, yell my name, I'll hear you, okay? And if, there's an odd chance I don't, someone else will and they'll come okay? Alright? Plus, you're powers will kick in and then you'll be fine but maybe until then, try, _try_, I know it's hard but just hit back. Do it, anything for you to get out of there and we'll get you okay?" Derek said, hugging the short girl to his chest.

"Okay Derek," she mumbled, feeling safe in her best friend's arms.

"Promise me?"

"I promise, Derek. I _promise_."


	4. - Growing Up -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf. ]

* * *

Derek was starting Beacon Hills High today. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. His sister, Laura had already left and Maia was going into 7th grade of Middle School. He was alone.

"You're going to be just fine," Mrs Hale smiled as Derek stepped out of the family car, staring up at the large building in front of him. He turned to his mother, father and uncle with a small smile on his face.

"You think so?" he asked. His father smiled and pulled Derek into a bone crushing hug.

"I _know_ so," he chuckled and kissed his son on the top of his head. Derek smiled and hugged his father back, looking at his uncle through his father's arms. Peter winked at his nephew, a smirk on his face.

"Now, just because you're going off to High School doesn't mean you can start bringing home a new girl every week," Peter smirked as Derek drew back from his father. Derek's mouth dropped. He blushed while both his parents turned to look at Peter, disappointedly.

"_Peter!" _

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh _come on_, I'm joking," Peter smirked, brushing them off. They both sighed and looked to each other, as if to say _'what are we going to do with him?'_ Peter ignored them and bent down slightly to Derek's level.

"Ignore your parents, they're boring," Peter smiled, like _really_ smiled. Even now when Derek looks back, he can still remember what Peter's true smile looks like. He misses that even though he won't admit it, he misses the times he had with his life loving and chilled back uncle.

"Alright all jokes aside, honestly, Derek, you've got nothing to worry about. You have fun okay? Romance and everything, regardless Derek, you'll be fine, I know you will. You take after me you know? And I turned out just fine!" Peter winked, both Derek's parents rolled their eyes but there was some truth in Peter's words. Peter and Derek were more alike that they knew. Derek nodded and smiled at his uncle who pulled him in for a hug before telling go and holding him at arm's length.

"Knock 'em dead, Derek."

* * *

Derek's first day was something he'll never forget. Stepping into Beacon Hills High, after saying goodbye to his family, he stood staring down the already filling up corridor. He tugged at his jacket and braced himself. Walking down the hall he made his way to the reception. Upon getting there he checked in and found that he was a little early and had to go to the hall to wait for an assembly. He walked over to where the assembly was being held. He'd been around the school before, so he remembered where it was relatively well. Standing outside the hall, he waited. He could see busy bodies bustling everywhere. Everyone was looking towards him. He found himself feeling conscious. A girl smiled at him. He smiled back. Derek turned his attention back to the hallway, there were so many people already crowding around their lockers, chatting, laughing – Derek saw it was so much bigger than Middle School. He took a deep breath and entered the hall once the assembly began, sitting down in the middle area, he looked around the hall. How could he have known that his troubles were only just beginning and if he thought starting school would be scary, what was the rest of his life going to be?

* * *

"How was school honey?"

"Pick up any girls yet?"

"Oh for god's sake, _Peter_!"

Derek was ambushed with questions as he left school, his parents and his uncle was there to pick him up. Both of his parents, again, looked towards Peter angrily. Peter just smirked back.

"I was joking...you didn't did you?" Peter at first was speaking to Derek's parents but trailed off, his voice lowering as he spoke to Derek. Derek laughed and shook his head up at his slightly-out-of-it uncle. It was only later in his life would Derek find out that his uncle wasn't just slightly out of it, but also so out of it that he's not going to be fun-loving-slightly-crazy-Peter-Hale but he's going to be crazy-alpha-uncle-who-kills-lots-of-people-then-di es-and-come-back-from-the-dead-just-to-save-the-da y.

"School was fine," Derek said as his parents led him to the car, "it was different though, a lot bigger, more people and stuff."

They got in, his father driving, mother in the passenger seat and Peter at the back with Derek.

"It is going to be like that, did you make some friends?" his mother asked. Derek nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, but they're nothing like Maia," Derek said, thinking of his fiery haired and frighteningly ghost like best friend.

"Speaking of Maia, we're going to pick her up, her parents have a call to deal with," his mother said, looking back at Derek. Derek smiled and Peter didn't miss how happy his nephew got at the mention of the certain witchy friend that Derek had. Peter knew...he knew all along, what Maia meant to Derek, he could smell Derek's happiness and even if Derek, at the moment only saw Maia as his best friend, Peter knew that somewhere down the line it would turn into something a _lot_ more. So when Derek turned to look at his uncle with a quizzing look, Peter just smirked back and looked out the window.

* * *

Derek and Maia sat just underneath a tree outside the Hale house. The drive home had been relatively quiet. Derek knew something was wrong with Maia.

"Maia what happened?" Derek asked for the fifth time. Maia looked up. Her eyes were ablaze. Derek gaped as he saw the tiny flames dancing in her eyes. That's when Derek noticed her face. It looked..._different_. He'd only seen _this_ happen once before. It didn't happen so much around him as it did with others. Her face had shifted. The veins around her eyes stood out. Her face looked even paler if that was possible against her crimson red lips and red veins around her eyes.

"Maia, are you okay?" Derek asked, worriedly. Maia just growled at him, her heart was thudding even faster than usual and she felt a horrible anger boiling inside her. Derek touched her arm. He flinched, withdrawing his hand. She was so hot. _Too_ hot for a normal temperature. Derek's eyes widened.

"Maia it's the starting of your powers! I mean it's only been little tiny things before like your eyes or how things sometimes shatter around you, but now look, your face, it's shifted even more and your eyes...and _oh_ _no_," Derek stopped looking upwards. Maia followed his gaze and saw that she'd set the leaves on fire. Screaming, she pulled Derek up, out from underneath the tree.

"Maia, it's alright just calm down," Derek whispered, gently placing a hand on the twelve year old girl's shoulder. Maia's breathing rate slowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The fire was gone when she opened her eyes and the tree was fine.

"Derek...," Maia trailed off, looking to Derek guiltily for snapping at him. She didn't know what came over her. Her mother had explained what their kind was but in full details, not yet. She told her though that some powers come slowly. Maia had already shown magical talent and was able to practice certain spells, but she had shown any specifics from her angel side, until now. It seemed Maia, excelled in fire.

"It's alright, Maia, it's all alright," Derek said, hugging Maia. Maia hugged her best friend back.

"Maia, your powers!" Mrs Hale smiled; she rushed out and pulled Maia from Derek's grasp. Maia just stared up at the older woman with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'll call your parents, over," Mrs Hale said, "then we can talk about this properly, for now just hang tight."

"Okay," Maia replied as Mrs Hale kissed her forehead before bustling back into the house, grinning while she did so. Derek and Maia turned to look at each other. Maia felt a laugh reach her lips and Derek started laughing along with her. They settled back underneath the tree and waited for everyone to arrive so that Maia could show/tell them what happened.

"So what happened?" Derek asked, "like what ticked it off?"

"I...they came at me, I hurt them Derek, by accident. They're okay though, they were taken to the nurse...but I couldn't control it," Maia said, looking up at Derek, tears in her eyes.

"Well, that's not your fault," Derek said, smiling down at her, wiping away a stray tear gently.

"I'm a ba –

"No, you're not a bad person," Derek shook his head. "Maia, you've gotten your powers or you're getting there at least, that's good, isn't it?"

"I guess," Maia shrugged, wanting to change the topic, "...how about we talk about your day, how was it?"

"Eh, it was alright. It was different. So big and...Just so many people. The lessons were good though, don't really like the chemistry teacher though, he's a bit of a dick to be honest. The Coach is funny though, bit too passionate about Lacrosse. Missed you though," Derek said, turning to look at Maia with a smile on his face.

"Missed you too Der," Maia smiled, shoulder bumping him, "lessons were okay. People are the same but I got them back this time...it was scary the first day and you weren't there."

"It was like that for me too," Derek said, shoulder bumping Maia right back.

"Guess we've just gotta stick together then eh?"

"Ha, you bet."

"Great, so I'm stuck with you?"

"Oh Maia, you choose to stay with me, because you _love_ me."

"Yeah right, sure."


	5. - Birthdays and Cake -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Again, thanks to all the favourites and follows. Shout out to **Aiden'sgirl818** for being amazing and reviewing every time – means a lot and I'm really glad you like my writing!

I have proof read this but my eyes are like closing so sorry if anything has slipped!]

* * *

"Maia, sweetie," Maia's eyes opened slowly at the sound of her mother's soft musical voice. Maia groaned and buried her face in her pillow, trying to bat away her mother. Katelyn just laughed and stroked her daughter's messy hair.

"Honey, it's time to wake up," Katelyn told her daughter. Mrs Evilyn was used to Maia's refusal to get up in the morning so when Maia batted her mother's hand away and groaned something into her pillow; she just laughed and shook her head.

"Mnh, wha 'ime is it?" Maia mumbled half asleep into her pillow.

"It's nine sweetie," Katelyn replied, Maia turned to her mother, sitting up groggily and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"It's so early, _mother_," she snapped, trying to be serious and angry with her bright eyed mom. Her mother just laughed, and took her daughter's hands.

"Happy Thirteenth Birthday, sweetie," she smiled. Maia's eyes widened. _'Oh right, it's my birthday,'_ she thought stupidly. A smile overtook her frown and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks mom," she said, burying her face in her mother's neck.

"That's alright, now hurry, brush up, shower and change, your father and I have a surprise for you," Katelyn winked at her daughter.

"Where is dad?" Maia asked her mom who was already pulling back the covers so that Maia would get out of bed.

"Getting everything ready downstairs," Mrs Evilyn replied, "now go on hurry."

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going," Maia smiled towards her mother with a roll of her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Maia finished getting ready, walking out into her bedroom. It was a cute room – it had a very woodsy touch to it. The walls were coated with oak wood and enchanted so that they radiated heat; the room had a small fire place and had a window seat. The room had a red painted wall in one end and the others were a light woodsy colour – the oak. It wasn't large or extremely done up but Maia liked it that way. A few books here (one very important one from Nathanial as her mother's angel and hers as her powers excelled in fire) and there, a few pictures, drawings and the other necessities a teenage girl had in their room. The one thing other she loved was her queen sized bed her father had bought for her.

Katelyn Evilyn loved to set out her daughter's clothes so it was no surprise when Maia looked in the mirror at herself and thanking her mother – she would've never picked this out. She was dressed in a dress that came around her knees; it was a simple deep red dress. Maia hated dresses – she only wore them to please her mother, plus this one, wasn't _so_ bad. Maia's deathly pale skin stood out against her blood red crimson lips and bright eyes; to most people she looked frightening. Her smile was unnerving and her eyes set people off, there was something strange about the way she looked at people. It was like she could see into their souls. The way she smiled was another thing, her teeth were _too_ sharp and her mouth just curved differently – it was all _too_ perfect for people, it was _creepy_. Quickly slipping on the shoes her mother had left for her, she ran a hand through her phoenix like hair, it was so messy and curly, and nothing else could be done to it.

"Maia!" her father's voice sounded, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Maia replied and ran down stairs. Her father, Andrew was waiting for her at the stairs. He held out his arms and she dived straight into them.

"Happy Birthday chipmunk," he sighed happily, spinning his daughter around. Maia grinned up at her father happily as he kissed her forehead gently. A body ran straight into Maia and she was nearly knocked back into the stairs at the force of it.

"Happy Birthday!" her little brother, Jace, squealed as he hugged his older sister tightly. Maia laughed at her nine year old brother, who was turning ten in the summer. He looked up at her with those bright electric blue eyes that sometimes changed to a deep green and smiled his cheeky smile – a smile others would take as freaky. People thought this family was like the Adam's family of Beacon Hills, sadly.

"Thank you Jace," Maia smiled at her little brother as he placed a kiss on her cheek as he tiptoed. Then Jace dragged Maia into the living room with Andrew laughing as he followed.

"Surprise!"

Maia nearly fell over. The living room was done up and there was a huge cake at the dining table with presents around it. Maia wanted to cry. Jace gripped her hand and dragged her over just in time as little Logan, who was four years old ran over and knocked the wind out of Maia just as Jace had done and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouted and jumped up so that she could carry him on her hip.

"Why thank you little guy," Maia smiled at her four year old brother. Katelyn smiled at the scene and beckoned Maia over to the table.

"Now, it's only us for now, we wanted you to have our presents first, just a little family thing and then everyone else is coming over at twelve is that okay?" Katelyn asked her daughter. Maia nodded, happier than ever.

"Well open them!" Jace grinned, jumping up on the table. His hungry eyes staring at the cake, Andrew just chuckled and moved the cake further away from his children.

"Emma and Nathan sent this. They're sorry they can't be with us, but you know how dangerous it is for them. They want you to know they love you and wish you a Happy Birthday and you'll see them again one day," Andrew said, holding out a small box to Maia. Maia smiled, feeling empty, she did miss Emma and Nathan – they'd been like family even if it had only been for a few years. Opening the small box, Maia saw that it was a little candle and had a note engraved into it. _'So you are always warm.'_

"The candle's been magically changed, it won't melt and the message is forever there," Katelyn smiled. Maia could see that her parents were touched, they both looked a little teary – having your friends leave was hard for them, they'd known each other for so long.

"It's beautiful," Maia breathed and set it down, clicking so that a little flame was placed there. Smiling, Maia moved it away from Jace who seemed to hate fire. His eyes narrowed slightly but he relaxed once it was far enough from him.

"This one's from me," Logan pointed out. Maia, who was still holding Logan, looked at him, putting her nose to his.

"Is it?" Maia asked, "I'm sure I'll love it."

Maia picked up the one Logan had pointed to. Opening it, she saw that it was a charm bracelet with symbols on it, one of the moon, stars, angel wings, musical notes and a perfectly shaped flame.

"Oh, I love it Logan," Maia smiled kissing her little brother's cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Open this one!" Jace held it up to Maia. Maia smiled at her other brother, letting him take Logan so she could pick up the present. She shook it, making a thinking face which made Logan giggle. Opening this one she saw it was a book. It was beautiful. So carefully engraved and opening the book, she saw it had old paper that smelt just how she liked it with old, intricate writing. It as an old story book of their kind and how they had adventures and battles, right up to this day.

"I saw you looking at the book, the day that we stopped at that old creepy bookstore and I told mom and she thought it would be great if we got it for you. Really it was _my_ idea," Jace smiled smugly. Maia laughed and hugged her brother.

"Thank you Jace," she smiled, sighing happily. Katelyn and Andrew stepped up to Maia together, handing her a large gift between them.

"This one's from us," Katelyn smiled, "we love how confident you're becoming and we know how you like to keep memories so we thought this would help."

Maia smiled at her parents and opened up the gift. It was a camera, a lovely, lovely camera, old and precious.

"It's so you can use all that confidence and go exploring one day," Andrew, Maia's ever intuitive father smiled.

"Aww thanks you guys," Maia smiled and brought them all in for a hug. It was a perfect way to start off her birthday. One of the many things Maia shall miss as she grows older is how close they'd all been once.

* * *

Alec and Evangeline turned up a little after twelve holding up cookies and cake. Maia was surprised to see that even Alec had dressed up and his usually 'bird nest' hair was combed back.

"Happy Birthday, Maia," he smiled and hugged her. Maia smiled up at the man that she both feared and loved like a father figure. "This is from us."

Evangeline bent down to Maia's level and gave her a small pendent. It was a pentagon encircled by wings. It was delicate and pretty, Maia smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled up at the two. Evangeline kissed Maia's temple and nodded happily.

"Happy Birthday Maia," Evangeline smiled, cupping Maia's cheek.

"It's our mark, our symbol, your dad and I crafted it and Evangeline here finished it up," Alec smiled, gripping Maia's shoulder gently, "one day, everything will make sense."

And with that they gracefully walked into the living room to greet Katelyn and Andrew. Maia stood there a little shocked until Jace grabbed her by the arm when the doorbell rung.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Maia had to cover her ears as the voices bombed loudly, her eyes widened as she gaped at the people in front of her. The Hale family stood there all dressed up and laughing at Maia's reaction, Maia narrowed her eyes but found herself laughing as she lowered her arms. She saw that Mr and Mrs Hale held _huge_ box.

"Thank you guys!" she smiled and then was pulled into so many hugs, "what is that?"

"Happy Birthday," Mr Hale repeated, winking, "and that's for later."

Mr and Mrs Hale hugged the small girl in their warm grasp before Peter wrapped his own arms around her.

"You're growing up, Maia, be careful now –

"Peter, nothing inappropriate!

"What? I was just going to say you're parents are going to expect more from you."

But when the adults pulled back Peter winked and mouthed _'later.'_ The adults moved into the house, shouting in their loud voices as they met the others.

"Happy Birthday, Maia," a nineteen year old Laura smiled and gave her a hug just as little nine year old Cora joined in on the hug before she was dragged away by Jace and Laura moved inside to greet the others.

"Huh, so I hear it's this girl's birthday, I don't really know who's though?" Derek says as Maia turns back to him. He's leaning on the door frame. Maia had to admit it; her fifteen year old best friend was growing up to be quite the looker. His dark hair was tousled effortlessly, his green eyes were sharper than ever and that infectious smile he held was enough to drag anyone under his charm.

"Really? What's her name?" Maia smirked back at Derek. Derek grinned and stood up straight off the door frame.

"I don't know, Mai something...she sounds pretty awesome to me though," Derek said, looking down at Maia sincerely.

"Is she?" Maia tilted her head, "what's she like?"

"Well, she's got this amazing eyes that turn into fire balls and this smile that could get anyone going, plus her hair, even though it's a bushy mess," Derek started, Maia hitting his arm playfully as he continued, "it's real awesome. Oh and she's got this crazy personality that makes her like freak out a lot – she snaps a lot, shouts a lot...I think she has anger issues now thinking about it, should probably get that checked out... Her name's Maia by the way."

Maia playfully shoved Derek again but the smile was there on her face for everyone to see. Derek chuckled and pulled her into his arms for a Derek Hale bone crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday Myliee."


	6. - Derek's First Love -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thank you again to all the reviews! Can I just say 3x09 was like fucking amazing! So sad, I felt so sorry for Derek! I was hit with so many ideas to make you guys all cry...maybe...he he he he :P Also, I just love Peter Hale. GUYS CHAPTER 7 HAS BEEN CHANGED SO YOU MUST READ IT! Anyways, here you go!]

* * *

It was in Derek's sophomore year that he met her. He was only fifteen, turning sixteen in November. He was so young and yet there was something about her that just got him. He'd just started his new year at school when he saw her. He was messing around outside the music class room, playing basket ball. Back then basket ball was the thing, even though he'd started out trying Lacrosse he dropped it, personally he preferred basket ball. Plus, it was Derek's and Peter's favourite sport to play together. Derek and Peter were a _lot_ closer than uncle and nephew – he was like his brother, his best friend, aside from Maia and he was always there for Derek, covered for him, helped him and Maia out of trouble, he even showed up for lunch with Derek. He was a strange uncle to have being so young himself; he was Derek's father's brother and has always been close to Derek – with only a few years between the two, they got along very well.

Anyway, she'd come out of the music room, angry and frustrated. The moment Derek saw her he immediately wanted to impress her – to make her like him because he had already seen something in her. Maybe it was her lovely thick brown hair or her beautiful eyes, or the way the small smile touched her lips when she tried to get the basket ball off him, whatever it was, Derek knew there was something he liked in her as she walked away from him back to the music room.

"Sorry about that," Derek said, following her into the music room. She was already back to practicing.

"Whatever," she sighed and shook her hair from her face, going back to playing. Derek didn't give up. He walked into the music room, determined to get to know this girl with the cute lips.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked, fiddling with the basket ball in his hands. The girl, looked up to Derek, frustrated – she'd been trying to ignore him and get on practicing the cello.

"I'm trying to practice if you didn't notice," she snapped. Derek walked further into the room until he was in front of her.

"Okay," he nodded with a smirk on his face, "I'll just leave you alone then...after you tell me your name."

"Alright, I'll tell you my name," she halted playing the cello, sighing, "if you can play one instrument in this room."

"One?"

"Just one."

"Any of them?"

The girl tilted her head and Derek sighed. He couldn't play any. He walked to the back, running his hands over the instruments until he came to one even a monkey could play. Picking up, he walked back to the girl with the instrument behind his back. He drew it out, smiling and licking his lips. Then he played, well he hit the metal bar against the triangle, smirking while he did so. The girl sighed, smiling slightly and rolled her eyes.

"My name's Paige, now please go so I can practice."

"My names Der –

"I know who you are."

When Derek left school that day, he couldn't wait to talk to Peter about Paige. Then he remembered Maia, should he tell her too? Derek shook his head, of course he should, she's his best friend and surprisingly even though she was only in Middle School and was in her 8th year, young and naive at thirteen years old going on fourteen, she gave awesome advice.

* * *

"So, what do I do?"

"You tell her!"

Derek turned, confused and worriedly. Peter was sitting on the couch with Maia sitting on his lap. He was combing her hair for her. God knows why, it was Peter, even then he was weird. Peter and Maia had both just collectively shouted at Derek. Derek was worrying about asking Paige out, over the past few weeks Derek had started to fall for her even more.

"Gosh, even _I_ know that!" Maia laughed, teasing Derek, "and I'm what? _Thirteen_?"

"Oh whatever...and you're not...oh shut up, you're turning fourteen in January so you're not that little," Derek rolled his eyes as he paced the living room of his parent's house. Peter sighed and put his free hand over his face.

"Look if little Maia here," Peter tickled her neck, making her giggle and bat his hand away, "can tell you what to do, then come on Derek, you can do it."

"I guess," Derek sighed, slumping in the sofa across from them, "so what I just ask her out?"

"YES!" Maia practically shouted, shaking her head and falling back against her best friend's uncle. Peter chuckled and kissed her head.

"For the love of all that is good and right in this world Derek, just do it."

And so, Derek did.

* * *

Paige's and Derek's relationship grew to a lot more. Derek asked her out the day after talking to Maia and Peter. It was a crispy day in October; she'd been sitting by herself at lunch. He'd sat down across from her and handed her a small rose.

"Go out with me?" he asked, smiling slightly. How could she resist?

From then they started dating. Paige was a new light in Derek's life. He did anything for her. One day in late October leading up to Derek's sixteenth birthday, the two had been studying in Derek's room, when Paige saw a picture of Derek and Maia, laughing and messing around – they'd both just eaten a bunch of ice-cream and had it smeared all over their faces. It had been on the day Maia turned thirteen in the January that had gone by – the year had flown by, Derek couldn't believe that he was turning sixteen and Maia would turn fourteen in a few months.

"Who's this?" Paige asked, showing the picture to Derek. Derek smiled, standing up and walking over to where Paige was by his desk.

"That's Maia; she's like...my _best_ friend. Our family and hers have been friends for years, they went to school together," Derek said, looking over Paige's shoulder at the picture. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "She'd just turned thirteen there, would you like to meet her some day?"

"Yeah," Paige said, turning to Derek, "she's cute."

"Yeah, she is," Derek smiled and placed a kiss on Paige's lips. It was the first time anyone else had even given Maia a second look without frowning at her features.

* * *

Maia had been walking out of her house to go to the store when she saw Derek walking up to her with a girl at his side. She had brown wavy hair and big pretty eyes. _'This must be her,' _Maia thought. Maia smiled in their direction and closed the gate behind her.

"Hey," Derek smiled as he reached her just on the path outside the Evilyn's cottage. Maia smiled up at her friend, before raising an eyebrow.

"Is this her?" Maia smiled teasingly. Paige looked towards Derek with a smile on her face as if to say _'you talk about me?'_ and Derek sighed and rolled his eyes at Maia, nodding. Maia literally squealed.

"Please, _behave_," Derek sighed and ruffled Maia's hair. Maia rolled her eyes and batted Derek's hand away. She turned to Paige who was smiling down at her.

"Hi," Maia smiled, sticking out her hand, "I'm Maia and you must be Paige. It's nice to _finally_ meet you; Derek's _always_ talking about you."

"Hi," Paige laughed, shaking Maia's hand, not even noticing how pale Maia's skin was compared to hers. Maia felt warmth growing inside her – Paige didn't judge her. Maia liked that.

"It's nice to meet you too," Paige smiled, "Derek's told me about you too, I just didn't know he spoke about me so much."

"Well believe it because he's always going on about you, in a good way. One time –

Maia was cut off by Derek quickly locking Maia in a head lock and putting a hand over her mouth, "alright that's enough out of you, where are you off to anyway?"

Maia rolled her eyes at her blushing friend and batted his hands away, "to the store."

"By yourself?" Derek looked down at Maia with a raised eyebrow. Maia sighed exasperatedly.

"Derek, I'm old enough to go the shop to buy milk you know!" Maia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes up at her friend, who was starting to act more and more like an older brother, than a friend these days.

"Maia, I think it's best if we come with you," Derek said, smirking. Maia gaped at him. Paige stood there looking between the two smiling, she'd never seen Derek's brotherly side before and it was nice to see him so caring – Paige hadn't seen that in a lot of guys.

"Derek!" Maia sighed, "I'm fine."

"Well whatever, we're coming with you and this way you can get to know Paige."

"I'm sorry about him."

"It's alright, I'm used to it, he's been an idiot ever since...well forever, really."

_"Maia!" _

But Maia was already running away from the two older teenagers and they had no choice but run after the laughing girl who squealed at the top of her lungs when Derek's arms wrapped around her middle when he caught up with her.

* * *

"Happy sixteenth Birthday, Derek!"

Derek jumped, despite his wolf powers and gaped around the room. He'd just returned from school and suddenly it made sense – why Paige had said she needed to stop by the shops really quickly and kept checking her phone – it had all been set up.

His eyes met all smiles, everyone he loved was in one room and he felt like he could fly. There was a cake at the dining table; his parents stood together grinning with a camera in their hands. Peter was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. A twenty year old Laura stood with a ten year old (turning eleven in the spring) Cora and a ten year old Jace, all of whom were holding up a huge banner that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEREK!

Derek's eyes fell on Alec and Evangeline standing next to the Hale parents, next to them was the Evilyn parents both grinning from ear to ear, holding an almost five year old Logan – who was laughing like anything at Derek's facial expression. Then someone popped up in front of Derek, out from behind Peter and held up a Polaroid camera to her eye, snapping a picture of Derek and Paige.

"Happy birthday, Derek," Maia smiled at her best friend, lowering the camera. Derek grinned at his little friend, looking to Paige and Maia.

"You guys planned this?" he asked Paige. She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, well we all did," Paige smiled, hugging her boyfriend. Derek grinned kissing her head and then let go to turn to Maia. Paige passed Maia, giving her a hug before letting Derek speak to his best friend.

"Come here," Derek said, opening his arms. Maia rolled her eyes but hugged her best friend with all she had. Derek smiled. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I know," Maia replied, laughing. Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes tightening his grip on the smaller girl.

"Happy Birthday, Der," Maia smiled up at her best friend. He grinned down at her and called Paige over with Peter. Nodding to Laura who took Maia's camera, she snapped a picture of Peter, Derek, Paige and Maia – Derek burned it after Paige died.

* * *

Okay, so just FYI, now Peter _lies_ during the episode, making out that he's the good guy and not the bad one. In this story I have _intentionally_ made Derek close to Peter just because I think that in some ways they would've been. So that way because they are _so_ close Peter is able to weed his way into Derek's mind and make him angry and then his relationship with Peter's afterwards becomes strained. I just think that before Peter wasn't as cold as he is now, I think he just gets worse as he gets older. But anyway, the point is, yes Derek and Peter are close here, kind of like Peter says although it's a lie in the episode, I've just twisted it to show that they _are_ close and that's why Derek believes Peter, because he trusts him and then after is so angry that he ever trusted him. And so in some ways, yup Peter is bad b/c he always has his own plan and in some he's good, cause in here anyway, he does care for Derek. Are you following me?

Thanks for reading! :)


	7. - Cold, Steel Blue Eyes -

[**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Teen Wolf.

DUDES THIS HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN! IT MAKES MORE SENSE NOW. RE-READ THIS!]

* * *

After Derek's sixteenth birthday, he and Paige were inseparable. They both fell in utterly and completely in love. They found an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills. They'd go there together, kiss, talk, laugh and well, then more kissing.

"What?" Derek asked her once evening after she pulled away. He looked down at her confused, his brow furrowed. He could hear her racing heart, feel her emotions pouring off her and detected one very prominent one – doubt.

"Why do you like me?" Paige asked, looking up at Derek with wide eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked her, smiling slightly.

"Why do you like me?" Paige asked again, smiling this time.

"Why do you think I like you?" Derek asked, stepping closer to the girl he'd grown to want to be around more than anything and anyone in the world.

"Why do you think I like you?"

"Honestly," Paige said, turning to look down, "I think at first you liked me because I didn't like you."

"So, now you're worried that, now that I know you like me," Derek smiled at her cheekily, "that I'm going to stop liking you?"

"Not worried, just wondering when."

"Nothing can stop me liking you." – [I really can't hear what he says here, this is what I think it is, but I think its way off but oh well!]

Derek brings her in for a kiss when he hears something. It's things like that, that push Paige towards answers – answers about _what_ her boyfriend is. They leave that night and Paige doesn't push it, but she _knows_, oh she knew _all_ along.

Peter started noticing the change in Derek. He saw how close he was getting with Paige. He saw _something_. He saw an opportunity when Ennis' pack member died. He saw it _right_ there – time to plant the seed in Derek's mind. To get Ennis to turn Paige. He knew that Derek would at some point give in to him because of how close they were. And even if Derek didn't, then Peter would take it into his own hands. He thought it would all work out. Peter would seem to be the good guy either way, Ennis would be in good with Talia and when Paige turned (he was dead set on it happening, he never thought she wouldn't); she could be with Derek forever. That way, even if Derek didn't agree to it, he would forgive Peter because he would have Paige forever and would just believe that his uncle was trying to help him and not doing it for his own praise. Peter would be praised by Talia and Ennis and still have his nephew. Peter believed that Derek didn't need to know the rest. He thought it would work. This was when Peter started changing. He started becoming colder. He used Derek's love life to get his own plans underway. But even saying that, Peter still did care for Derek and didn't want to lose him, regardless of his starting-to-become-twisted brain. So that's why he tried talking to Derek first, either way, even if Derek didn't like it, Peter thought he'd come out on top and he and Derek would be fine.

It was one lunchtime that Peter went to speak to Derek. Derek was looking over at Paige who was sitting by herself.

"Why does she eat alone?"

Derek looked up, confused. His uncle, Peter was sitting across from him with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, his brow furrowing, still holding his drink he'd barely touched.

"Looking out for my favourite nephew," Peter replied, smiling at Derek. "Making sure no one has a cross bow aimed at your throat."

"I can get you banned from school grounds," Derek smirked at his uncle who had turned to look at Paige. "You know that right?"

"No one would ban me from anywhere," Peter said, smirking, "I'm too good-looking."

_'Oh please,'_ Derek thought.

"Doesn't she have any friends?" Peter asked Derek as they looked over at Paige.

"A few but she likes to study during lunch," Derek said as Peter picked up a chocolate to eat from Derek's lunch, "I kinda just don't think she likes my friends."

"No one should like your friends, they're a bunch of hormonal half wits," Peter said, looking back over at Paige, "but that one there? She's _perfect_ for you. And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world."

Even then Peter had a way with words.

Derek sighed as Peter ate his chocolate. He got up, taking his bag as Peter took his tray, probably going to finish Derek's food.

"It would worry me too though, I'd probably be thinking about it all the time."

"Thinking about what?"

"Her finding out? You've thought that through right, you know it always happens. One minute you're in this blissful teen romance and next she sees the fangs, glowing eyes, claws."

"She doesn't have to find out."

"But they always do, especially when they're perfect. There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together, turn her."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Peter," Derek said, looking down at his uncle. Peter shrugged looking up at him.

"Think about it Derek, think about it."

* * *

From then on Derek became _obsessed_. He couldn't get Peter's words out of his head. Peter would constantly nag him about it. It would _always_ lead back to Paige. _Always_. Peter kept on at it. He even came to see him before basketball practice. It went on for ages, he just kept telling Derek to think about it. And the thing is, that is all Derek would think about. He became obsessed with it. _Not_ with turning her, but worried that _something_ would happen to her. He was convinced someone was going to come after her. He wanted to be with her all the time just to make sure no one else would be there, to make sure _Peter_ wasn't there especially. Derek's and Peter's relationship was becoming strained. Derek didn't trust him as much. He didn't tell him much anymore and tried to avoid him. He got angry at him _a lot_. This was when Derek started to fear his uncle.

However, the thing was, he started to forget the others around him. He hardly spent time with his sisters anymore and he started to push Maia away. He even missed her fourteenth birthday to be with Paige. It was a week after that winters day in January when Maia turned fourteen, when she stepped out of her house on the way to school. It was half way through 8th grade and she was already dreading having to leave join Beacon Hills but now that Derek had practically been ignoring her more and more over the past months, she felt worse. She couldn't remember properly the last time they'd spoken. Sure, she was happy for him, she just missed her best friend. Even when she'd go over to the Hale's place, Derek wouldn't even stay to talk.

The other evening, the day after her birthday, she'd stopped by to give Peter back the book she'd borrowed. Derek had opened the door and smiled at Maia as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Myliee," he smiled and let her inside. Maia didn't even look at him. Derek followed her worriedly and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Maia?" he asked, she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears as she clutched Peter's book in her hands.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself," she replied, shrugging her arm out of Derek's grip. She gave him one last look, wiping away the fallen tears, she ran upstairs to where she knew Peter would be. Derek stared after her confused, under the flickering lights.

"Hey Myliee, what's the matter?" Peter asked as she knocked on his door. She just mumbled something in reply and handed over his book. Sighing, Peter hugged the girl close to him, knowing exactly what was wrong – Derek was forgetting those who had been there before Maia. Maia told Peter it upset her because Derek was her best friend but Peter knew, as he knew way before, the real reason and even if Maia had realised it then, she would. _Soon_. See the thing is Maia didn't know what was going on with Derek and Paige. She didn't know what Peter was telling Derek to do. She didn't know any of it, so she still trusted Peter. She had no idea what he was doing.

Now Maia was walking down the road having just left her house when a voice spoke up behind her. Turning around, she came face to chest with Derek Hale. Sighing, she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring up at the sixteen year old boy who just looked down at her worriedly. She fought the urge to roll her eyes up at him.

"Maia, please speak to me, what have I done?" Derek asked. Maia grounded her teeth. She refused to speak.

"Please, Maia, come on tell me," Derek said, taking her shoulders in his hands. Maia looked down, not wishing to see his face. "Maia, come on."

"Derek, let go," Maia said quietly, just wishing to get to school. At least there they all left her alone and in peace after the incident that happened when she was twelve.

"No, Maia, talk to me."

"No."

"Maia, come on don't be like that."

"Derek, let go."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?!" Maia snapped, staring up at Derek with flaming eyes as she pulled away from Derek's grasp. The car alarms along the street started to go off. The lights crackled in a few of them. Derek's eyes widened.

"Maia, calm down," he said softly but Maia didn't listen. Her blood began to boil with anger, her shoulders shook and her face shifted. "Maia –

"_Calm down_?" Maia repeated, running a hand through her hair and turning slightly before looking back at Derek, "_calm down?_ I will _not_ calm down! I'll tell you what's wrong. My best friend has been ignoring me more and more for months. Okay, the first few times when you blew me off was fine, but now it's like I hardly see you, I hardly get to speak to you, it's like you're never there. I get that you're happy and you have a girlfriend, I really do and I'm really happy for you but did it ever occur to you that although you have a girlfriend you don't forget the people you had before?"

"Maia I –

"No, hang on. The other day when I came by and you asked me what's wrong? You honestly don't know? How could you not know? You've been my best friend for years Derek, how could you not know?"

"Maia, I really don't –

"Oh for God's sake Derek!" Maia snapped, slapping her hands on her legs, "are you crazy? Have you completely forgotten who I am?"

"No, no, of course not," Derek said, trying to reach for Maia, but she stepped back shaking her head.

"Really? So then why did you miss my birthday?"

It dawned on Derek. His face dropped. He tried to take Maia's arm but she stepped further away from him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No, Derek, come back when you've decided to be my friend again – whenever _that_ is."

And then she walked away. Derek didn't follow her. He knew she didn't want him too. So he just watched her go, cursing himself for being so blind.

* * *

Over time, Peter and Derek grew further apart. Derek just saw him as the annoying uncle who kept trying to get him to turn Paige. Derek wouldn't listen. Peter kept at him. In the end, Derek just told Peter to leave him alone. That he wouldn't do it, he couldn't, it wasn't right. He told Peter that he was being unreasonable, that he's supposed to be his uncle; he was supposed to help him and support him, not be this freak he was turning into. Derek didn't even know who Peter was anymore. It hurt Peter _slightly_, but he knew, or he _thought_ his plan would work and everything would be alright. He _thought_ Paige would turn. Derek would thank Peter. Ennis would thank Peter. Talia would thank Peter. And everyone would see Peter as the one who solved their problems. It didn't turn out that way though.

Derek sat down frustrated after having shouted at Peter who'd just left the house.

'_Why is he so set on this?'_

_'What's happened to him?'_

Derek sat there brooding. He couldn't talk to anyone about it. He didn't even ask Maia. Although, he couldn't really, she'd been ignoring him since that day outside her house and to be fair, he hadn't really bothered with her. He was too preoccupied with Paige.

_'This isn't the Peter I know.' _

If only Derek had been more careful. He didn't know that after Derek had told Peter to leave him alone, he'd gone straight to Ennis. Told him Derek had agreed. Ennis found Paige at school she'd been there late, after getting a note that she _thought_ was from Derek but it _actually_ was from Peter. He'd just forged Derek's hand writing and slipped into her locker without anyone noticing. She'd turned up that at night to school, thinking Derek would be there. He wasn't. Instead, _Ennis_ was there.

Derek shot up when he heard her heart rate miles away. He could hear her sobs. How had he been so stupid? He hadn't heard from her all evening. He was supposed to protect her. He'd been so careful, _so_ _good_ up until now. He slipped up. He ran into school. He found her by the stairs. She'd already been bitten. Derek gathered her up quickly and took her to where he didn't know was the Druid meeting place. Hugging her to his body, he held her hand. Stroking her hair, he took some of her pain away. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't breathe. It wasn't working. She was still bleeding. So much, _so, so_ much blood over her side, over her hands, his hands, her face...everywhere and it was _his_ fault. _All his fault_. He hadn't been there. He wasn't there to save her. To protect her, if only he hadn't shouted at Peter, if only he'd instead just gone round to Paige's, stayed with her...if only he'd told his parents what Peter was doing. But it was all too late. It was his fault for not realising this was going to happen. Peter would do it anyway. He would get it done anyway. Without Derek's consent. Derek held her in his arms, crying. He couldn't stop it. He knew what was happening. The bite was failing her. She was dying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her close and taking away her pain. _So much_ pain, so horrible, Derek wanted to stop it all but he couldn't. Paige didn't once blame him.

"I knew," she breathed, shaking her head, looking up at him, her hair was matted and she was covered in blood but Derek couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was and how this was all his fault. He didn't get there in time. And now, he was losing her, all because of his stupid uncle.

"Really?"

"I knew, right after I told you my name," she said, nodding, "I think I knew, I've seen things in this town, things, no one could really explain."

Derek kissed her forehead, just wishing for her to survive. _Please oh god, please..._

"And then there's the way that you talk," Paige continued, "how you'd say things like how you'd _'catch a scent,'_ and I know you can hear things, things that no one else can hear, I knew."

"And you still liked me?" Derek asked her, looking down at her face, despite all the blood; she still looked as beautiful as when he'd first met her.

"I loved you," she whispered. Then the pain got too much. She squeezed Derek's hand. Crying and gasping for her breath, she tried to fight, she really did. Derek took away the pain as best he could and held onto her as close as he could.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Then the pain just got too much. Paige couldn't take it anymore. She screamed, crying into Derek's chest as he held her, silent tears falling down his cheeks. Hugging her even closer, he cried into her neck. She hugged him back and then it was over. He screamed and screamed. He'd taken an innocent life. She'd gone limp in his arms. Peter had to come and take the body from him in the end. Derek didn't even look at him. He would deal with Peter later. Derek stayed there, crying and mumbling to himself. His mother found him later. Talia, the ever caring mother she was, didn't shout, didn't judge, she just crouched by him.

"Derek?"

"Something happened mom, something terrible."

"I know."

She lifted his face to meet hers. He was still crying but he eyes were clamped shut.

"My eyes, they're different."

"Different," Talia nodded, oh she knew, "but still beautiful, just like the rest of you."

Derek opened his eyes – his once brilliant golden yellow eyes had changed to a cold, steel blue.


	8. - Mending Derek's Broken Heart -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf peeps, all goes to Jeff Davis.

The only ones I own are my OC's. Thanks to all the support as usual, you guys honestly rock and not just for this story but for my others as well! Anyways, enjoy! :)

DUDES CHAPTER 7 HAS BEEN CHANGED GO BACK AND READ NOOOWWWWWW!]

* * *

"Maia, come down here please," Maia heard her mother's voice echoing throughout the house. Maia sighed and heaved herself off her bed and proceeded to walk downstairs. She passed her little brother Logan who had turned five back December, he was sitting with Cora who had turned eleven back in April.

"Hey guys," Maia smiled, ruffling her brother's hair and giving Cora a high five before walking into the living room. She saw her eleven year old brother Jace; his birthday had passed in February. He threw her a smile and returned to watching the TV.

"Mom's out back," Jace said, his eyes not leaving the TV. Maia sighed and walked through the dining room, into the back room, that was usually used as a meeting area. In there, Maia saw Talia, Derek's mother (yay we know her name!), next to her sat her own mother and father. Maia gulped.

"Come in Maia," her mother said to her, smiling. Maia nodded, closing the door behind her, standing awkwardly next to it.

"Come sit down," Talia said, Maia nodded and sat down next to her. Maia hadn't seen Derek properly since that day in January. Even when there were family dinners Maia would just avoid him, plus he was too busy with Paige.

"Maia we have something to tell you," Andrew, her father said. Maia locked eyes with her father and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Maia asked, trying to ignore the horrible feeling settling in her stomach. Talia placed a hand on her shoulder. Maia's eyes snapped towards her.

"We know that you and Derek haven't been speaking properly for months, its May now. We just want to see if you're okay," Talia said, smiling down at Maia. Maia gulped. It had been a _long_ time and every day sucked without Derek. Sometimes Maia would go over to play with Cora or speak to Peter about some books that he always seemed to lend her, but it wasn't the same. There was a distance.

"I'm fine," Maia replied, looking down at her hands. Talia sighed and touched her shoulder again.

"Honey, look at me," it was Katelyn, her mother who spoke up. She'd moved to Maia's other side and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You know you can talk to us."

"I know," Maia replied, really just wanting to leave.

"Maia, something's happened," Katelyn said. Maia's eyes met her mother's. Worry settled over Maia – was Derek okay?

"What?"

"Paige is dead."

* * *

Maia couldn't believe the happy girl she'd seen was dead. It had happened a few days ago. Maia hadn't even known. After speaking to the adults, they thought it was best she went to see Derek despite all that had happened. That's why Maia was outside Derek's door debating on whether to knock.

"Maia come in," Maia heard Derek's low voice. Of course, werewolf hearing, he could hear her breathing and smell the lavender scent that all of her kind had. Plus, Derek knew her erratic heartbeat anywhere –he could even pick it out of a crowed stadium full of angry rugby fans and he'd be able to find her like that as quick as a click of his fingers.

Maia took a deep breath and opened the door, peeking her head around. Derek was lying in his bed with the covers up to his chin. "Derek?"

Derek looked up from his bed. His eyes were sore and puffy, tears leaked from his eyes and he looked so tired – he hadn't slept in days. He tried to give her a smile but failed. She walked over to him and crouched by his bed. He turned to her and she gripped his hand in hers, placing it over her heart.

"Maia," he sobbed. Maia could hear his heart racing. She couldn't feel his pain like a girl named Lyla could, who she hadn't met at the time but would grow to meet later, but she knew that he was in a lot of it. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his voice came out in gasps and cracks. He moved closer and Maia got up on her knees, pulling Derek into her arms, rubbing his back.

"I'm right here, Derek," she whispered, "I'm right here."

"I-I can't bel-ieve sh-she's gone," Derek mumbled into Maia's shoulder. Maia squeezed her eyes shut, tears brimmed underneath her eyelids – she hated seeing Derek like this. It so rarely happened but when it did, it was horrible. He was supposed to be the strong one.

"I know, Derek, I know," Maia whispered and kissed the side of his head, "I'm so sorry."

Derek didn't say anymore just hugged his best friend closer to his body. His best friend, who in that moment, he realised he needed a lot more than he had thought.


	9. - I Won't Leave You, Ever -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

GUYS YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 7! GO GO GOGOGOOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!]

* * *

"Here you go," Maia smiled, handing Derek a cup of hot chocolate as they sat in the living room of Derek's house. Derek's eyes lifted to meet hers. He looked so tired. So unlike himself, so cut off and disconnected, it's a Derek that Maia would see very often from then on.

"Thanks," Derek took the cup from Maia, giving her a small smile. She took her seat on the rug next to the fire place. The two teens were sitting opposite each other while the fire crackled, both wrapped up in blankets, just talking. Derek sipped his hot chocolate, looking towards the crackling fire, pulling the blanket around him tighter.

Maia had stayed the whole day with him and Talia had said that she could stay the night. Her parents were fine with it. Her mom had stopped by a while ago to drop off Cora who had been over during the day and Maia's night ware and her tooth brush and other things while saying:

"Okay, now have fun, _be good_, and remember we're literally like a road away."

It's true. Maia and her family lived so close to the Hale's; it was like they were next door neighbours.

"I know, I know," Maia laughed and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Be good, okay? We've already been in to see Derek but tell him that we're here for him if he needs us, he knows that," Katelyn hugged Maia, quickly running in to kiss Derek's forehead before leaving the teen ages to be.

"Derek you know it's not your fault," Maia said, her voice cutting through the silence of the large living room. Peter was out at the moment, thank the Gods. Derek had just told Maia what had happened. How Peter had been trying to convince Derek. How Derek had refused and then Peter had gone behind his back. How Derek had found her. Maia couldn't believe it. What the hell had happened to Peter? He wasn't like this; he never used to be like this. They'd been so close to him. What had changed?

"_It is my fault_," Derek snapped, glaring up at Maia. His eyes were still brimming with tears but Maia could sense his anger. Her powers allowed her to detect passion, love, lust and anger – fire being a representative of all. His shoulders were shaking. He snarled harshly. Maia had never seen him like this.

"Derek, it's not your fault. Peter tried to convince you it was the right thing to do. You didn't agree to it, did you? No, it is Peter's fault. I can't believe Peter would do such a thing. It's so twisted. What's happened to him?" Maia said, really just thinking out loud, "but anyway, it's not your fault Derek. You didn't bite her. You didn't do anything. You tried to stop it, to protect her..."

"Maia I wasn't there to save her! And I trusted Peter! I thought he was my uncle, I thought I could trust him! He was like my brother, how could he do this to me? He went behind my back! And now, she's DEAD! She's _DEAD_ because of his stupid plan! Because, I know now, _I know_, it was all for him. He wanted to get in with Ennis and all that! He's a liar, a twisted liar and he _used_ me, he _used_ how close we were. He thought I would listen and when I didn't, he did it anyway! He used Paige! I can't believe I ever trusted him!" Derek shouted, his eyes glowing steel blue. He bared his teeth. He growled at her. His face became more animalistic. He shook with anger.

"Derek," Maia whispered, touching his arm. His teeth snapped back. His eyes returned to the gentle green Maia was used to. He stopped growling. His shoulders stopped shaking. His anger halted. Derek drew back wide eyed, staring at Maia. His face dropped.

"I'm so sorry," he said, tears pricking his eyes. Maia reached forwards, touching his arm, shaking her head. He looked down at her hand and then up to her face. He felt guilt washing over him. He was taking this out on her. It wasn't her fault.

"It's okay," she whispered and he welcomed her hug, "it's okay."

"I can't believe she's dead Maia, I can't believe she's dead. I loved her. I loved her so much...and now she's gone because of my stupid uncle! How could I have ever thought he was only just giving me advice? He was doing it for himself and now she's gone. She's gone...oh god," Derek croaked, crying into Maia's shoulder, his heart drumming wildly and tears rolling constantly.

"I know Derek, I know," Maia whispered, "I know Derek."

"I loved her so much...," Derek sobbed, "she was perfect for me, and everything and now, she's gone."

"I'm so sorry Derek," Maia whispered, running a hand through his hair as she held onto him. What else could she say? Nothing she could say would make this better. Nothing would bring Paige back. Nothing would change what happened.

After a while Derek sobs died down. He sniffled and drew back from Maia. Sighing, he turned to look at the fire. There was a dull look in his eyes. Maia didn't like it. Tears still leaked from his eyes but he said nothing. He didn't make a noise.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up after a while. Maia turned to him confused.

"For what?"

"For ignoring you and pushing you away," Derek replied, looking towards Maia.

"It's alright," Maia shrugged, even though it wasn't but what could she say? His girlfriend had just died; she couldn't stay mad at him. What kind of friend would she be then? "I understand now."

"That's still no reason. I shouldn't have done that. I should've told you and we could've told my parents...stopped Peter...," Derek trailed off looking into the fire.

"Derek –

"No Maia, you're my best friend and I acted like a jerk when I promised I'd never leave you and push you away," Derek snapped, angry with himself. He knew Maia already had a tough time with people (they thought she was a freak) and he felt guilty and so angry for making it worse.

"Derek, it's okay. I forgive you. I'd be a dick of friend not to. Derek you just lost Paige, stop worrying about other things. The rest aren't important."

"Maia –

"Look, Derek, I'm still here aren't I? We're still friends aren't we?" Maia asked, grabbing Derek's hands in hers. She didn't know then, but after that day she'd hardly see this side of Derek.

"Best friends," Derek replied firmly in his naive and small voice – a voice Maia would never hear again. At least not in that tone, the Derek she knew before Paige and after were very different.

"Exactly so no damage done."

"But I promised –

"Derek, friends have fights! It's normal! It wouldn't be normal if we had no fights whatsoever. Look, the point is, I understand Derek. It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for everything that happened and not being there but I'm not leaving, you know that. You're my best friend," Maia said, trying to catch Derek's eye level. When he met her eyes, his were that cold, steel blue.

"Don't be sorry Maia, it wasn't your fault."

"Okay, look Derek remember when we said we've got to stick together? You and me?"

"Yeah, you and me," Derek said even smiling a little as he remembered the day. Maia smiled back and gripped her friend's hand.

"Trust me, I won't leave you. _Ever_."

If only it could've been that way.


	10. - Be Still -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf or the song reference _'Be Still'_ by The Fray. It all goes to the lovely Jeff Davis and the awesome band The Fray. I only own my OC's.

_P.S:_ Have you got tissues at the ready? Good. You may need them. Enjoy!]

* * *

After Paige's death in May, Derek changed. He'd been affected greatly by what happened and hardly opened up to anyone. He became quieter. He was like a broken shell. He closed in on himself, the guilt and pain just overwhelmed him. After talking to Maia a few days after Paige's death in May, by that fire, he stopped talking. He just stopped. In the beginning Derek would just sit in his room or lie in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His parents would try and they tried _so_ _hard_, to speak to him, to get through to him. He wouldn't even look at them. He wouldn't eat unless it was brought to him. He would only get out of bed to brush up and shower and then would just return to his room and stare out the window. His parents tried to make him feel better but nothing worked. His sisters were at loss, he wouldn't react to them either. And Peter, well no one really spoke much to Peter after Paige's death.

Maia came over a lot; his parents thought that perhaps he would open up to a friend instead. He didn't. She tried to get him back on his feet but even Maia's eerily musical laugh wouldn't work. She would come over and talk to him. He wouldn't even look at her. She'd just sit there and ask how he was, if he needed anything but he didn't answer. It was like he didn't even know she was there. If she took his hand, he wouldn't squeeze back or if she kissed his forehead, he wouldn't react. Even if she tried to hug him, it was like hugging a piece of stone. But she never gave up. Maia kept going and she kept trying – people said updating him on things outside of his room might help, bring him back to the surface, he might recognise something, find something funny but it didn't work. Sometimes she'd tell him about something crazy her parents did but he'd never laugh, not like he used to. She'd try to update him on things at home with the _'Coven'_ even though it was so small back then. Just Maia, her parents and the Lockwood's (Alec & Evangeline), with Nathan and Emma gone, it had shrunk in size. Jace was too young yet to join and Logan was still a baby in Maia's eyes. Derek wouldn't react. Maia tried to make him laugh; tell him stories of home, her brothers, his own sisters, but nothing worked. In the end she just resorted to reading his favourite books to him to bring him back, to perhaps stir something in him. It didn't work but sometimes Maia thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. However, as soon as she looked again it was gone. Sometimes Maia would sing songs to him, songs that he liked. Songs of good times and memories, maybe to bring him back that way, to remind him that there is still some good out there. And sometimes Maia thought she saw Derek bring his gaze from the ceiling or the window and look at her. She would look again and find his gaze hadn't moved.

As time passed, everyone's worry for Derek grew. Months passed and nothing had changed. They'd tried to get him to go to the doctors, get a doctor to speak to him but they came up short each time. Then one day in August, four months after Paige's death, something happened. Maia had been singing a song to him; it was one of his favourites. Slowly, Maia had reached over and taken his hand in her small, pale one. And when she squeezed, he squeezed back. Sadly, it never happened again. Maia missed hearing his voice, his laugh, everything. It's September now and Derek still hasn't made progress. He looked so tired; there was a dead look in his eyes. The once brilliant green was now dull and murky.

"Derek, school's starting in a few days," Maia said, holding his limp hand. He didn't look at her. Her eyes began to fill with tears as they did almost every time she came to see Derek. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him. How could the Derek she knew be so lost? How had it come to this?

"I'm starting Beacon Hills High," Maia said, a tear escaping and falling down her cheek, "finally, remember when you said that...I only had to wait a little while until we went to school...to-together and I wouldn't have to w-worry about p-people anymore?"

Derek continued to stare up at the ceiling. More tears fell from Maia's eyes. She had no idea what to do. She'd tried taking away as much of his pain as she could but it was like he refused to give it up. Suddenly, it was all too much and Maia broke down. She'd kept strong all these months. Every time she came, she'd tried to be strong. She'd kept her smile and laugh, she tried to keep up her positivity but there was only so much a fourteen year old could take and do. She brought Derek's hand that she held in her hands up to her cheek and cried.

"Derek, _please_, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me, please Derek, _please_, just come back...," Maia whispered, crying quietly, "we all need you, we miss you, I miss you."

"Do something, smile, anything. We need you. I need you. You're supposed to be the strong one here; you're supposed to be the one to chase my demons away. I don't think I can do it without you," Maia said, moving his hair from his forehead, lonely tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please Derek, just...just come back to us," Maia leaned down, letting go of his and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was even. Closing her eyes she rested her right hand on his chest, gripping the material of his top. "Please, just come back...come back to me."

It was silent and Derek did nothing. Maia's eyes opened. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Maia didn't move. She couldn't move, her body felt heavy and it was like she was stuck in time. The rest of her body wouldn't react. Her tears didn't stop, sobbing into Derek's chest. It seemed like forever she stayed like that. Slowly her sobs died down and instead tears just leaked from her eyes silently. Finally somewhere in that silence Maia found her voice.

"If...morning never...comes to be," Maia started to sing slowly and softly, as tears dripped onto Derek's top, "be still...be still, be still."

Derek still did nothing. Maia let out a shaky sigh and kept trying. She collected herself as best she could and continued singing.

"If you forget the way to go," Maia sung softly, still gripping the material of Derek's top, her voice was steady now but the tears didn't stop, "and lose where you came from."

Derek made no movement but Maia kept on as if lost in the song. Her eyes stared blankly at Derek's bedroom door as tears leaked from her dull eyes. In her head she was picturing running on the lawn with Derek as he squirted her with his water guns. That day when they'd been young, when everything had been simple and everything was better. Everything was _safe_.

"If no one is standing beside you, be still and know I am," Maia sang, her voice echoing around the bedroom. By now Derek's top was wet with tears but he didn't move. It was like he didn't notice.

"Be still and know that I'm with you. Be still and know I am," Maia finished the song softly.

Then silence. Maia didn't move. She just stayed like that. Staring at the door, replaying memories in her head as Derek's top soaked up her hears. And then when it was time to let go. When it was time for Maia to leave, something happened. Slowly, it was so slow but it happened. Derek lifted a hand and started to run it through her hair as her head rested on his chest. Then his other hand moved to her back and slowly, ever so slowly, he rubbed her back just like he used to. Maia thought she was dreaming and maybe she was, but she was happy because then she heard his voice.

"I'm right here Maia."


	11. - High School and Jealousy -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf. I don't own the phrase Whitelighter-Witch, it's from charmed, I've just put a little spin on it, as you know from my story, _'No Matter What I'm Here For You.'_ I only own my OC's.

Um, enjoy as usual!]

* * *

"Honey, it's going to be okay," Katelyn said as she dropped off her daughter at Beacon Hills High. Maia gulped and nodded. She hated starting new places – especially when everyone thought she was going to hex them. Maia didn't exactly fit in. People didn't like her. It's been that way for years; it's like that with a lot of her kind. They don't look _normal_. Humans like normal. So, naturally as _everything_ goes with the human race, what's not normal _frightens_ them. Whitelighter – Witches all have _very_ defined features that made them stand out. The term Whitelighter-Witch basically means a hybrid of angel and witch. A lot of the time their features and powers depended on the powers their angel gave them and what magic they excelled in. All of their kind had the powers of ancient magic, they could perform old magic and new, but due to their blood being mixed with both witch and angel, they excelled greatly in other areas by those given from their angel. It's a complicated tale and takes time to tell but soon it would all make sense to Maia, _soon_.

Currently, Maia was biting down on her crimson lips. She lifted her hazel eyes to her mothers. Her pale skin looked even paler than usual. If that was even possible – her skin was unnaturally pale, it was the kind of pale death lends you after you've passed. The fire was gleaming through her bright orbs. She was panicking. The light in the car was flickering. Andrew gripped his daughters shoulder tightly, trying to rein her in.

"Honey, calm down," Katelyn touched her daughter's arm, worriedly, "you'll do fine. You have Derek. You know how to defend yourself – training is going well for you. If anyone says anything, you ignore it; control your powers and emotions. Do _not_ lash out unless you desperately need to. And if all else fails, you scream. Derek knows your voice as easy as it is to put on a pair of socks – he'll find you. We'll find you."

"Okay," Maia took a deep breath and tried smiling, she could do this. She wasn't the little girl from Middle School anymore. She could do this. Even so, she still felt nervous. Katelyn kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm sure it will be different here anyway," Katelyn said, "they'll like you, I'm sure. We went here. It'll be fine. Honey, don't stress, hey, everything's going to be just fine. You'll have good lessons; Derek is there, nothing bad will happen."

Maia took another deep breath, controlling her emotions. Her mother cupped her face and Maia closed her eyes. She reined in on the fire within her, pulling it back beneath the surface. The lights in the car stopped flickering. Maia opened her eyes. They were just a normal shade of hazel. No fire. She was ready. She got out of the car and closed the door behind her, turning to stare the huge high school.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" her father asked her. Katelyn and Andrew shared a look. This school held a lot of memories for them as well as Alec, Evangeline, Nathan, Emma and the Hale's. Maia grabbed both of her parent's hands and nodded.

"Yeah," Maia said, turning to both of them, her back to the school. A smile fell across her face. Katelyn brought her daughter in for a hug and Andrew wrapped his arms around both of them.

"You'll be fine, Maia," Jace said, taking his older sister's hand. His bright, electric blue eyes locked on hers. Even then Maia noticed the change they had, from blue to ocean green. Some say you don't know which powers you'll have until you turn thirteen but for some reason Maia knew Jace would be the one to control earth and water. The eleven year old was starting Middle School along with Cora Hale in a few days. Little Logan stood by his older sisters side and gripped her other hand. He was only five and wouldn't be starting school for a while yet.

"You will, Myliee," Logan smiled, a smile that would frighten others. The way his lips curved perfectly would freak others out, to them, it may look like he was about to eat them. There was something about their kind that was off putting, it was almost as though everything was _too_ perfect, too graceful, and too exaggerated...it was all unnerving and shocking. To the humans, it wasn't right. His large, (too large for anyone normal) golden red eyes danced as he stared up at his sister. His eyes were like a cat's, the pupils instead of being round were slits in the center of his eyes. Maia leaned down and ruffled her brother's black hair and placed a kiss on his pale forehead (too pale for anyone normal).

"Thanks," Maia smiled and brought both her brother's into her arms. School was a tough thing to do for their kind. If Maia had a choice she would rather be homeschooled but she knew it wasn't possible. So, she had to suck it up and get on with it.

"Maia, I think your escort is here," her father joked, nodding off towards where all the other cars were parked. Maia felt herself smiling even more. Derek was getting off his motor bike and taking off his helmet. Not that he really needed it. Derek turned and looked towards Maia. A small smile fell onto his face. Since that day at the beginning of September, which to Maia sometimes feels like a dream, Derek has been making progress. He talks a bit more and at least he agreed to go to school. Still, he's not the same and to be honest, he wouldn't ever be, at least not completely.

Maia turned to her parents quickly, smiling up at them both, "I should get going."

"You should," Katelyn smiled down at her daughter, "I'm sorry Alec and Evangeline couldn't be here but they will hopefully be back in time to pick you up with us."

"Okay mom," Maia nodded, rolling her eyes, "its fine."

"Alright well you have everything right? Phone, pens, books to write in –

"Yes dad," Maia managed a laugh. Her father nodded and hugged his family, squeezing the little two in as well.

"Go knock 'em dead," Jace whispered, laughing, "not literally though."

Logan giggled. Maia rolled her eyes, stepping back from her family.

"Alright, see you later," Maia said, her heart thudding in her chest as the nerves settled in again.

"You'll be fine, chipmunk," Andrew said, laughing. Maia nodded, giving her family one last look. Jace was grinning at her like anything and Logan looked so cute under Jace's arm. Looking to her parents, she nodded and then turned taking a deep breath, walking towards Derek.

"Hey," Maia gave her best friend a small smile. He gave her a smile and then shoulder bumped her, just like she had when they were younger.

"Ready?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers. They didn't look so tired now but Maia could see that dull look on his face. His hair didn't have that usual bounce to it, his smile was small and weak and there was a look about his face that was well, dead. Maia shook those thoughts from her head. She knew that at some point, maybe not now but in sometime, she'd have at least _some_ of her old Derek back.

"Yeah, I think so," Maia nodded. Derek looked down at Maia and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, let's do this then."

* * *

Maia's first day went to her surprise, alright, well better than expected. She had the introductory assembly then she had lessons. She did get the looks as usual; people whispering things about her, staring at _her_, staring at her _face_, her _clothes_...but Maia did what her mother told her to. Took a deep breath and ignored them. Unlike Middle School no one tried to come up to her, they knew the rumours or at least they thought they did. They steered clear of Maia and to be honest she preferred that to being bullied. Her first lesson was English and then she had Art. At break she met up with Derek who passed on hanging out with the basketball lot and stayed with Maia. Then she had Maths and Chemistry. Same thing at lunch, Derek sat with her outside.

"So how are your lessons going?" Derek asked, passing Maia some chocolate, they always did this, one of them would buy sweets and then they would share and then the next time, the other would buy. "Liking it here?"

"Um, the lessons are good. People aren't as in my face as they were at Middle School. Maybe they've heard things. Either way, it's better this way. I prefer being ignored and them being scared of me than being bullied," Maia said, biting into the chocolate. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, that's true," Derek said, his eyes suddenly training in on Maia's, "but if anything happ –

"I know," Maia nodded, trying to stop the conversation going where she knew it was leading, it always led here. "I know, Derek."

Derek has always been the protective kind. But since the death of Paige and Peter's involvement, something in Derek twisted. It's like since that day in September, it dawned on him that he could lose someone else if he's not careful. And so, he watches Maia a _lot_ more closely, even more so than he used to.

"Maia, I'm serious," Derek said, staring at her intently, "if anything happens, I don't care where you are or where I am, you scream for me okay? I know you can defend yourself and I know that you've been training but I can't...I _can't_ lose you too."

Derek's voice became quieter towards the end. He looked down, sounding broken and defeated. Maia reached out her hand and touched Derek's hand, clasping it in hers. His eyes lifted to hers again. She gave him a smile. He squeezed back.

"I know Der," she replied, _"I know."_

"How has your day been?" she asked after a few silent minutes. Derek looked up. He knew what she meant. She wasn't only asking how lessons were but also how _he_ was and how people were around him. Sure they didn't know the whole truth, but they did know Paige had died due to an 'animal attack.'

"Fine," Derek replied, shortly and looked away, over at the teenagers laughing on the fields. "Everything's _fine_."

"Der –

"Leave it Maia, leave it."

Maia sighed, defeated. She didn't press him. They lapsed into silence. Derek was like this a lot since he started making progress in early September. He wasn't like his old self –a side that Maia would hardly see, at least not until she was much older and even then, she was the only one who saw that side, no one else. For now though, Derek was cut off. Sure, he worried about Maia as if she was going to disappear like Paige had but other than that, he hardly talked. He didn't want to. He shut her out. He'd just ask how she was, if she was okay but as soon as she tried to talk about other things, he was back in his shell again and that was it, he wouldn't speak.

Maia continued to eat her lunch. He didn't touch his. She tried to say something, at least to tell him to eat but every time she tried, she stopped herself. Derek didn't look up at her again the whole lunch. He just stared at his hands.

The bell rang.

Last lesson would start in five minutes. Maia put her wrappers and empty bottle into the bin as she stood up.

"I'll see you after school, Maia," Derek said, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He gave her a small smile, so small others wouldn't be able to see it but Maia wasn't other people, she knew Derek and she knew that small twitch of his lips was an attempt at a smile. Maia nodded and watched him walk away. His back was hunched, head down, Maia sighed, gone was the happy, energetic Derek she knew, instead there was a broken shell left behind. And that meant she had to pick up the pieces.

Just as she was about to turn away, she saw a girl with curly brown blonde hair call after Derek, "nice jacket."

She smirked as she walked past him, sending him a wink and moving her hips _way_ more than needed as she walked away. Maia didn't miss the look on Derek's face.

It was a smile.

Maia turned away, confused and a little upset. Derek was able to smile at some random girl but for Maia he couldn't even muster more than a twitch of his lips? Okay fine, she was _very_ upset. She'd been the one going constantly to see him, didn't that count for anything? Maia suddenly felt anger as she walked to class. Anger boiled up inside of her. The lights were flickering again. Glass windows cracked slightly. Fire gleamed in her eyes.

'_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down,' _Maia thought, taking a deep breath.

'_It doesn't matter anyway. Why does it matter? So what if he smiles...But how can he smile for someone else? Oh for fuck sake, Maia just forget it! _

Pushing away her thoughts Maia concentrated on getting to class on time. Once in class she took her seat and desperately fought to push Derek from her mind but it was hard to shake the expression Derek held on his face when he saw the girl, from her mind. It was an _actual_ smile and it had been for some random girl. What did that say about Maia's importance? Maia shook her head. _'Stop it,'_ she thought_, 'it means nothing. Derek is just a friend, so what does it matter if he gets happy over some girl.'_

She'd been _so_ wrong.

It was in the forthcoming weeks that Maia would realise that her feelings for her friend were a lot more than friendly, especially when Derek took an interest in the curly haired girl, who was otherwise known as _Kate Argent_.

* * *

DUH, DUH, DUH! Alright, chapter done, like?


	12. - Finally, The Bloody Truth -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thank you again for all the reviews! Means a lot, hope you guys like this so far. This one is a long one! Enjoy!]

* * *

Maia stood outside school, waiting for Derek. She'd told her parents that she would be fine getting home and no one else needed to come and get her, because knowing her parents they would turn up anyway with _everyone_. Tapping her phone on her hands, she leaned against the wall; it had been about ten minutes since school ended.

_'He's probably just a little late.' _

At least that's what Maia thought until she saw Derek walking out of school _another_ ten minutes later with the curly haired girl. Maia's heart dropped. He'd forgotten. Maia stepped back wards, starting to edge away. Derek hadn't even seen her. He was already nearing his motorbike with the girl. They were both _smiling_, _talking_. She touched his arm. His eyes met hers. For some reason or another, Derek turned around and saw Maia. Maia guessed he'd heard her heartbeat. His eyes locked on hers. His face fell, he noticed her expression. He opened his mouth to say something when Maia just shook her head and ran. It's _not_ that she couldn't get on without Derek, she was _more_ than capable. It's the fact that he would forget she was there. That he would ignore her, or forget about her and it hurt, she was supposed to be his best friend.

As Maia ran home she felt her blood _boiling_. Anger, was an emotion she'd started to feel a lot over the years. The street lamps had started flickering. The car alarms were going off. Her heart was pounding. Her face shifted. She felt an intense pain shooting up her back. She doubled over and fell to her knees. The pain crawled up her spine, shooting across her back, she felt her heartbeat rising, her chest felt tight. Tears started leaking from her eyes. Anger blinded her. All she could see was red. Her hands were shaking. Fire encircled her. Trees around her rustled in a brutal wind. She felt like screaming. Something was happening to her. Her back felt like it was on fire. Her mind was racing. Everything was happening so fast...she felt like she was drowning. Sinking. Falling. Lost. Help.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder.

Maia lifted her fiery orbs to see her father and mother there. Her father cupped her pale face, his sharp green eyes locking on hers. His mouth was moving. She couldn't hear what he was saying. Katelyn moved around Maia and hugged her closely; she was whispering things she couldn't hear. The pain was all too much. It was her mother's worried expression and father's desperate, frantic words that Maia couldn't hear (but could tell by his expression that they were loud) that brought her back.

"Are you okay Maia?" her father asked worriedly, "what happened?"

"I'm fine," she looked up at her parents. Her mother closed her eyes relieved and kissed her daughter head. Her father blew out a relieved sigh and kissed his daughter's head worriedly.

"Chipmunk, we were so worried, we heard...we came as soon as we could...had to drop off Logan and Jace at the Hale's, oh god," her father mumbled as he brought his daughter closer into his arms.

"We should've known, oh sweetheart," Katelyn whispered softly, stroking Maia's back softly. Maia was still utterly confused and had no idea what her parents were rambling on about.

"Wha-what's happening to me?" Maia asked her parents. Her father pushed back his black hair from his face that sometimes looked like a deep blue, to look at his daughter closely.

"We'll explain once we get home," her father replied as his eyes did the same thing Jace's did – changing from blue to green, green generally being when he was angry or worried. Maia noticed her father's skin had paled but had also taken on the pale blue tint it did every so often, just like Jace's would as he grew up.

"Sweetheart, come on," Katelyn whispered, still hugging her daughter closely. She kissed her daughter's temple and moved her fiery hair from her even paler face. Maia noticed that her own heart rate had slowed and her face shifted back. It was like her parent's presence had somehow pulled her out of whatever had been happening to her. The fire was gone from her eyes and there was no longer a circle of fire around her. The pain in her back was gone as well.

"We'll explain when we get you home," her father repeated as Maia's confused expression hadn't lifted. Maia nodded, noticing the worried expression her mother's face and how her eyes had darkened. Slowly, her mother and father helped her up. Standing close by his wife and daughter he wrapped his arms around the both of them and closed his eyes.

The next second they were back at home, in the cellar. Maia's mouth dropped. How had her father done that? There was a lot her parents hadn't told her yet and they definitely hadn't told her about that or this room. It was like stepping into an old witch's closet, except it was huge. It was enchanted to be bigger on the inside Maia assumed. There were shelves of vials, old dusty ancient books, weird looking ingredients, pots, pans, cauldrons, bottles with weird coloured liquids inside, boxes...the list went on. Then on the other side was a crackling fire place with a table in front, there was a steaming cauldron on there, with an old, dusty and falling apart it seemed book on top. At the west of the room was a bunch of knives, swords, daggers, axes, bow and arrows, there was a huge scythe there too – a weapon that would be used later when Maia was an adult by a boy named Caleb. On the right there was a bunch of weird looking weapons that didn't look nice at all; a bunch of candles and Maia could've sworn she saw a load of crawling beetles on the top shelf. _Ew_.

Turning to her parents with her eyes wide and mouth ajar, she asked in a voice that sounded extremely high pitched and well, _afraid_, "_what_ the _hell_ is this place?"

"First of all, are you okay?" Andrew said stepping forwards to hug his daughter but she backed up.

"Yes...no, I mean I am, but what is going on?" Maia said, angrily, gesturing around the room, "all you've said is that I have these powers which by the way I have no idea how to control. You say you've been training me, yes to _defend_ myself but not anything about my _powers_. I just want to know what the hell is going on! Why I look like this, walk and speak the way I do...I mean _what_ are we?"

"Honey, calm down," Katelyn said, Maia shook her head, crossing her arms.

"_No_!" Maia retorted, "I'm tired of loose answers and saying weird things like _'it will make sense later,'_ and _'don't worry we'll train you properly soon enough,'_ I just want to know what the hell is going on! You've only told me that we're in a _'Coven'_ that Jace and Logan are too young to join, that _I_ can join, you never told me why Emma and Nathan aren't here, at least not the full story, just how _'dangerous'_ it is for them!"

"Alright, alright, Maia we'll tell you. We'll tell you everything. Okay?" Andrew said, holding his hands up. Maia nodded, she hadn't noticed until now but a sword and an axe had started lifting from the shelf. They clattered back down. Maia gulped. It was like they sensed her anger, sense her powers. Maia decided then, those would be _hers_.

"Sit down, honey," Katelyn said worriedly, looking at the weapons Maia had mentally chosen. Maia nodded and sat down where her mother was indicating. Her parents sat opposite her, sharing a look before looking towards their daughter.

"The reason we couldn't tell you anything was because your powers hadn't fully developed, it takes time and they still haven't fully appeared yet. Also, you were _too_ young to know everything that's why answers were never exactly right," Andrew said, taking a deep breath. His green eyes locked on his daughter and his brow creased.

Maia just stared at her parents. She raised an eyebrow. They took that as their cue to continue.

"Okay, we'll start from the beginning," Andrew said, clasping his hands in front of him and licking his dark red lips, "now we are what you call, _'Whitelighter- Witches'_, you may have heard the phrase. It basically means a hybrid of both an angel and witch."

"Yeah, I've heard that before...I think it was when you had a meeting with Alec and Evangeline...oh and I think the Hales were here...well that means if Talia knows, does that mean Derek knows too? Is that why he kept saying _'you'll be fine soon,'_ when we were younger...I mean I knew that I was different, you told me I'd get these powers...and he kept saying that when I was like eleven or something?" Maia asked her parents, confused. _Why had they told him and not her? _

"Yes, he knows. He _had_ to be told. We couldn't be with you all the time, he had to be there...to watch over you, just make sure you were okay...if he had no idea, he'd have no idea what was happening to you," Andrew nodded, taking his daughter's hand, blowing his black hair from his eyes, "we're sorry we couldn't tell you, you were too young to understand everything. Even when your powers started to come through when you were twelve, even then it was too soon."

"I just...it's alright, let's just forget that now, I just want to know the truth and no lies," Maia said, looking to her mother and then father again. Her father squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Now, here come the complicated parts. I was born into this life while your mother was _picked_. We'll get to that later. First of all, _millions and millions_ of years ago there was a witch and her name was Lilura. She was in need of help, her family were dying. She prayed and prayed for help. An angel, named Raziel who is the angel of mysteries and secrets, appeared to her. Now he told her that there was no way to help her. However, she wouldn't take no for answer. In the end, Raziel granted her his help. He took a vial on his _own_ blood and gave it to her. He told her that if she were to take it, she shall change and so will her family, there is no turning back; they would work for the Gods. Nevertheless, she took the vial and shared it with her family. They were cured but as Raziel said, it came with a price. Now they were both angel and witch," Andrew continued, his mouth drawn into a thin line as he waited for his daughter's response. Maia gaped at him. Andrew felt himself smiling.

"Okay, wow, did _not_ know that," Maia said, her eyebrows raised in a comical fashion. Andrew's laugh bounced off the walls while Katelyn reached for Maia's other hand.

"Shall I continue?" Katelyn asked. Maia nodded, locking eyes with her mother.

"Yes, go on," Maia said, her eyes quickly flicking to her father who gave her a lazy, effortless smile – a smile that Maia had inherited herself.

"Okay," Katelyn said, taking a deep breath, "now because Raziel is the angel of mysteries and secrets, he works in strange ways, no one really knows how he does. He is able to change the powers of those who are born into this life. Now your father was born into this life, both his parents being born Whitelighter-Witches as are all his family, meaning he comes from Lilura's blood line. I am not. I was picked. This means that the rest of my family are normal. They aren't around much anymore because we live in Beacon Hills neither are your fathers. Your father's family did not like that I was picked and believed that they were superior to others. They moved away when your father married me. They couldn't handle it."

"Oh," was all Maia said, giving her mother a sympathetic look. Katelyn just shook her head. Andrew leaned over and cheekily kissed his wife on the cheek, mumbling sweet words against her skin about forgetting them and _'that she's way better than the rest.' _Maia would've puked. _'Oh come on! Seriously parents!'_

"Um, _hello_!" she squeaked, raising an eyebrow to her loved up parents. Thank god Logan and Jace were at the Hale's; they did _not_ need to see this.

"Right, sorry," Katelyn cleared her throat, blushing as Andrew drew back with a smirk on his face, "now, being picked means from the minute you're conceived the Gods have picked you, they want an angel to give you a vial of their blood and it's a different angel each time someone is picked – so that all abilities are different. Now, I would've been just a witch, there were a few others before my time, years ago in my family. So, I was born a natural witch like them but my parents are human, you see the magic is not in everyone. After being born, my angel, Nathanial was the one to give me some of his blood, meaning angel blood mixed with my own and then well, I was _'upgraded'_ as they say. Now being a witch means we practice magic, spells, incantations, enchantments, curses, the whole lot, we use the energy from the natural elements and beyond the natural world, reaching into the depths of spirit world but due to the addition of the angel blood we excel in certain areas of magic and are granted extra abilities. My angel is Nathanial; he is the angel of fire which is why my powers excel in all that is explosive – fire, larva, types of energy..."

"Okay, okay, so basically dad is born into this, you were picked. Dad has this angel Raziel, who can change the powers – so that's why dad excels in magic over the earth and ocean...and you over fire and all that. So, this means I was born into this... so I take after you mom? Okay, so if we didn't have the angel blood, we would just be normal witches?" Maia asked, looking to her mother. Her mind was racing with all this new information. Her anger towards Derek was way out of her mind at the moment.

"Exactly, you take after me, we'll get to that later too," she nodded, "yes, if not for the angel blood we would've been just witches, not that there's anything wrong with that but having the angel blood has its advantages – we'll get to that too."

"Okay," Maia said, nodding, trying to grasp everything, it was a lot to cram into your head, "quickly just because we excel in one area doesn't mean we can't practice magic normally right? We just excel in certain areas and so that becomes then our main sort of power I'm guessing?"

"Exactly, you have to remember Maia you are a witch as well so yes, you can practice all and develop in other areas too, there will just be certain areas you'll prefer to use and do better in because of the angel blood," Katelyn replied, biting her lip looking at her daughter concernedly, "are you following?"

"Hmmh-hmm," Maia nodded. Katelyn took that as her cue to continue.

"Right okay, those who are born into it have the angel Raziel as I've said, he changes the powers he gives to those born from Lilura's bloodline so that no one has the same abilities. To your father he gave the powers of the earth and ocean. Now, the thing is with being born into this, means that you'll have both types of angel blood within you on top of the magical blood – your witch side. Now here's the twist, usually those who are born from both Whitelighter-Witch parents have the angel Raziel and so Raziel makes sure their powers are not the ones their parents have, because then they'd all be the same. We don't know how it works but essentially the angel blood the children are born with from their parents is tweaked in a sense so that they excel in another area of magic. With you though and your brothers, it is different. Because I was picked and I am married to your father, it makes you _very_ special. Raziel is not needed to tweak your blood because you have both types of angel blood within you. Having both types of blood means you'll do better in _both_ areas of magic but you can _pick_ the one you wish you take after. So instead of Raziel picking your powers for you, _you_ can pick the ones you prefer and it seems you've picked fire. There is a twist though, the way you use fire and the way I use it, will be different – it's down to your personality. This is also why Raziel isn't needed to change your powers in this case, because you can do it on your own.

The same will happen with Jace but we believe he shall pick the opposite, the powers of the ocean and earth, because of his characterises –calm persona, his eyes and the way his skin changes just like your father's, but perhaps also with the power of ice, as you've noticed at times it's like there's frost around his eyes – this addition is because of his personality, he's the calm one even now at so young. Ice and frost, freeze things and stop things from amounting, water is usually associated with cooling down and the earth, peacefulness. Logan is too young to know at the moment. Are you following me?"

"Yes," Maia nodded, unable to say anymore – she just wanted to know everything.

They hadn't known then but Logan was so special. He would've been great, _amazing_ actually. Had he survived and the angel hunters hadn't got to them, he would've been the one to hold the most power in the family– it's why the hunters came after him, they knew that it's usually the _**third**_ child from those who are born into the Whitelighter- Witch life, that excel greatly in _both areas_.

"Now this means fire shall be your element on top of the other magic. Your wings, that you shall get when you turn 15, shall be of fire –

_"Wings?!" _

Andrew chuckled at his daughter. Maia looked like she was about to pee herself.

"Oh yes, due to the angel blood, you're given wings," Katelyn said, smiling at her daughters expression.

"C-can I see yours?" Maia asked, looking over her mother's shoulder expectantly.

"Of course."

Maia could've fainted, honest to the Gods. Her mother's wings sprouted from her back. Pure fire but unlike the ones Maia would come to have, her mother's were tamed, gentle flames, the wings were curved, sharp and light looking, there were parts that seemed like strips of fire coming off her wings in a curved and beautiful affect. Maia's would be totally different. Looking to her father, slowly his wings also began to appear. Unlike her mother's, her father's were shifting in colour from sea blue to ocean green. They were large and thin, shaped sharply and defined.

"Now, my wings and the use of the magic and fire I have, is affected by my personality as will yours – as I briefly mentioned before," Katelyn said, as her wings disappeared into her back, her clothes to Maia's shock, were fine.

"As I already said, in your case, everything is more or less affected by _you_," Katelyn continued, "everything is there, you've just got to develop, grow, pick and change."

Maia saw her father's wings slowly retracting as he started to speak, "and as we said, Jace should take after me. He'll have similar wings to mine but judging on his control over ice as well and his personality; they'll be affected by that as well."

"So let me get this straight, I have both your powers. That's why I like nature so much, the woods and the lakes? But because of me, like my personality, I've picked fire and the lot. So my personality affects how I use my magic and how I use the element fire and all the other explosives that go with fire – so in a sense my powers will be different from mom's," Maia said, finally grasping the idea in her head.

"Yeah, exactly," Andrew said, "just like with Jace, he's calm and collected while I am impulsive alright yes; I have issues with control, especially anger. That's why my use of water and earth is usually destructive as opposed to your mother who is more controlled and can use her powers more gently, calmly, it's odd really, it's like opposites with your mother, her personality and powers don't match, fire being violent and aggressive and your mother being the opposite. But it works; it's the same with me. Water and earth are usually calming elements but the way I use them is different. You and Jace I think will match up with your elemental magic powers – I think that while you take after your mother in powers, you take after me personality wise and the opposite with your brother."

"Right," Maia nodded. It's true, really. She'd been put down so much during younger years at school and all the while the main emotion she felt was anger. It fuelled her. And now, she was fed up of being put down. Like Derek said on her thirteen birthday, she'd developed a more passionate, confident and aggressive side, he joked about her having anger issues but in a sense he was right. She did which was much like her father. Maia didn't know it then but this aggressive side to her would continue to an even _higher_ level, changing her drastically and not just because of school but because of an event that would send her spiralling into a violent, irrational, aggressive abyss.

"Also, having both types of blood and powers must affect the one we excel in right? I mean it must also have an affect like personality does?" Maia asked her parents.

"Very good, you're getting this easier than we expected," Andrew smiled at his daughter, "that is right, while you may not excel as well in the area of earth and water, the power it gives affects the way you shall use fire. Perhaps, judging by what we've seen so far, more explosively. With your brother however, he may use the power from your mother's side as a control, manipulating it against itself, which is what your mother does, she uses her calm characterises to control the power and fire within her, trapping it. This is what Jace will do and this shall allow him to use water, earth and ice as calming elements rather than destructive ones. "

"Huh," Maia said, laughing, "I'm like a fire ball compared to little Jace."

"Yes, you definitely are," her mother laughed and winked, "just like your father."

'_Oh the irony.'_

Maia rolled her eyes at her mother's teasing before asking another question that was rolling back and forth in her head.

"So that's why there's the pain in my back? The wings are coming soon?" Maia asked, looking up to her mother. She nodded and looked to Andrew who put his hands over his wife's and daughter's.

"Yes, exactly," Andrew nodded, sadly, squeezing his daughter's hand, "it will hurt. But only the first time and we'll be here to help you with _everything_. We promise."

If only they'd been able to keep to that, not just with the wings but with later life.

Feeling slightly better, Maia nodded and said, "go on?"

"Okay, well because of what we are, we have different features to humans – we scare them. It's mainly the type of angel blood. Why we speak differently, our voices are eerie and soft, haunting almost, the way we walk, if you've noticed we don't exactly stomp on the floor, our steps are light, and the way we act, to the humans it appears as though we are ghosts or something, everything to them is _too_ perfect. Our laugh is also another thing, it's too high, too loud, too clear...it's all too much for them. Everything about us is _different_. It's why we have such pale skin although some may not, like Evangeline. It's why your eyes are different, all of us are born with black eyes but they change in colour when you grow, why they're larger in Logan's case or sharper in Jace's case and why our teeth are razor sharp. The powers and angels you have also affect how you look, why you have flames in your eyes when you're angry, why Jace's eyes change colour and mine, why my skin and hair change colour. Why our face shifts, why your lips are blood red, why we have frightening smiles to the humans. Technically it's not strange, it's just that it's so symmetrical and the curves of the lips are well aligned, it seems _too_ unreal to them that it scares them," Andrew said, "to them, we look like well, what a person looks like right after they've died because we have the characteristics of a person who is untouched by the world."

_'Characteristics of a person who is untouched by the world.'_ A nice way of saying we look like pale, red lipped, sharp teethed dead people. Lovely.

"Now as we've said we all have an angel. I have Raziel. Your mother has Nathanial. You shall have both. This means that you can call on both when in need of help or advice. I can only call on Raziel, your mother only on Nathanial. But because you have both angels' blood, you and your brothers can call on both. But as you'll see when you grow, you will most likely call on Nathanial because he is the angel of fire.

Now, our angel leaves us a book, kind of like a guide, a spell book. We have a family one, written by both angels for us," her father continued, pointing to the old dusty book by the cauldron.

"Like a religious text?"

"Exactly."

"Those who are picked have their own individual ones from their own angel. Now being what we are means that we can heal faster, you already know that we walk and run a lot faster and more elegantly than humans, but you'll also be able to apparate as well, which is what your father did to get us home. We can hear everything like angels do, when this happens for you which will be soon you will have to learn to block things out. It's also how we heard you and found you. You can also detect emotions and this depends on your angel blood/power. Ours is fire and all those associated with fire or heat so we detect these emotions –love, lust, fire, anger, passion...," Katelyn spoke up, smiling, "it's why you can sense Derek's emotions so well."

Maia blushed. She cursed herself.

"Emma and Nathan as you know are human but they're like helpers to the supernatural a lot like Dr. Deaton who you've met countless times and you will grow to see a lot more. They have knowledge of the supernatural a lot of the time, beyond us. They supply us with weaponry, tools, and ingredients, anything we need. Now, they had to go into hiding when you were much younger, after they got married because of threats from the supernatural world. Even though we are here to help them they insisted on going into hiding. It's why we don't know exactly where they are but we can if we really need to contact them or try to but it's difficult and would take a lot of time.

Alec and Evangeline are like us too. Alec was born into this and Evangeline was picked. Alec's angel is therefore Raziel and has the powers of death, destruction, dark magic, dark matter and all associated with darkness. Evangeline was picked her angel is Urim, the angel of light. They are like two polar opposites. Now you know that we went to school with Alec and Evangeline, Emma and Nathan plus the Hale's," Katelyn said a vacant look on her face as if she was remembering school days.

Maia smiled. She liked the idea of all them going back years when everything wasn't so messed up.

"You were given the symbol that we hold – the pentagon with angel wings, it's our sign. The sign for our kind and our _'Coven'_. There will be more to join, those to be picked. There aren't any others known in Beacon Hills at the moment, they will be detected when they turn thirteen or if they turn up in town and they're certainly aren't any born into it here, my family has gone, Alec's is up north," Andrew finished. Maia felt like everything _finally_ made sense. _Finally_.

"Oh and one more thing, the one thing that can kill us is an angel sword or dagger. We can be injured and severely hurt but that's the one thing that can kill us. It's a hidden tool and they're very rare, usually it's the hunters that possess them," Katelyn said. Maia gulped. Her eyes widened. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Don't worry, you're fine, you've got all of us, plus they won't get to us," Katelyn smiled, squeezing Maia's hand, "don't worry, and honestly, there aren't any hunters coming."

If only they had known. If only.

Maia felt her heart slowing. Peacefulness settled over her.

"Well, umm that's a lot to take in."

"We know honey, but it's all out on the table now."

"I know...so...uh, when does training start?"

Maia smirked at both of her parents. Katelyn raised an eyebrow and Andrew smirked. _'She's definitely like me,' _he thought.

* * *

Damn, long one! Hope you liked! Thanks again for all support. The next chapter will have more Derek & Kate. There will be hopefully a conversation with Peter and Maia and how she reacts to him now. Hopefully a bit more on the_ 'Coven'_...and umm yeah, so stay tuned! More drama to come! Hunters and the like. :) Oh and thanks to the reviews from guest, emma and an anonymous one!


	13. - Gods & Angels, Derek & Kate, Oh Boy -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks for all the reviews! Means a lot and can I just say, 3x10 was like so amazing! I can't believe Ms. Blake! I liked her as well. Damn. Oh and Lydia, finally know what the hell she is! Also, it's crazy late here, I've checked this like a billion times but I'm so tired and my eyes are half closed...so if anything slips, ignore it! Anyways, enjoy!]

* * *

It was late that night after speaking to her parents, that Maia tried something. Closing her eyes, she sat back in bed and called his name. Nothing happened. Sighing, Maia opened her eyes. She nearly screamed. Her heart rate accelerated _way_ past its normal rate.

There in her doorway was a man; well he wasn't really a _man_ – he was an _angel_, Nathanial. Maia's eyes locked on his. Bright balls of fire looked back at her. A smile was on his angelic face – blonde hair, pointed nose, angled chin, sharp pointed ears, perfect smile, soft skin and red lips. He wore a layered cloak that covered his body that seemed to shift around him as he moved. Large, fiery wings were sprouting from his back but it was as if they didn't touch anything in the room, just simply brushed through them like he was a ghost. Nothing caught fire. Now that was cool. In his hand he held some sort of weapon, like a huge sword and at the top it held a ball of white fire and from this swirls off fire encircled him.

"You called upon me Maia Evilyn?" he asked. Maia gaped. Her breath caught in her throat. His voice was the most musical yet hauntingly eerie voice she'd ever heard. It echoed through her mind and sent chills down her spine. He smiled again at the fourteen year old and stepped into her room. She gulped again. She couldn't believe it worked. It _actually_ _worked_. He was here...and she had no idea what to say – her mind was racing at a 100mph and nothing satisfactory came to mind so she just said the first thing that caught on her lips.

"Umm, I just...w-wanted to see if it would work," Maia stammered, "my mom said, if I called..."

"And your mother was quite correct," he smiled again. Maia gulped. She felt like he could see into her soul. Then again, he probably could. He walked over to her bed and sat down. Maia felt her mouth drop open; air seemed to stop halfway on getting to her heart –she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was still pounding. She wanted to move away from him but something kept her there. She felt scared, yes but he seemed so gentle that it held her in place. His wings and weapon disappeared slowly. Without them, Maia felt the temperature in the room drop.

"I'm sorry if you were busy or –

"No, it is no problem," the angel replied. Maia wanted to slap herself. _'This must be a dream.'_ Nathanial chuckled, a perfect, beautiful smile gracing his face.

"I can assure you, Maia, you are not dreaming and even if you are, what's to say this isn't real?" Nathanial asked. Maia felt a smile falling across her face. Then she was laughing. Nathanial smiled at the small girl beside him.

"So, you're my angel huh?" Maia said, raising an eyebrow at the angel in front of her. He inclined his head, smiling.

"Yes, I am, yours and your mothers, special one," he replied. Maia nodded, a smile crossing her face again.

"Special one?" Maia crinkled her nose. Nathanial chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, my dear," he replied, "I think it fits perfectly well."

"Why?"

"You'll see, as you grow, you'll see," he gave her a teasing smile. Maia raised an eyebrow, confused but he said no more. She sat back, biting her lip.

"So if I need help, you'll come," Maia asked, looking up at him.

"Only if you call on me, or your mother does. The thing is we are unable to directly be involved with your future, we can only guide you. The Gods forbid direct help or stopping of events, we are unable to do that. Even if we want to, we cannot go against the Gods," Nathanial replied, sighing sadly. Maia could tell he didn't agree with the Gods rule.

"But you can give advice, I can talk to you, you can help me train and all that but if something major is to happen, you can't then?" Maia asked confused and a little angry. Her blood boiled. _'What's the point?' _she wanted to ask.

"I'm sorry Maia that is how it is, I do not know the exact events of your life, and the Gods keep that from us in fear we shall try to stop or intervene in events. If we do, it unbalances everything and the natural world either suffers or has to balance it out again," Nathanial replied gravely, "but I will try, I promise to help as much as my powers allow me, Maia, I promise you that."

"That's really unfair! But, I guess, it's not your fault entirely, still sucks though," Maia said sadly, too tired to argue with an angel, "just don't...don't back down on your promise."

"I won't, small one, I won't."

"Small one, come on! I ain't that small."

"Ha-ha, yes you are."

* * *

Maia's next day at school didn't go as she thought it would. Waking up in the morning was a task in itself. She got up finally, brushed, showered and changed into a black dress. Rushing downstairs, she almost slipped as the socks on her feet slid on the wooden floor.

"Morning sweetheart," her mother smiled at her from the kitchen. Maia walked over and gave her mom a quick hug before plopping down on the island chair and eating the first thing she could reach –pancakes.

"Morning," she replied, stuffing her face quickly. Her mother laughed. It echoed and bounced off the walls.

"This is why you should wake up earlier," her mother joked. Maia rolled her eyes at her mother and continued to stuff her face quickly. Her father appeared from the living room, kissing his daughter's head and wife's cheek before going to the fridge.

"Sleep well?" he asked, turning to his daughter, pouring some juice into a glass.

"Yeah, I met Nathanial," Maia said, "he came...before I fell asleep. He sang this song...it was really nice...sent me right to sleep."

"That's good you met him. Just...be careful Maia, they aren't able to help with _everything_. Some things are just up to us, we after all have to live our lives and sort out our own problems; the angels have their own as well. They are unable to come down all the time; they have to obey the Gods, so don't, I know it's hard, but _don't_ get angry at him when he can't be there – it's not his fault, it's just he's in a sense, _trapped_," Andrew said, after downing his juice. Maia nodded, wiping her mouth on a tissue.

"I know," she replied angrily again, "that does suck...but I understand. It's just what if something _really_ bad happens, they just have to sit by and watch?"

"That is how it is, it's the Gods plan – the Gods are the only ones who know what is coming and how to stop it. The angels are only there to guide, they themselves do not know the full story, they're only told a little, in fear that they'll disobey the Gods," Katelyn said, handing Maia some juice as well.

"So it's really all the Gods then," Maia snapped, more than pissed off at the moment, "everything is up to them, they've mapped it all out. Well, then why can't they help?"

"Honey, that's just how it is, it's the way of the world," Katelyn said sadly, "not everything makes sense and not everything is fair or right but we have to make do."

"It's not right though, it sucks!" Maia said, frustrated, "what if something bad happens, like _really_ _bad_?"

"Then we shall fight it, together, like families do and our angels will be there to guide and advise as much as they can and when it's all done, they'll be there to help with whatever they can. It's not how they wish for it to be, but it is and so we all have to just _accept_ that," Andrew said, giving Maia a small smile and taking her hand, giving it a fatherly squeeze.

"Do we ever get to see them?" Maia asked suddenly, looking to both her parents. They shared a look. Maia raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. Her parents looked back to her both with grave expressions.

"Only in death, never before."

* * *

After breakfast, Maia shoved on her boots, yelling frantic and quick goodbyes to her parents, kissing each of her brother's cheeks (saying "bye, little bros.") and then leaving in a messy and breathless state. Closing her door she ran down the steps, only to stop short when she saw Derek. Her heart plummeted. She cursed in herself head, to which she's pretty sure she heard Nathanial laughing at somewhere. Either that or she was going insane.

"Maia, mind if I walk with you?" Derek asked as he walked up to her. She'd stepped out of her front gate and stopped about a few steps away from him. Maia mentally wished she'd accepted the ride from her mother.

"Um, I don't know. Are you going to ditch me half way or forget I'm there?" Maia snapped, moving past Derek but he caught her arm.

"No, I promise," he turned her around so that she was facing him, "come on, Maia, I'm sorry, just, just walk with me, like old times?"

Sighing, Maia narrowed her eyes at him and scowled, "fine."

Derek's face lit up considerably. Maia rolled her eyes and they set off towards Beacon Hills High.

"I am sorry about yesterday," Derek said, "I came after you but you'd already disappeared, Maia I just –

"Forget it," Maia cut him off, shaking her head, "you'll do it again anyway."

"No Maia, I won't. Look, I really am sorry. But Kate is just _so_ cool. I mean this is the first time I've felt a little more...well, it's been since Paige and I just needed to feel like _me_ again...and though Kate will never replace Paige, it's nice to feel that way again," Derek said looking towards Maia. She had to admit, he sounded a lot like he used to.

'_Did he not hear himself? How come some random girl was able to make it all better but she couldn't?'_

Maia rolled her eyes. Her heart rate picked up again. Anger rushed through her veins. She needed to escape. She _had_ to escape.

"Huh, sounds nice," Maia said sarcastically, "I'm happy that you're feeling better with a girl that you've only known a day but with me, _oh no_, it's like nothing works even though I'm supposed to be your _best_ friend!"

"Maia that's not what I –

But Derek's attempts were wasted because at that moment, Maia disappeared right before his eyes – she'd apparated and it seemed anger was the thing turning on, if you please, of her powers.

* * *

Maia ignored Derek the whole day. At break, she spent it in the library and at lunch she spent it in the music room – a place that Derek can't step foot in as of yet. Just when she thought she was clear, she ran into him just as school ended. A scowl overtook her features.

"Maia," he said firmly as if only by his voice she would stay there so that he could talk to her. It didn't work, she tried to move past him but he blocked her escape.

"Derek, just let me go," Maia said as the corridors began to empty. Derek shook his head, a smirk falling over his face. Maia's heart picked up at that damn smirk. She tried to move again, tug out of his grip but nothing worked. Sighing, she crossed her arms and scowled up at him.

"No, come on, Myliee, let me talk to you," he said, touching her shoulder. Maia flinched at the contact. Derek's eyebrows rose and a fallen expression took over his face. Maia had never been wary around him before. _Never_. Was she scared of him now? Or did she just not want to be near him?

"Derek, let go," Maia repeated, her voice loud and clear. Derek shook his head and stepped closer.

"Look, Maia I'm sorry, this is so –

"Derek!"

Derek stopped short and turned, a sigh escaping his lips but when he saw it was _her_, a smile fell across his lips. _Kate Argent_ was walking over with a smile on her face. Maia felt her heart drop. It's no wonder Derek saw something in her. She had the perfect hair, a normal smile, she didn't have pale skin or crazy, out of place hair, or the strange eyes or scary teeth – she was _normal_. Derek turned back to Maia with a smile that soon changed into a frown when he saw her betrayed expression.

"Forget it, Derek," Maia said as she backed away, with an upset expression on her face, "forget it."

Then she turned and walked away, leaving Derek in the hallway with Kate.

"_Maia!" _

Maia ignored him. She could still here them talking as she left the school building – half angel hearing and all.

"Who is that?" Kate asked Derek quietly.

"A friend, my _best_ friend," Maia heard Derek reply. She scoffed to herself. Rage boiled up within her. _'Best friend yeah right, more like the girl you just come to when you need help.'_

"Well what's happened, you guys look like you've had a fight?" Kate's voice floated into Maia's mind.

"We have and I think I've lost her."

* * *

Sorry for such a late update! Hope you liked, sorry there was no sassy werewolf Peter, but there will be soon...and much more drama! Stay tuned!


	14. - Alone With Peter Hale -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC's.

Cute chapter (ish), hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the support guys!]

* * *

"Maia come on please?" Jace begged, tugging on his older sister's arm. The eleven year old looked up at Maia with wide, pleading sharp blue eyes that flicked green a second later. Maia sighed and pursed her lips.

"Why do you need to go Jace?" Maia asked tiredly – she'd literally just finished a bunch of work she'd gotten from school even though she'd only been there for two days.

"I need to get that awesome drink mom got me last time!" Jace exclaimed smiling as his eyes danced playfully while tugging on his older sister's arm like a little baby. He wasn't really. He was eleven but he knew that his mother and father wouldn't let him go to the shops without Maia – he was still too immature. And he sure did know how to play this innocent little game.

"Fine," Maia sighed and rolled her eyes giving into Jace's puppy dog look. A triumphant smirk graced Jace's face and he fisted the air.

"Yes!"

"Oh whatever, come on, let's go quickly."

Maia shoved her laughing brother towards the door quickly putting on her boots, grabbing keys and money.

"Mom we're going to the shop, we'll be right back!" Maia shouted to her mother who was in the backroom.

"Alright, take your phone and keys, be quick, it's getting dark and Jace needs to get ready – he's starting school tomorrow," Katelyn replied, appearing from the room and walking over to the passage way, her brown eyes looking to both her children.

"Okay mom," Maia smiled and then pulled her brother out the door and down the road cooing, "come on you, you heard mom, it's your first day at Middle School tomorrow, and you need all the energy you can get."

Maia proceeded to ruffle Jace's black hair, messing it up even more. She smirked down at him, laughing as he growled and shoved his sister's hands away with a scowl on his face.

"Maia, I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are, little wittle Jace," Maia laughed and ruffled Jace's hair again, pulling him into a headlock. Jace groaned, narrowing his eyes and shoved his sister off.

"Maia! Stop it! _I am eleven_!" Jace snapped, walking ahead of his sister. Maia laughed loudly, her voice bouncing down the empty road. There was literally _no one_ about – that was odd even if it was nearing eight o'clock and darkness was settling in, there was usually always _someone_ about.

"Jace hey slow down!" Maia called, running up to meet her brother. Jace sighed and turned, waiting for his sister to catch up with him. He gave her a fake smile and they continued to walk to the shops. Maia smiled and shook her head at her brother's immature ways.

It was about ten minutes later when Jace suddenly stopped walking. Maia continued to step ahead but stopped when she saw Jace wasn't moving.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Maia turned to her brother, his face no longer had his mischievous smile and instead he looked frightened, "come on Jace, the quicker we go, the quicker we can get back."

Jace said nothing. Suddenly the road seemed a lot quieter than before. You could hear a pin drop. Looking around, Maia saw it was in fact, still only the two of them here. Jace's wide electric blue eyes seemed even larger than normal, Maia could see fear seeping over his face and clouding his eyes. Quickly looking behind her again Maia saw nothing; she turned back to her brother who was still glued to the spot.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Maia repeated worriedly, her brow furrowed as she stepped closer to the smaller boy whose fists were clenched either side of him. The only sound that filled up the tense and eerie atmosphere was the sound of Maia's voice and their breathing. Jace's mouth was set and his skin paled even more than usual and that was saying something because their kind are as pale as ever. His eyes changed to green and stayed that way – something was going to happen, Jace's eyes only stayed green when he was either truly scared or angry.

"Jace, come on you're scaring me," Maia said, her heart rate accelerating as she looked at the fear on her brother's face. Worry seeped into her heart as she reached for her brother's shoulder. Suddenly, Maia felt colder. A lot colder – something was definitely wrong. Jace's eyes were still locked on hers in fear. Then his lips parted.

"He's right there Maia, behind you."

Maia wanted to scream. She felt fear crawling up her throat. Her heart jumped. Slowly, she turned and saw Peter Hale at the end of the road. Maia gulped, terror boiling up inside her body. She grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him nearer to her, so that he was right next to her. Whatever happens, she'd protect her brother.

"If anything happens Jace, you run okay?" Maia muttered quickly, eyes never leaving the advancing Peter. Her voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt. Jace was holding it together awfully well but Maia knew he was just as scared as she was. The street lamps started flickering. Jace looked from his sister to the lights. Jace gulped. Maia's control was slipping – her fear and anger were clouding her senses. A window from a nearby car cracked.

"Maia I can't just –

"No Jace, you run okay? You run as fast as you can, get home, get mom, get dad, okay?" Maia said, backing up, pulling Jace back with her as Peter was coming closer and closer. Jace's grip on her hand tightened. He looked up at his sister. Despite his racing heart and growing fear, there was no way he was leaving her. _No way_. He may only be eleven but this was his _sister_, no he wouldn't leave her. Her eyes met his. _'He was only eleven, please don't take him,' _ Maia thought as Peter's smirk showed on his face in the light of the street lamps just a few feet off.

"Maia –

"Jace!" Maia muttered sharply, Peter was almost on them. Jace saw the desperate expression on his sister's face, heard the worry in her voice and so he just nodded.

"Okay, okay, yeah, I will."

Then Peter was right in front of them. Maia's heart was going so fast she hoped her ribcage wouldn't crack. Peter smirked down at the two children in front of him almost as though nothing had happened.

"Ah, Jace and Maia," he said, Maia clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her angrily. Anger boiled inside her just by looking at the man – he made her sick. The street lamps were flickering violently now. Jace scoffed from beside his sister, clenching his jaw.

"It's lovely to see you," Peter continued, ignoring Maia's expression. He could no doubt feel the fear and anger radiating off of her and her brother. Jace tried to keep from shouting at him. He bit down on his lip, stopping the scream that wanted to leave his lips.

"What do you want Peter?" Maia snapped, feeling a lot braver than she should. Slowly, it started to become a lot winder than it should around them. Leaves rustled around on the floor, trees whined in the breeze, her control was slipping away even more so. This was Peter Hale who tried to convince Derek to turn his girlfriend. Anything could happen.

"Just to talk," Peter smiled. Jace felt both fear and irritation boiling up inside him. Sure, he didn't know every single tiny detail but he did know that Peter was not the good guy anymore or at least he was changing and he knew about Derek, Paige and Ennis. All Jace wanted as his drink, that's all he wanted and to get home safely with his sister. But with Peter Hale standing there under the street lamps with no one around, that dream was slowly fading.

"We don't want to talk to you," Jace snapped back. He sounded a lot older than he should, a lot braver than he felt and a lot stronger than he seemed. Really, he was terrified but could he show Peter that? No.

"Well, it'll be quick then," Peter said, smiling still. _'Creep,'_ Maia thought. Jace raised an eyebrow towards Peter as if to say_ 'go on then.'_

"I understand that you believe I am the bad guy. That I manipulated Derek, that I got Ennis to meet Paige and this then caused her ultimate and painful death. This is not the whole story, you see Derek did agree to it," Peter said, suddenly serious. Maia narrowed her eyes, anger replacing any fear she had. A street lamp exploded.

"No he didn't. You're lying!" Maia snapped back, angrily, "you tried to convince him and when it didn't work, you went and got it done anyway! Derek trusted you and you abused that trust!"

"Believe what you will, just know that you do not know the full story," Peter said, a smile falling across his lips, "if you think I am the only bad guy then you are terribly mistaken."

"Peter, just leave us alone," Jace said, his left hand balling into a fist, "we don't care okay? Whatever you say won't change anything."

"You speak as if you're years beyond your age Jace Evilyn," Peter smiled, his eyes twinkling. His tone sounded mocking and Jace picked up on it right away. He threw back Peter a smirk.

"And you speak as if you have something shoved up your arse," Jace shot back. Maia had never been prouder of her little brother. A smirk replaced her scowl as she looked up at the man in front of her.

_Silence._

For what seemed like ages he just stared at them. Suddenly, Maia didn't feel so triumphant anymore and neither did Jace. The smirk slipped from her face. Jace's smile dropped. Fear started to bubble up inside both of them. Maia's heart was racing. She tightened the grip on Jace's hand as Peter stepped closer.

"You kids better get home," Peter smiled, his eyes still twinkling as if Jace hadn't just insulted him, "your parents will start to worry."

Maia and Jace stood there as they watched Peter Hale walk away from them. Maia let out a relieved sigh and hugged Jace to her body. They stayed silent for a minute just calming their racing hearts and letting themselves calm down.

"Do you still want that drink?"


	15. - Spending Lunch With Derek & Kate -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks for all the reviews and support guys!]

* * *

Maia and Jace literally ran home once they'd caught their breath. They didn't want to chance going to the shops. Maia had thought about apparating but she wasn't sure how it worked yet and she certainly didn't know how to take someone else along with her – it's why they would've had to walk to the shops but running into Peter had completely wiped that option from their minds.

Banging on their front door frantically, Maia called loudly for her mother to open the door. Looking down the road she saw no one but she still felt as though someone was watching her. The Hale's did only live literally about five minutes away from here so it's no wonder they'd bumped into Peter in the first place.

"Alright, alright," Maia heard her mother saying from inside, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The door was pulled open and the two children dashed inside, yelling for their mother to close and lock the door as quickly as possible. Andrew, having heard all the yelling had walked out into the passage way, confused with Logan trailing behind him. His wide eyes, cat like and golden red stared at his older brother and sister as an ice lolly hung from his mouth. It was comical image and usually the older two siblings would've laughed but they were both trying to calm down and catch their breath (a problem that wouldn't be present as their powers grew).

"Kids what's –

Katelyn had no time to even get a sentence out because Jace was already slamming the door shut for her, locking it and then proceeded to slide down the door, drawing his knees up and putting his face in his hands. Maia leaned against the wall, putting her head back and closed her eyes.

"Kids what happened?" Katelyn tried again. Andrew walked over from the living room doorway and stood nearer to his children, his brow furrowed as he watched them intently.

"Are you okay Myliee...Jace?" Logan asked in his small voice, stepping closer, tugging on his sister's arm, confused. Maia shook her head, breathlessly and made a sort of strangled noise as she fought to find her voice. Katelyn looked down at her eleven year old son, Jace, who was still on the floor. She crouched down to his level and touched his arm. His head was back against the door now and she could see that his eyes were wide, cheeks flushed as his breaths came out in rags.

"We...ran...Peter...Hale," Maia finally got out, her heart rate slowing and her breathing falling into a normal pace. She pulled herself off the wall, her hazel eyes returning back to their 'normal' size and the veins around her eyes disappeared back into her skin. Jace nodded frantically. Andrew drew a sharp breath before clenching his jaw, anger flaring up inside him and Katelyn snapped her eyes up to her daughter. Suddenly the passage way was extremely tense.

"You saw Peter?" she asked sharply, her eyes flicking from her children to her husband. Anger clouded over Katelyn's face, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," Jace nodded, looking up to both his parents having calmed down. Andrew and Katelyn both shared a look. It was look that spelt _'well the kids are never leaving the house again.'_ Logan who was clueless as ever giggled, a large smile spreading on his face.

"You saw Uncle Peter?" he smiled brightly and stepped forwards, looking from his older sister to his brother. His smile started to slip from his face and confusion replaced it, "...why did you run from him?"

"Honey, why don't you go finish your ice lolly and get ready for bed. It's late as it is, you dad really shouldn't have let you stayed up," Katelyn said, a small smile falling across her lips as she looked up at her husband who gave her a sheepish smile. Logan pouted for a second before nodding as his mother stared intently at him. Even he knew _that_ look. It was a look that everyone in the house knew not to argue with.

"Okay," Logan nodded, his smile gone from his face and his eyes sadder than before, he looked to his sister and brother confused one more time, before walking back into the living room.

"What happened?" Andrew asked firmly as soon as Logan was out of ear shot. Jace gulped and looked up at his sister. Katelyn placed a hand on her son's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Maia's eyes met her mother's before she looked to her father quickly. He looked fearsome.

"He basically just walked up to us and said that...the thing that happened with Derek and Paige, wasn't his fault – that he's not the only bad guy," Maia started, a frown coming to take place on her face, "what does that mean?"

"What else did he say?" Katelyn pressed, her brow furrowed. Maia knew not to argue with her mother so continued. It was times like these, Katelyn's control slipped. Her face was half shifted. Anger flared inside her , protectiveness overtaking her senses.

"He just said that we don't know the full story," Maia replied, her eyes flicking from Katelyn to Andrew. She didn't tell them about Jace insulting Peter because that would start a whole other argument about what could've happened and how stupid he'd been to do such a thing. Jace met Maia's eyes and nodded ever so slightly. Their parents hadn't noticed and if they did, they didn't ask.

"Well the guy's wrong. He _is_ to blame, an innocent girl is dead because of him," Andrew said angrily, "ignore him, okay? He's crazy. At all costs stay away from him. How dare he come and speak to you...after everything that's –

"Dad it's okay!" Maia said frantically as she saw her dad's anger getting the better of him. His expression changed, his face had shifted and his eyes were an explosive green.

"No it's not! He could've hurt you...or...," he trailed off, his jaw clenched and fists balled.

"It's true, he could've hurt you, we could've lost you," Katelyn said, her voice growing sadder as she finished her sentence.

"But you didn't, we're here aren't we?" Jace asked, smiling slightly.

"Jace! It's not that simple! What happened today was serious!" Andrew shouted. Jace flinched and Maia stumbled back at the loudness of her father's voice. Jace and Katelyn jumped up as the lights flickered. Katelyn placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"Honey calm down," Katelyn said, "our children are fine. They're here and they're safe."

Jace came to stand next to Maia.

"It's alright, dad, we're okay," Jace said, smiling softly at his father, "we had each other – Maia was awesome."

"So were you," Maia laughed, Jace looked up at her and they shared a knowing smile.

"He could've really hurt you...," Andrew repeated, pulling his children closer to him. Katelyn's eyes met her husband's over the top of their children's heads. Her eyes showed Andrew she felt exactly the same – worried, angry, and confused.

"Next time honeys, just run okay? You come right home. Don't wait. That man is not to be trusted anymore. We must tell the Hale's," Katelyn said firmly. She was extremely worried for her children. She could've lost them. Joining in on the hug, she held her family close as if they were about to slip away. If only she had known...if only, then, perhaps, things may have turned out differently.

* * *

The next day Maia stood at her locker, putting in the books she didn't need and taking out of the books she needed. Surprisingly her day was going alright. She wasn't used to enjoying school. Usually people steered clear of her. Here it was a different story. It seemed some people liked strange and frightening girls. She'd even made a few acquaintances. She wouldn't call them '_friends_' just yet. There was still time for things to change and for them to ditch her for someone more _normal_.

Everything at home had calmed down. It was Jace's first day at Middle School. He was even more nervous than Maia had been. Smiling at the thought of her brother running down the stairs with his clothes half falling off and his hair in a mess, Maia hadn't noticed someone stand next to her.

"Hey."

_ 'Oh no.'_

Maia turned, slowly and saw Derek standing there. He smiled at her. Maia slammed her locker shut and scoffed at him. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to walk away. Derek caught her arm and turned her around. Her eyes lifted to meet his. Her heartbeat skipped. Derek's smile widened.

"Maia you can't ignore me, forever you know," he said, smirking at her a little. Maia wanted to punch him.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do," Maia retorted, "plus you haven't seemed to care. The whole time with Paige you ditched me. Then when she...I was there to pick up the pieces. Now that you're back on your feet again, you've found Kate and the same thing will happen."

"No, Maia it won't," Derek pleaded, dipping to meet her angry eyes. Maia rolled her hazel orbs up at the boy she'd soon realise that she loved a lot more than a best friend.

"Really Derek? _Really_?" Maia asked, shaking her head, "if that's true, then prove it."

And with that, Maia tugged herself from Derek's grip, walking away from him. Derek watched her go with a smirk on his face. It may not have occurred to him yet but it would later on and when it did, he would see that it had always been her. It had always been Maia behind everything. She'd _always_ held a part of his heart and _always_ would. No matter what.

* * *

Maia sat at lunch reading a book she'd picked up from the library. It was a Stephen King book called, _'The Dreamcatcher'_ and so far Maia loved it. She wasn't that much of a reader but once in a while she found a book that she loved. Her attention was broken when she saw Derek and Kate. Maia felt her blood boiling. It's not that she didn't like Derek having other friends; it's that he forgot about her when he was with them. It's like she didn't exist. He'd push her away and then when it all came crashing down he'd come crawling back to Maia for help. That's what annoyed her. She hated being used. If someone's going to be your friend, you can't pick and choose when, you're either their friend or not. It's what happened with Paige. Derek became obsessed with her and while Maia was happy Derek had found love and a girlfriend, she didn't think that cutting everyone else out was the healthy or right thing to do. It is possible to have friends and a girlfriend but in Derek's case, it seemed impossible. The difference with Paige though, was that Maia actually _liked_ Paige. Maia didn't like Kate. There was something about her that seemed fake, _forced_ even. And Maia was scared the same thing would happen. Derek would forget about Maia until something bad happened and then come crawling back or if nothing happened, he'd forget about Maia completely.

_'Maia stop it, forget it now. There's no point,' _Maia thought to herself, _'you're acting stupidly; you can't stop Derek from moving on.' _

Maia was just about to go back to reading her book when Derek and Kate came to join her. Maia mentally groaned. She wanted to leave but she couldn't. Derek threw Maia a smile. Maia fought the urge to punch him in the face. Kate, who was sitting right opposite Maia, gave her a smile. Her eyes danced happily – she was completely oblivious to Maia's fake smile.

"Hey Maia," Derek said, smiling at the younger girl. His eyes glinted evilly in the sunlight. Maia seriously wanted to punch him now. _'What the hell is he doing? How did this prove his point?'_

"Hi Derek," Maia smiled tightly, speaking with clenched teeth. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Anger and awkwardness being her main feelings in the current situation, she so did not want this. Kate looked between Derek and Maia. If she knew something, she said nothing.

"This is Kate," Derek said, still smiling teasingly. Maia bit down on her tongue, forcing down a sarcastic comment and nodded, smiling as best she could. It was all fake, fake, fake – What Maia really wanted was to throw a really, really hard punch at Derek's smiling face and walk away. But instead Maia stayed glued to her seat, smiling tightly at the two older teenagers.

"Oh hi," Maia smiled towards Kate, "nice to meet you."

_'Lies. Lies. Lies.'_

"It's nice to meet you too, Maia. Derek's told me a lot about you," Kate grinned at the fourteen year old girl in front of her.

'_Fake. Fake. Fake.'_

Maia mentally made a note to borrow her father's sledge hammer and beat Derek over the head with it.

"Oh _really_?" Maia smiled tightly again, "that's nice. He's told me about you too."

_'Stupid bitch, you're really just taking Paige's place,'_ Maia thought angrily but her smile never slipped, although she knew Derek could see right through her mask. He knew she was lying. He knew this was causing her pain, lying right through her teeth.

Derek smirked. His green eyes glittered mischievously. Maia knew that look. It was his evil plan look.

"Yeah, I thought we could all spend lunch together. It'll be fun."

_'Oh, fuck you Derek Hale. Fuck you.'_


	16. - Payback's A Bitch -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Another chapter! I have checked this but if anything slips, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy!]

* * *

Okay, that's it. Maia had decided. She was going to kill Derek Hale. She was going to go home, get her dad's sledgehammer and beat the arrogant werewolf over the head until his eyes were where his mouth was. Lunch was _not_ fun. It was going horribly. It was so awkward and one of the _stupidest_ things she'd ever had to sit through. And Maia has had to sit through a lot of stupid things, namely with Derek and Peter when they'd all gotten along, so that was saying a lot.

"So Maia how are you enjoying Beacon Hills?" Kate asked, breaking Maia's train of thought that consisted of the many ways to kill Derek Hale painfully. Maia's eyes flicked up to meet Kate's. Kate was smiling at Maia as if she was a pet kitten. Maia felt her stomach twisting uncomfortably; she hated it when people treated her like a little kid. Maia felt anger flaring up inside her. She was not a baby and she most certainly did not need _Kate's_ sympathy.

"It's alright, I've only been here three days so we'll see how it goes," Maia replied dully. Kate didn't pick up on it but Maia's tone sounded as if it was coming from someone who was about to go to their death – from boredom. Derek however, noticed it and smirked. His eyes had been flicking from Kate to Maia as Kate asked questions and Maia answered them in the same _'I'm-so-fucking-bored-that-I'd-rather-poke-this-fo rk-in-my-face' _tone. And Derek was enjoying it.

"Of course," Kate said nodding, her eyes flicking to Maia's book that was now beside her sadly. Maia wished she could just go back to reading and pretending the rest of the world didn't exist.

"You like Stephen King?" the curly haired girl asked, pointing to Maia's book with a smile. Maia nodded.

"Yeah, love him," Maia said through gritted teeth. Honest to the Gods, even old people have better small talk than this. Derek smirked from his place next to Kate. He was so enjoying this. Maia _hated_ that. She wanted to throttle him.

"How are lessons going?" Kate asked, trying to keep up the conversation. Maia wanted to laugh. This was such a failure, what exactly was Derek playing at? Getting Maia to talk to the girl that he's taken an interest to show Maia what? That they can all be friends and that he's not going to ditch her and then come crawling back when it all blows up in his face? Yeah right. Bull crap, we all know that's a fucking lie.

"Fine," Maia snapped, her voice rising a little, she felt so angry. This was all a game to Derek. He wasn't taking this seriously. He just wanted to play with Maia. He'd made Kate sit with him. He'd planned all this. Set this all up to make it seem like everything would be okay but really Derek was just doing this for his own entertainment. The whole time he's been laughing silently, smirking, or grinning.

"Maia why don't you tell Kate a little bit more about yourself, instead of giving short answers?" Derek smirked, a laugh ringing through in his words. Maia wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

"Sure," Maia replied through gritted teeth and a fake smile, proceeding to kick Derek's leg, _hard_, under the table, "I'd _love_ to."

This time it was Maia's turn to smirk at Derek as he winced in pain. Maia turned back to Kate, smiling as if she'd just won the lottery.

"What would you like to know?" Maia asked. Kate's smile widened, her eyes lit up considerably – something was off about this girl. She tapped her fingers on the table, thinking. Maia flicked her eyes quickly to Derek, a smirk rose to Maia's lips. An idea had just popped into Maia's head.

"How about I tell you about Derek instead?" Maia asked, cutting across Kate who was about to ask Maia a question. "That'll be so much better, don't you think Derek? That way Kate can get to know you a little more."

Derek eyes narrowed. He growled so low that only Maia could hear him. Then, he smiled towards Kate and nodded, muttering a "uh-uh," through gritted teeth. Maia felt triumphant, if Derek wanted to play this game, then fine, Maia would play along but she'd make it _her_ game, not his.

"So I've known Derek since we were both tiny," Maia started, smirking towards Derek, "he used to have these Barbie dolls. He was inseparable from them."

Kate burst out laughing as Maia smiled evilly at Derek. Derek gaped at Maia, a blush rising to his cheeks as he gaped like a fish. "That's not true! Maia! Kate she's just joking!"

"No, no I'm not. He used to pair them up as well. Make them go on dates. Dress 'em up. Everything," Maia continued, her hazel eyes twinkling magically as Kate giggled once more and Derek groaned.

_"Really?" _Kate asked, giggling and looking from Maia to Derek. Maia nodded, grinning as she bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, and he had a collection of all these teddy bears that he'd have tea parties with, didn't you Derek?" Maia asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head. Kate laughed and looked towards Derek. His blush was still on his cheeks and now he was the one who looked like he could throttle someone, namely Maia but she didn't care. He deserved this.

Derek scoffed and shook his head; he scowled angrily at Maia, "no it's not true!"

"_Really_? Why don't we ask you mom, I'm sure she'd have a different story," Maia grinned. Derek lifted his eyes to meet Maia's. They flashed blue. Maia felt like roaring with laughter. This was really getting to him. Kate didn't notice the eyes but she noticed Derek's mood.

"Aww, Derek are you upset? Would you like me to get some dolls and teddies and we could have a sleep over and a tea party, would that make it better?" Kate cooed and dipped her head to his. Okay, Maia had to give her that, she couldn't just ignore that. Kate and Maia burst out laughing. Derek was less amused. He scowled at the two girls angrily.

"No," he replied shortly, making the two girls laugh even more. Maia smirked at Derek, sending him a wink before she excused herself, saying she had to run to the library but really she just wanted to leave and get to class early. Kate was fine with it; it was Derek that followed her.

_"What?"_ Maia snapped turning around to meet Derek. He was literally right behind her. Oh he was pissed. Maia felt like she could fly. His eyes were narrowed, there was a scowl on his face and if this had been an animation there would be steam coming from his ears.

"How could you do that?" Derek snapped angrily. Maia put her best innocent face on and tilted her head in mock thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You wanted to me to talk to Kate, so I did. I talked," Maia said as innocently as possible. Derek grounded his teeth and growled angrily.

"That's not what I meant! I didn't want you to make up lies and then embarrass me!" Derek fumed. Maia's eyebrows raised in mock shock.

"Well I had no idea you got embarrassed, would you like me to buy you a teddy bear wittle Derek?" Maia asked, smirking ever so slightly, "you didn't specify what you wanted me to say. Plus those weren't lies and you know it, I have proof!"

"Maia shush!" Derek said, blushing as he looked around frantically, "I can't believe you did that. It was so embarrassing for me!"

"How do you think _I_ felt Derek?" Maia snapped angrily, looking up at the tall werewolf, "you were acting as if this whole thing is a game to you Derek, that I'm some charity case you need to introduce to your friends so that I feel included! You brought Kate over to prove to her that I'm some little _brat_!"

"Maia that's not true, I just wanted to –

"Save it Derek. This whole thing is a game to you. You don't really care about our friendship. So I'll tell you what, if you don't want to be my friend, then just don't be. But don't think you can play games with me and think I won't win. I _always_ win and _oh, look_, I just did," Maia retorted. Her eyes stayed locked on Derek's for a few seconds before she turned swiftly on her heels and walked away, leaving Derek standing there gaping like a fish.


	17. - Wings -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks to all the reviews! Thank you to the guests who have also being reviewing – it means a lot!]

* * *

Maia's and Derek's relationship changed greatly after that lunch. At first Derek tried to prove to Maia that it wouldn't be like last time and that this time he wouldn't forget those who had been there before. Maia was still cautious and held her heart tightly in case he backed out again. It got to November and Derek's birthday was on the seventh, it went nicely and Maia thought that things may go back to normal again but her dreams came crashing down. Derek and Kate started going out in late November and that was when Derek started slipping again. It did upset Maia, Derek had promised that he'd always be around but it seemed like all he wanted to do was talk about Kate and be with Kate. He didn't want to talk about anything else or do anything else. It frustrated Maia because she had always been there for him and when she needed him, he was never there for her. In the end it got too much and Maia just let it go. How much longer could she keep holding onto their dying friendship? It was long gone and she knew it. It had ended the minute Derek saw Kate and she knew it but for some reason she hadn't noticed it, there had been some inkling of hope in her but when Derek started dating Kate, Maia saw that their friendship was over. Derek didn't seem to care. Kate was like his sun. But Maia didn't let it get to her as much as before, sure she felt betrayed and upset but she wasn't about to just sit there and wallow about it. She delved into her studies and concentrated on continuing with training. She continued talking to Nathanial when she could. She was allowed into the _'Coven'_ and began her lessons with the others. Using ancient magic was difficult. It was complicated and draining. She'd started to learn basic spells and incantations. Controlling her powers and abilities was just as hard, she tried to branch out and develop the spells she was using, the magic she used and how she carried out her actions but it was difficult and most of the time she failed and had to try again. She tried to train in on her angel abilities but nothing happened, her mother said that it took time for the other side to kick in so for now just focus on developing her magical skills, using the elements, energy and spirits but it was easier said than done. Maia was slipping and sometimes it all got too much. Frequently she'd just give up because it was like nothing worked and she wasn't moving anywhere. But in the end she had to pick up again. She had no choice.

Logan's sixth birthday came round at the end of December, being born on Christmas day. It was a cute and sweet event. They stayed in and cooked dinner on a frosty snowy evening. Alec and Evangeline came over, so did the Hale's, well minus Peter – he'd become a reclusive. They sat around a crackling fire, with the Christmas tree glowing and a lovely supper. It was nice and cosy. Small gifts were exchanged but the main thing was that they were all together. Logan was happy of course, he got what he wanted and everyone he loved was there. He was upset that Peter hadn't shown, but he was too young to understand what had happened. He cheered up though when he saw the cake Maia and Katelyn had made him.

Derek managed to turn up. He came with his family and Maia was surprised that Kate wasn't with him. They'd talked briefly but Maia distanced herself, staying mainly with her little brother. Cora and Jace occupied Logan when Maia helped out her father dish the dessert and Laura, the ever so helpful twenty one year old helped to take pictures and videos. Maia had been standing with Jace watching Logan squeal with delight, his bright golden red eyes danced as he watched his parents magically animating his toys. Maia laughed happily; it was scene she'd remember forever.

"This is nice," Jace spoke softly, "there's no drama, for once."

"Yeah," Maia smiled, looking over to Derek who was sitting next to his father and little sister, laughing along with Logan, it had been a long time since Maia had seen his real laugh (well with anyone besides Kate). Sighing, Maia turned to her brother and grinned, "yeah it is nice."

Later on that night when Logan, who had eaten and entire meal, plus dessert and seconds was fast asleep on the floor, curled up underneath a blanket by the fire with his teddy bear in hand, the rest decided to put a movie on. Maia sat next to Logan, just stroking his hair absent mindedly with Jace on her left. Derek moved over and sat on the other side of Logan. He gave Maia a real smile and then secretly tucked in a little gift into Logan's blanket before turning back to the screen. Maia felt herself smiling. Cora had passed out on Laura's lap while the Hale parents chatted quietly to Katelyn, Andrew, Alec and Evangeline. It was memories like this that had Derek wishing things hadn't changed so quickly. Perhaps if they'd all had known what was to happen, everything wouldn't have come crashing down and perhaps then, they wouldn't have lost so many, perhaps then Logan would've made to Elementary school.

* * *

Maia's fifteenth birthday at the end of January was far from fun. She'd woken up with a horrible head ache. She felt as though her head was about to explode. She couldn't get up from bed and when she did she just stumbled and fell over. Her ears were ringing – it was like she could hear everything and nothing. Her vision was clouded; she could hardly open her eyes. Pain flooded through her body. Her heart's beating was the only thing that told her she was still alive.

Her parents had come as soon as they heard her screaming. Andrew was quick to get Maia water and tissues; he brought up a hot water bottle and closed the windows. Katelyn brought Maia up some pain killers and food. Nothing helped. Even when Logan tried to cheer her up or when Jace brought up the old dusty book Andrew had told him to get from the basement, and even when Andrew performed a healing spell, even then _nothing_ worked.

"Honey, it's okay," Katelyn whispered, gently massaging her daughter's head, "the pain will pass. It will pass."

Maia just groaned. Tears began to leak from her eyes when the pain got so much that she was seeing red. Her father tried to make her feel better by constantly bring up supplies of pain killers, water, food, but she turned it all away. Her parents knew what was happening. Maia was turning.

"What's happening to me?" Maia managed to ask as blood dripped from her nose. That's when Logan who had been curled against Maia trying to comfort her, started crying. Andrew had to remove him from the room.

"Maia!" Logan screamed, crying as his father took him downstairs, "_Maia, no_! Let me stay! I want to help! I want Maia to be okay!"

Katelyn cleaned up Maia's face as best she could, but the blood just flowing came back. Jace moved from the other side of the bed, to sit next to Maia. He stroked his sister's cheek worriedly. He didn't understand how Maia had become like this. Blood was now leaking from her mouth. Jace felt his heart accelerating. She looked like she was going to die.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jace asked shakily, "what's wrong with her? Why is she in so much pain? Why is she bleeding?"

Katelyn gently touched her son's shoulder and gave him a soft smile, "your sister will be fine, Jace, okay? She's just going through some changes."

"Well why is it hurting so much? Can't you make it stop? Make it stop!" Jace said frantically as tears started to leak from his eyes. His sister had paled considerably over the hours and her eyes were wide with pain, blood was dripping from her nose and mouth as her body shook with pain.

"She's going to be fine, Jace," Katelyn whispered as she kissed Maia's head, hugging her close and easing Maia's pain as best she could. She took away as much of it as possible, which is something the angel blood allowed but it didn't stop it all together. Maia still shook in her mother's arms.

In the end, Jace wasn't able to stay in the room. Like Logan who had lost it, Jace had to be removed from the room when Maia started screaming in pain. Andrew had to take Logan and Jace to stay with the Alec and Evangeline so that he could help Maia as best as he could. Even with both her parents taking away the pain from her body, Maia still felt like she was going to explode. Her heart rate was going exceedingly fast and her eyes had closed. Blood was filling up her sheets. Her head throbbed with pain. Her body felt weak and heavy, it was like she suddenly just become a bag of bones. There was no energy in her.

The pain in her back started at exactly noon. Maia's screams had echoed around the house for what seemed like ages. In the end around three she passed out from the pain only to be woken again at eight by a shooting feeling in her head. At first she thought her back was okay but then she felt it again. It was like her back was on fire. Every single fibre inside her was screaming. She felt like her skin was being ripped from her back. Then she realised that the skin on her back _actually_ was _ripping_. Blood started to flow onto the sheets again. Something started to sprout from her back – _wings_. Maia screamed. Her hands curled. She couldn't handle the pain. Her angel appeared and guided her parents. They tried to help Maia through the worst of it. Katelyn constantly holding her daughter's hand, taking away as much pain as possible. Nathanial kept muttering ancient spells under his breath to keep Maia's heart beating and to stop the torture from taking away the little energy she had left. Andrew whizzed around the room making it as comfortable as possible. Both parents wished their daughter didn't have to go through this. At one point Katelyn broke down crying and Andrew had to coax her back, telling her that Maia would pull through. Andrew was so strong. He had to be. He had to. Maia had to get through this.

Finally at midnight, the pain stopped. Maia was able to breathe. Her heart slowed. Her head wasn't pounding. Her body didn't ache. Her back felt slightly heavy but the pain was gone. Looking down she saw she was covered in blood. He hands were black and blue. Looking up to her parents, they both helped her up. The room was silent. Her parents pressed kisses to her head. Maia was suddenly overwhelmed with heat. Wobbling as she went, she passed her proud parents and Nathaniel who looked relieved as well as happy. She made it to her mirror and gaped. Behind her, sprouting from her back were two _very_ fiery, _very_ large feathered wings. Unlike her mother's they were huge in size, curved and angled yes, but they weren't elegant or delicate, hers were striking and distinctive.

"Congratulations Maia Evilyn, you've transformed."


	18. - Before The Storm -

[**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Teen Wolf guys. The awesome Jeff Davis does.]

* * *

Things started to fit into place after Maia's birthday. Her abilities began to kick in. Although she still hadn't mastered apparition yet, she'd finally gotten her healing powers and sensitive hearing. Training was also going a lot better for her; she'd finally moved up a level and had begun to use slightly more complicated magic and spells. Despite how much pain they had caused, Maia loved her wings. Also, surprisingly school wasn't too bad either – people either were nice to her or stayed away from her, which was better than at Middle School. But it seems nothing stays good forever. Derek and Maia hardly spoke anymore. The day after her birthday the Hale's were finally able to see her and things seemed okay then but after it worse again. It was like a rollercoaster with them, never able to be completely ripped apart from each other yet never really in the same place for long.

Kate and Derek were closer than ever. Maia had never seen him this happy since Paige. It hurt that he never was like that with her but what could she do? Time passed and before she knew it Jace's birthday in February, he was already _twelve_ and the next thing it was March. His birthday had been a small event but he preferred it that way. He'd remember moments like those forever, especially with everyone crowed onto that one sofa in front of the TV, watching homemade filmed video messages for his birthday. When March commenced things were going smoothly. It was just one horrible rainy day when Derek and Maia got into an argument. They hadn't spoken properly since January.

"Derek I'm telling you the truth!" Maia shouted desperately, trying to get Derek to listen to her but as usual he didn't want to hear it. She tried to grab his arm to turn him around but he pushed her protests away so she ran around him. Her heart was beating widely in her chest as anger began to flare up inside her. Her eyes flashed bright like orbs of fire for a second before she pulled back and fought to control her powers, burrowing them deeper inside her.

"Maia you don't know anything!" Derek retorted angrily, his own eyes flashing blue for a second, "Kate is just a normal girl!"

"No Derek she's not. I can sense it. She's different, there's a negative energy about her and its stronger now. There's something wrong and if you don't listen, something bad will happen," Maia pleaded, trying to grab at Derek's arm again but he shrugged her away. Anger was drawn all over his face and Maia could feel it radiating off of him.

"Maia you're crazy!" Derek shouted, "just because you're _jealous_ does _not_ give you the right to tell me what I can and can't do. I want to date her! She's amazing! You don't know anything about her so how can you say there's something wrong?! Don't you dare judge her!"

"Derek, I just know it, please –

"No Maia!" Derek snapped, his eyes flashing again, his anger flowing through his body to such a high level, it nearly knocked Maia out. He stared at her angrily for a second, growling, and "just leave me alone. Leave me alone."

Maia was left there outside Beacon Hills High, watching Derek go. She didn't bother running after him, he wouldn't listen anyway. Dejectedly, Maia slumped against the wall, tears leaking from her eyes. Any hope she had of hers and Derek's relationship getting better left her that very second.

"Haven't you seen her necklace? Don't you know what _'Argent'_ means?"

She knew Derek heard her and she knew he chose not to listen. Why? Well, because in a few months time the Hale house would be burnt to the ground – by hunters.

* * *

It happened in June, suddenly. Up until that day, everything had been normal. There had been no signs, no warnings, _nothing_. Andrew and Katelyn had gone to bed that 21st of June night, wishing their children goodnight, tucking them into bed and saying they'd see them in the morning. They'd promised they'd go into town, get some food, and go for a picnic or something. It didn't turn out that way. The way it did turn out however, would scar Maia and Jace for the rest of their lives. Katelyn and Andrew had woken up the next morning and they'd just _felt_ it. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen. Something bad, something terrifying...something _awful_ – something that would surely end in _blood_.

Katelyn and Andrew were fast to act. They knew what they needed to do – make sure their children were safe.

"Maia, honey you need to wake up for me," Maia heard her mother's soft voice in her ear. Groggily Maia moaned and tried to burrow deeper into her bed covers. It was so early.

"Mom...wha...is it?" Maia groaned, her voice muffled by her pillows. Katelyn pulled the covers off her daughter and touched her arm.

"Sweetie, we must go downstairs. Now," Katelyn said demandingly. Maia cracked her eyes open. Looking upon her mother's face, Maia knew not to argue. Her mother's eyes were hard and set, worry was all over her face and Maia could hear her racing heart. Maia could also see tears in her mother's eyes as she tried to smile. Something was wrong. Maia silently nodded, getting out of bed.

"What's wrong mom?" Maia asked her mother as they walked out onto the landing. Katelyn bent to her daughter's level and looked intently down at her. There was still that hard look in her eyes but Maia could see through the mask. Her mother was terrified. Katelyn took Maia by the shoulders gently and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's fine, sweetie," she whispered softly against her daughter's forehead, "everything is fine. We just need to go down okay?"

Maia could hear the desperation in her mother's voice. She could hear her rapid breathing, her pacing heart...something was _definitely_ wrong.

"But mom –

"Maia, its _fine_, _okay_?" Katelyn said, sharply cutting her daughter off with a smile that she hoped conveyed happiness but she was sure it looked fake. Maia's eyes met her mother's. She noticed the tears again. Everything was _not_ fine. Maia could still hear her mother's heart racing.

"Mom please –

"Maia, stop it. Its _fine_," Katelyn said abruptly, trying to smile again, "let's just go down."

Maia didn't argue again although there was a horrible feeling settling in on her. Confusion settled over her, her stomach felt like it was doing flips and her own heart was racing. There was a horrible tense feeling settling in on the house. Maia was sure then, that something awful was coming and she couldn't have been more right.

Once downstairs, Maia saw that Jace, Logan (both still, like Maia in their PJ's) and their father were in the living room. Her father's expression was torn. He looked tired and anxious. His eyes were green; they weren't flicking from blue to green anymore. Something was up. Katelyn ushered Maia over to her brothers while Andrew paced up and down in front of them, putting a hand to his chin in deep thought. Maia sat down in between her two brothers. This would've been an adorable picture to take. Logan in bright red, Logan in blue and Maia in purple but there was no time.

Logan burrowed himself closer into his sister's side. He didn't say anything. His golden red eyes were tired and worn. His usual cheeky smile was no longer on his lips. He was tired and really didn't want to be down at _four o'clock_ in the morning. Then again, neither did she. Jace was just the same. He was leaned back against the sofa. His black hair, like Logan's was messy and sticking up all over the place. His face showed pure annoyance. Maia could feel his anger boiling inside of him. The light flickered a little. His eyes trained in on his father's expectantly.

"Dad what's going on?" Jace asked rather irritated, "it's like _four_ in the morning!"

Andrew sighed and looked over at Katelyn who was at the door way, looking towards the front door. Her brown eyes met his, she nodded. Maia noticed her mother's hands were shaking. Andrew turned back to his children.

"Dad if this is about –

"Jace it's not about that piece of cake," Andrew chuckled, even though it seemed forced and fake, Maia could see that nothing was really worth laughing over right now, something horrible must be happening. Jace sighed, a small smile on his face and sat back, confused. His anger quelled but Maia could still sense his frustration beneath his smile. He just wanted to get back to bed.

"Kids we need to tell you something," their father said sadly and knelt in front of his three children that sat on the sofa. Katelyn sat beside her husband. She pushed her fiery hair from her face and tried to give her children a smile. It didn't work. Her hands were still shaking and Maia could see through her parents' marks. They both looked worried, angry, desperate and protective all in one. Andrew took one of Katelyn's shaking hands and then looked back to his children, squeezing his wife's hand. Maia's confusion grew, she'd never seen her mother like _this_ before and she'd never seen her father so conflicted. Looking to Logan, he looked up at her with those wide beautiful eyes. She wrapped an arm around him.

"We need to be quick though. Alec and Evangeline will be here any second," Andrew continued, staring right at Jace. Jace was no longer lounging back, tiredly. His attention was now focussed on his father rather than getting back to bed.

"Dad...," Jace trailed off as he saw his father's broken expression. Andrew shook his head and gave his son a tight smile. Jace felt confusion growing inside of him.

"Alright, children, we know that it's early in the morning. We're sorry for waking you but we need to be sure. We need you to be _safe_," Andrew said quickly, looking to each of his children in turn. Maia felt her heart rate accelerating. She could hear Jace's heart pick up – he was confused and worried. She looked at him. His eyes met hers. His brow furrowed in a silent question. Maia shrugged, unable to speak.

"Dad, what's going on?" Logan finally spoke up tearfully, looking to his father's face from Maia's side. Both parents shared a look. Katelyn sighed, tears now leaking from her usually bright eyes. Andrew kissed her cheek softly. He pulled her closer and sat a little closer to his children.

"We're going to be _fine_ we just want you to know that, okay?" Katelyn said. Maia could detect the sorrow in her voice. Her voice shook with every word she said. She raised and a shaking hand to her face as more tears escaped. Jace's lips parted in shock. He leaned forwards and tried to reach out to his mother.

"Mom...," Jace whispered worriedly, his eyes locked on his mother. She shook her head unable to finish. Jace's brow furrowed even more so. His eyes flicked anxiously from his mother and father.

"We just need to be sure," Andrew said finishing for his wife, "we need you to listen to us okay?"

All three children nodded. Maia held Logan closer to her and quickly took Jace's hand in other hand. None of them daring to speak, they held their breath, their hearts were racing. Tears were falling freely down their mother's face. Their father held back his tears. He kept up the smile, the act, as if everything was going to be okay but as soon as the following words left his lips, his smile broke, his eyes dulled in colour and then the room was silent.

"We're going to be attacked."


	19. - Don't Go Please Don't Go -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Right I have proof read this but if anything slips, it's my fault! Enjoy anyway!]

* * *

Pin drop silence. Maia felt as though everything slowed. Her heart rate accelerated. She couldn't move. It was like she couldn't react. She just _stopped_, staring at her parents with wide, frightened eyes. Logan was the one to break the silence. He burst into tears. Next to go was Jace. Questions seemed to tumble out of his mouth at a million miles per hour. He didn't even take a second to breathe. He started pacing. His hands were shaking. Tears started to stream down his face. Then he was swearing. Maia still didn't move. Suddenly everything was so loud. She couldn't think straight. They were going to be _attacked_? Attacked. Hunters. Angel-Witch hunters were coming. They were going to die. It was over. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts that didn't make sense.

Katelyn took Logan in her arms quickly. Andrew stood to stop Jace from pacing. He managed to get him to sit down again. Andrew took Maia's hand but her eyes didn't meet his when he tried to catch her eye level. Jace was still swearing. Katelyn was trying to calm down Logan who was _screaming_. Andrew was yelling over Logan's screaming to get through to Jace who was having some sort of melt down. And in the midst of all of it, Maia sat by her brother with her father desperately trying to stop Jace from rocking back forth, stop his muttering and swearing plus, trying to get through to Maia. It was like she'd just turned to stone. Her eyes stayed on the place her parents had been sitting. She didn't even blink. She didn't speak.

Alec and Evangeline apparated into the living room a few minutes later, no one else was coming. The Hale's were out of town for the weekend, so it meant they were on their own. They had time though. A week tops. Enough time for Alec and Evangeline to get what they needed and for the Hale's to get back. Then they'd be stronger – _together_. If only it had turned out that way.

The Lockwood's tried to help. They really did. But everything was too much. Jace was still muttering, he kept swearing. The lights were flickering. Logan sobs still filled up the room. Maia still didn't speak. She closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to control her breathing. Everything was too loud. Her heart was pounding. She felt sweat beads on her forehead. The room was spinning. She couldn't breathe. The voices of her parents and the Lockwood's seemed to get louder and louder.

"Logan please, shhh, it's going to be okay."

"Jace come on, Jace calm down."

"Maia, look at me, look at me Maia."

"Andrew this is not working, we need to act!"

"You don't think I know that Alec?!"

"Katelyn, he won't stop muttering."

"Please, Maia come on...Jace snap out of it. Son, it's going to be alright."

"Maia, honey, you need to snap out of it, you must be strong for your parents and brothers."

"_Maia, Maia, Maia come on!" _

Help. Help. Help me. Help me. Help me. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Help. Help. Help. HELP.

Then everything went silent. Maia's eyes opened.

"We're going to die aren't we?"

* * *

"Now are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Alec asked Andrew shakily. Andrew nodded. The defeated look on Andrew's face told Alec there was no other way. His heart dropped.

"It needs to happen like this," Andrew told his best friend firmly, "if you can manage to find Emma and Nathan, I'm sure you can, and get more supplies, get back in time, the Hale's will be back before the attack and everything will fall into place."

Alec nodded. Andrew and Katelyn had managed to convince them to go out and search for Emma and Nathan. Now while this job for anyone else was impossible, the Lockwood's knew what they were doing. They'd find them. That way, they'd be able to get supplies that Dr. Deaton didn't have. He couldn't help much with this. By the time the Lockwood's return, the Hale's would be back and when the angel hunters got here, they'd have back up. It was a plan that would've worked so well.

"We really don't want to leave you like this," Evangeline said worriedly, "you'll be alone with the kids and they're so young. They can't handle this yet."

"It has to be this way. We need to get more anti toxins and weaponry, what we have here isn't enough to handle a whole force," Katelyn replied. Her eyes were worn. She no longer had tears in her eyes but her face held a dull and defeated look, much like her husband's.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Alec asked his voice cracking. Alec was never one to show emotion. But this time he did. These were his best friends and they were under threat. He couldn't lose them. "What if this is a trick? What if they come...sooner?"

"They won't," Andrew said firmly despite his doubts, "and if they do, well then we'll face them."

"Andrew, this is all happening too fast. I can't believe they found us. They could strike earlier if they've gotten this far," Evangeline pressed, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked upon the Evilyn's. This was the toughest thing she'd ever done. Leaving her best friends in the hopes that an attack wouldn't take place but they all knew that was a lie, deep down, they all knew it.

"They won't," Andrew repeated, his voice cracked, "it will be alright."

"Oh Gods, I can't believe this is happening," Katelyn whispered, shaking against her husband. He kissed her forehead. Alec's eyes began to water. A lump formed in his throat. His mask cracked. Evangeline's shaking hands found his. Andrew let his arms snake around his wife and friends. Fear and anxiousness settled in on the four.

"We'll get through this," Andrew whispered, as Alec let out a strangled panicked noise that sounded like a cross between an agreement and sob.

"We always do, we will this time," Katelyn muttered determinedly. "It'll be okay. We'll be right here waiting for you."

"Like always?" Alec and Evangeline asked. Alec's watery black eyes searching each of his friends faces. Evangeline's crying eyes met Katelyn's. Katelyn managed a smile and Andrew nodded.

"Like _always_."

* * *

It was after the Lockwood's left when Katelyn felt it.

_Death. _

Getting everyone down into the basement, after locking the doors and windows, putting up protection spells all around the house, masking them in a cocoon, Katelyn finally closed the basement door placing enchantments over that too.

"Mom what's happening?" Maia asked, her voice wavering with fear. Logan was asleep on his father's lap on the sofa in the corner. Andrew softly stroked his son's cheek. Maia sat next to the crackling fire with Jace across from her. Katelyn walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, everything's fine. We're just here for safe measures, okay?" Katelyn whispered shakily, "we promise everything will be fine."

"Alec and Evangeline will be back. It will all be okay," Andrew said softly, closing his eyes momentarily.

"How can you be so sure?" Jace asked, clasping his hands in front of him, shaking beneath the blankets wrapped around him, despite being next to the fire.

"We just know honey," Katelyn said, taking her son's hand in hers. Jace met her eye level. Katelyn gave her son a small smile. He tried to return it.

"Have you spoken to Nathanial and Raziel?" Maia asked, looking to her parents. The thought hadn't crossed her mind until now. "They can help!"

"Honey, we spoke to them earlier this morning before coming to wake you three. They are unable to help directly remember. They can only guide and assist," Katelyn replied, sadly, looking from Andrew to her daughter.

"But we really need their help!" Maia protested angrily, "why can't they help?!"

"It is against the laws of the Gods. This is part of the Gods plan. It has to happen otherwise the future and natural balance of the universe will change," Andrew replied, his voice deep and strong despite the fear growing inside him.

"But...they're supposed to be our angels, to help us!" Maia shouted angrily. Her eyes flaring up and her face shifted. Katelyn gently touched Maia's shoulder. Jace watched with wide eyes. He was too tired and worn to say anything.

"It is the way of the Gods," Katelyn said sadly, "if the angels can help they will to the best of their ability, if not, well then it's up to us."

"Can't they appear to us?" Maia asked, trying to find at least one loop hole – a way for the angels to help them.

"I'm afraid not. You can still hear them though," Katelyn said, touching her daughter's head softly, "in here."

* * *

It was around midnight when it happened. Jace as fast asleep on the floor, curled up in his blankets. Andrew was wide awake, sitting on the stairs with Katelyn. Logan was asleep on the couch. Maia awoke with a start. She'd heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked frightened, her heart started to beat at an erratic pace, "what was that?"

"Honey stay down here, okay?" Katelyn said urgently, hugging her daughter, "stay down here, okay? Don't move. Look after your brothers, alright?"

"But mom, whatever it is, I want to help!" Maia protested angrily as rage flared up inside her, "I can do this!"

"No Maia, you're too young, you must stay down here," Andrew demanded, gripping his daughter's shoulder. Maia could see the pain on her mother's face. She could hear her racing heart. She could see her father's worry. Maia knew this was it. They were here. It had all been a trick. She could see it on her parents' faces.

"But dad –

"_NO_, Maia, I said no and that's it. You stay down here. We'll go; it's probably just Alec and Evangeline. But if not, whatever you hear, you do _not_ come up. Do not move from here. Stay here with your brothers," Andrew said, gripping his daughter's shoulders tightly. Maia felt as though her world was crashing around her. Tears pricked her eyes. She nodded.

"Okay," Maia whispered, "I promise."

"Good," Andrew said quietly, "it's going to be okay chipmunk. It will be."

Maia couldn't speak. Her chest felt tighten. It was over. She knew it and in that moment she knew she could lose her parents. She felt so helpless. No help was coming. _No one_. It was just them, _alone_. No words came to mind. Helplessly and desperately trying to convey what she was feeling, she hugged both of her parents. She broke down holding them close as something else crashed from upstairs. She could hear her parents' crying too. Wrapped up in her parents' arms, it dawned on her that was nothing they could do. Not even Nathanial who kept whispering things in her head.

"We'll see you soon sweetheart," Katelyn whispered as Andrew kissed his daughter's head. Maia nodded and felt her parents' arms slipping away. Katelyn quickly placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," Maia's voice cracked. A sob left her lips as she hugged her waist. Watching her parents walk away was the hardest thing she'd ever had to watch. She wanted to help them. But she had to stay here with her brothers. She couldn't leave them. Plus, if she just thought positively, she knew her parents would be back. They would be fine.

"We love you too."

Andrew and Katelyn kissed both Logan's and Jace's head, whispering _'I love you's'_ and _'we'll be back_' to their sleeping sons. They hugged both their sleeping forms, tears leaking from both their eyes. It was all happening too quickly and Maia had no control over it. She couldn't stop it. Her parents gave her one final look.

"D-don't go," Maia whispered, crying as she watched her parents forms slowly disappearing as they started to apparate.

"Chipmunk it's going to be alright," her father smiled sadly, "it will be."

"Mom...dad...," Maia whispered, "d-don't –

"Sweetheart, we love you. We'll be right back. We're right here okay," Katelyn said, holding a hand over her own heart and gave her daughter an air kiss. Then her father winked and mother smiled despite her tears. And then her parents disappeared out of the room. Maia stumbled backwards, waking up Jace and Logan; they sat huddled in the corner, wrapped up in blankets, crying silently to the sounds of screams from upstairs.


	20. - I'll Be Your Soldier -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf. I don't own the title or song reference. I don't own the song, 'Soldier' it belongs to Gavin Degraw, and it's a lovely, emotional song!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means so much!]

* * *

No child should ever have to hear their parents' screams. No child should ever have to deal with the pain and terror of losing their parents and not being able to do anything about it. Maia, Jace and Logan sat in that dusty, enchanted, ancient basement, wrapped up on those blankets in the darkness. Maia pulled her brothers close. Logan buried himself into her side, crying, sobbing desperately. Jace was at her other side, burrowed close to his sister as well.

"It's going to be okay," Maia whispered as tears streaked down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms tighter around her two younger brothers holding them close. "It's going to be okay. It will be."

Maia's voice cracked. She rested her head on Jace's. Sobs racked through her body as another crash sounded from upstairs followed by a high pitched battle cry. Logan flinched and held onto his older sister even tighter.

"Maia where are mommy and daddy?" Logan asked, his voice wavering as he fought to control the sobs leaving his lips, "are they coming back?"

"Yes, Logan...mommy and daddy, will be back," Maia said as her eyes filled with more tears, she tried to catch her breath, suddenly feeling like she was being swallowed by the darkness.

"They'll be back, I promise," Maia whispered, kissing her brother's forehead, as she held back a sob. She gave her little brother a smile but even Logan could tell it was fake. Her lips were trembling. Tears leaked from her eyes. A strangled sob left her lips.

"They'll be back...they promised," Maia said as she pulled Logan onto her lap. He buried his head in her neck and nodded. Maia held onto him, crying silently. She felt so helpless. Her parents' were fighting and she was sat there in the basement. She had no way to help them. She had to keep telling herself it would be fine, it would all be fine but even she knew that was a lie. Nathanial had gone silent now. The last he said was _'little one it will be okay, your parents can fight this,'_ but then he was ripped away from her. She heard his scream. The Gods must've got to him. Maia desperately, frantically tried to call him, to shout to him, help him but he was gone now. She didn't know if she'd ever hear from him again. They were utterly alone.

"Then why are you so upset?" Logan asked, staring up at her with his big wide golden red beautiful eyes, "why are we crying? They'll be back so it will be okay."

"Yes, baby, yes, it will be fine," Maia shushed him, holding him close as another crash and roar sounded from upstairs. She rocked back and forth, cupping his head to her neck and tightening her grip. "It will be fine."

Maia's eyes felt heavy and sore with tears. She couldn't seem to stop the pain from surging through her body. She could feel her parents' anger, their rage, their frustration. It was consuming them. Maia thought then, they might be some hope.

"Maia, why can't we go and help?" Jace asked from Maia's right. He was snuggled into her side, trying to block the noises from upstairs. Glass shattering, doors breaking, wood cracking, bones breaking, and the awful blood curdling screams ...all of it echoed through the house like a broken record on repeat. Over and over, never stopping... with the constant evil laughter in the background. Maia looked down to Jace. He looked so tired and worn. His eyes were puffy and sore from crying. His lips were trembling. His eyes were an explosive green. His face was half shifted. Tears trickled down his pale face.

"Because we can't leave Logan – we have to stay here. Mom and dad said so, they'll be back when it's over," Maia replied, trying to sound stronger than she felt. Her chest felt tight. Her heart was beating faster than usual. She was terrified but she had to stay strong for her brothers. She had to even as she heard her mother screaming for the hunters to leave her husband alone.

"What if they don't?" Jace asked as his voice cracked. Maia wiped away her tears away furiously and touched Jace's cheek.

"They will okay," she said with determination in her voice, "they will, they always are."

"Promise?" Jace asked in a small, weak, frightened voice. His hands gripped Maia's hand. Maia nodded despite the sinking feeling that was growing inside her. Another roar sounded. Another set of cackling followed it. Maia put on a smile.

"I promise."

Maia was silent for a while. The basement filled with their quiet cries. Logan was slipping in and out unconsciousness. Jace was still holding onto his sister's hands. The noises still raged on upstairs. She could hear her parents yelling. She could hear the voices of the hunters as well. The shouting, the cursing, the swearing, all above the noises of bullets, slashes of knives and swords –Maia thought she might pass out from the noise. It was too much. The screaming. The horrible screaming. Over and over. Again and again. Tears pricked her eyes again as Jace whispered:

"Make it stop Maia."

Maia kissed her brother's head as he rested his head on her shoulder. Maia lifted her dull eyes and sighed, staring ahead. Taking a deep breath, she gripped onto Jace's hand and stroked Logan's hair with her other hand.

"M-my aim is so true... I wanna sh-ow you...I'll try for-ever," Maia started to sing, putting her head back against the wall, her eyes trained in on the stairwell. Her voice shook with every word she sung. She kept her voice quiet but it was just as powerful. It rang through the basement. Jace focussed on her voice, trying to block out the noises from upstairs. He felt his heart beat raging. This was the song their mother would sing to them if they ever were in pain or frightened. Any time they needed reassurance, this was the song.

"I'm never gonna say 'surrender'," Maia continued to sing as another crash sounded from upstairs. Her voice was getting louder with every word, trying to overpower the noises from upstairs. Logan flinched and burrowed himself closer to his siblings. Jace gripped his arm. Tears streaked down his face as another scream echoed through the house.

"I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if...you can't see it," Maia continued, her eyes looking down to her brothers. A small, sad, broken smile reached her lips, tears dripped down her face. Jace wiped them away quickly. A smile rose to his lips. A bone chilling scream sounded from upstairs.

"You're thirsty, I'll be y-your r-rain, you get h-hurt, I'll take your pain," Maia managed to keep singing. Logan's eyes closed. He took a deep breath and listened to the sound of his sister's beating heart and voice. It gave the six year old some reassurance. His sister and brother were still here. They _weren't_ leaving them. He _knew_ that. He _hoped_ that.

"I know you don't believe it," Maia's voice echoed through the basement. Jace smiled faintly at the sound of her singing. It reminded him of the time he'd woken up from a nightmare and his mother had sung this song to get him back to sleep.

"But I said it and I still mean it," Maia kissed Logan's and Jace's head, gripping both of their hands tightly in hers. "When you heard what I told you, when you get worried, I'll be your soldier."


	21. - Then There Was Silence -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Hope you like this one! This is all proof read but you know the drill, if anything slips up, it's my mistake.]

* * *

Then the noises stopped.

_Silence. _

Maia couldn't hear any glass shattering. There was no wood being broken. No screaming or yelling. The sound of bullets and the swish and flick of metal was gone. She couldn't hear _anything_. She couldn't hear any heartbeats. Even when she listened in, it was like everything was blocked off from her.

"Maia I can't hear anything. Can you? Can you listen in? What's happened?" Jace asked, taking Logan from Maia as she shushed him and stood very slowly. Logan and Jace watched confused as Maia stared at the spiralling staircase. She looked upwards. The door was still locked and the three of them were still under the protection of their mother's spell. Maia could see light seeping in from the corners of the door. Someone had to still be up there. Maia's heart rate picked up. Someone _had_ to be. Her parents _had_ to be alive. Why couldn't she hear them? Why couldn't she hear _anything_?

"Maia, what is it? Why is it so quiet?" Jace asked worriedly, standing up as well. Maia's eyes didn't leave the door. She put up her hand and listened in. She couldn't hear any one speaking. But she knew that someone was upstairs, somewhere.

"Jace, I can't hear anything either. Even when listening in, I can't hear anything. I-I...think it's over," Maia whispered quickly. She turned back to her brothers. Logan's eyes were wide and scared. He clutched onto his brother's arm tightly. Jace gulped. Maia could hear their heart beats, beating frantically.

"W-what do we do?" Jace whispered back, his explosive green eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Maia turned back to the stairway, her hand on the metal, cold banister, peering upwards. She stepped up onto the first step and sighed.

"Well we need to do _something_. We can't just stay down here. We need to check. We need to know for sure if it's all over," Maia whispered, her mind was racing at a million miles per hour in a frantic attempt to find some logical reason why it was so silent. "We need to find mom and dad. They'll be up there somewhere."

"What if it's a trick?" Jace asked frightened, "what if... –

"Jace whatever it is, we need to know anyway. We need to get out of here somehow before...look either way if they're still alive, those hunters are going to find us and they're going to try to kill us. We need to get out of here to escape and staying down here isn't going to do that," Maia snapped, her control slipping slightly. Her eyes flashed for a second.

"Okay," Jace nodded. His face was fully shifted and his eyes were flaring up. Despite his strong front, Maia knew he was terrified. His hands were shaking and his voice wavered as he spoke. Logan stood transfixed. His heart was beating so fast Maia thought it may explode from his chest. His eyes were wide and round. He no longer was crying but looked like he was about to crack any second.

"Okay guys, we need to take things with us," Maia said quickly, turning to the weaponry. There was no time to worry and have long comforting conversations. They had to act now. It was something Alec had taught her. She ran over and picked up the sword that she'd chosen on her first day down here. Quickly, she passed Logan a sharp dagger and to Jace a sword that he would learn to use perfectly.

"Okay, if anything happens you use these, alright," Maia instructed her brothers, "Logan if someone advances on you, quickly slash them across the legs or chest, they'll fall back. If they grab you, you stab them first, drill it right in. Jace you know how to defend yourself. Dad taught you well. Always point away from yourself, use your opponents strength against them."

There wasn't enough time for more. This was it. Maia crouched by her brothers trying to smile, "guys, it's going to be alright. We're just going to see if it's all clear. We're going to get out of this."

Logan nodded and let a small sob leave his lips. Jace's eyes were flicking frantically around the room and back to the staircase. He looked desperate and worried and confused and frightened all in one.

"Jace how about I just go –

"No," Jace snapped angrily. His eyes quickly trained in on hers, hard and set. He wasn't going to back down. He was stronger than that. "I may be shit scared but you're not going alone. _Alright_?"

"Jace, Logan is only –

"I know but Maia think about it. You go up there alone and they get you. They're just going to do the same to us down here. We stick together, like always," Jace said determinedly. His face was set. He'd made up his mind. Maia could see that. There was no point arguing, they had no time.

"Like always," Maia repeated. She gave her brothers the best smile she could muster despite her fear and brought them close for one last hug before she turned to the stairs and slowly began taking the steps. Jace and Logan stayed close behind her. All three children held their breath as they neared the door. Maia put a hand to the handle. Her heart was practically in her throat. She muttered the counter spell to her mother's protection spell. It was difficult to push against her mother's spell and she could feel her energy draining as she forced her mind to push against it. Finally the spell gave way. Panting, Maia turned the handle. Jace and Logan were literally pressed up against her in anticipation. Slowly she pushed the door open. It didn't make a sound. Peering through the crack, her eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH!


	22. - And Then It Was Over -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Dudes thanks for the reviews! Have tissues guys! I have read through this but it you know if anything slips – sorry!]

* * *

Peering over the trap door, Maia could see that everything was in disarray. The basement was just below the _'meeting room'_, so when the three children came up through the trap door that was the first room they saw. The table was thrown off to the side. The chairs were broken. The windows were shattered. Glass was everywhere. The walls had been knocked into; there were large holes with dust, rock and brick crumbling from them. There was a hunter crumpled in the corner. He was dead, he had no heartbeat. Turning back to her brothers she saw Logan huddled into Jace's side. Both of them raised their wide eyes.

"Okay?" Maia asked uncertainly looking from Jace's wide green eyes to Logan's cat like ones. Both of them gulped at the same time, and then nodded.

"Let's go get mom and dad," Jace said as strongly as he could muster. Maia managed a small smile despite the fear bubbling inside her and her pounding heart. She lifted herself up, keeping low and close to the ground, she heaved herself out. On her hands and knees, she winced as the glass began to cut into her knees through her jeans and prick her skin. But the minute it cut into the flesh, it already started to heal. She turned back to her brothers and held out her hand for Jace to take. Jace took her outstretched hand, getting out and then both of them helped Logan out of the trap door. Closing it quietly, Maia turned back to the open doorway. She still couldn't see anyone or hear anyone.

"Alright, stay low and stay close to me," Maia instructed. Both of her brothers nodded. Maia took a deep breath, lifting herself up a little and began to walk, bent down and slowly. Her brothers followed close behind her, glass crunching underneath the soles of their shoes. Stopping at the door way, Maia put her arm out to stop her brothers from moving forwards. Quickly, she put a finger up to her lips and then turned back, peering around the corner. The open plan space that was the living room, backroom and kitchen was in a complete and utter mess. Part of the living room was blocked off from their sight but they could see that the TV was smashed and crushed. The sofas were ripped. There was a hunter dead in the corner of the room. She couldn't detect his heartbeat. The dinner table was thrown across the room. The chairs were broken into pieces. The windows were smashed in. There was glass everywhere again. Broken pieces of wood covered the floors. There were odd pieces of cutlery on the floors. The walls were crushed in, brick and rock piling up on the floors. And everything was dotted with drops of blood. In some areas there was more blood, over the glass, the wood, the parts of the walls still standing, the ceiling...Maia felt her heart racing faster and faster, wishing it wasn't her parents'. Some areas were filled with water, she could see where her father must've used earth – there bits of green vines, leaves, tree bark. On one side of the room Maia could see dying flames. It was evident her parents had used all the magic they could muster, the smell of magic hung strongly in the air.

"Okay, come on quickly, come on," Maia whispered. Slowly, Maia and her brothers walked, bent down further into the open plan space. Hiding behind the cabinets of the kitchen, Maia pressed her back against it. Jace and Logan huddled in next to her.

"Are you both alright?" Maia whispered, looking over both of her brothers. They both nodded. They could so easily just run back into the meeting room and down into the basement. Shaking her head, Maia refused to think of that, they had to find their parents. Slowly, Maia craned her head around the cupboards that were cracked and broken. Maia's eyes widened and she felt a scream crawling up her throat and dying on her lips. There crumpled in the middle of the living room, in a pool of her own blood was Katelyn Evilyn.

Maia felt as if everything slowed. She could hear her brothers screaming next to her. It was Jace who got up first. Forgetting his sword, he dashed over, tripping as he went. He reached their mother and scooped her up. Tears were streaming down his face. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Hysterically he started swearing, cursing, his face was shifting again.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Jace's voiced echoed through the house. "YOU ASSHOLES!"

He continued swearing and screaming until he couldn't anymore. His body gave way and he hunched over and clung onto their mother's body.

"Mom, please...," Jace whispered, crying into her shoulder. "Come on, _please_."

Maia couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. Her chest suddenly felt so tight, she felt as though she was being compressed. Her dead eyes stared at her mother's form. Without even realising a scream left her lips. A strangled, high pitched, broken scream echoed around the room. She sat there transfixed and unable to move. Her sword went limp in her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart ached.

It was Logan who got up after Jace. He was stumbling over the glass and wood, leaving his dagger. His whole body was shaking. High pitched screams were leaving his lips. The six year old sobbed and sobbed into his mother's broken body.

"Mommy, mommy...," Logan's broken, little voice begged, crying, sobbing, screaming desperately clinging onto his mother's body. Maia still couldn't move. She felt like every cell in her body had stopped working. Her head fell back. Staring at the ceiling, she felt pain coursing through her body. Her body convulsed with sobs. Anger and filled with rage, her face shifted. The lights flickered violently. Both of them exploded. Fire gleamed in her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, standing up, taking her sword with her, "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! COME ON THEN WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON THEN! COME ON!"

Maia's eyes flicked all around the room, no one appeared. She stood there, catching her breath, searching for the damn hunters with her eyes. In the end, she couldn't stand anymore. She stumbled over to her brothers and mother. She slumped next to Jace and pulled their mother's head into her lap. Moving Katelyn's fiery hair from her face, Maia could see that her eyes were open. They stared up at the ceiling. The fire in them was dead. Her eyes were black – the colour a Whitelighter- Witch's eyes turned when they died. Blood covered her face. Her lips were ripped open. Her skin had deep slashes, blood seeped from them. Her skin was sizzling. The wounds had been caused by an angel sword. Her spine was broken. Her arms were limp. Her legs were oddly positioned. Her clothes were ripped and bloodied. Her heart wasn't beating. She was gone. She was dead. Their mother was dead. Maia felt like she wanted to die. She didn't want to live anymore. How could they go on? They would no longer be able to hear her voice, her laugh, see her smile, have her hugs...no more joy and laughter, no more messing around and having dinner together. Nothing. She was gone. _Forever_.

Jace put his face down on his mother's stomach, gripping the material of her clothes and screamed into her body. His whole body shook beside Maia.

"MOM!" Jace's voice echoed around the whole house. "Come on, come back. It's not that bad, it's not. Maia, we can fix it, we can fix it, we can!"

Maia couldn't respond. She just clung onto her mother's frame as Logan moved around so he was the other side of Katelyn's head and touched his mother's cheek with his small hand.

"Mommy, come back, mommy please come back. You said you'd come back...mommy, please," Logan sobbed, stroking his mother's cheek. Maia felt sobs crawling up her throat, tears leaking from her eyes as she watched Logan begging for their mother to come back to life.

"Mom, come on, please, come on," Maia whispered, shaking her mother, "you promised! _MOM_!"

Katelyn didn't react. Her body was limp. It was already cold. Maia began to push down on her chest, pinched her nose, tilted her head back, and pushed air into her mouth frantically.

"Mom come on! Wake up! We can fix this, we can fix you, come on!" Maia's hands were shaking; she repeated it over and over, screaming. "MOM!"

"Mom! Come on!" Maia shouted, her hands covered with her mother's blood. Sweat had formed on Maia's forehead. She wiped her face. Blood smearing over her forehead and cheeks, Maia let out a frustrated shout, angry tears dripping from her eyes.

"Maia," Jace whispered, his voice was sore and broken from all the screaming and crying. He lifted his head from his mother's body. "Maia, stop it, Maia come on, stop it."

"No! I can do this! I can try!" Maia didn't stop. Her hands fumbled frantically with Katelyn's body trying to bring her back. Shouts and screams left her lips; she mumbled spells and incantations as her hands pushed down on her mother's chest desperately.

"Maia, stop it, Maia, there's no use," Jace whispered, touching his sister's arm and trying to stop her from breaking her mother's ribs. Logan had sat back and watched silently as Maia fussed uselessly over their mother's body. His eyes were wide and his face was covered with blood and tears and sweat.

"Mom, come on, come on, get up!" Maia screamed angrily. Her was voice getting higher and higher, more frantic, broken and desperate.

"Maia, stop it," Jace said a little more firmly, shaking his sister, "STOP IT!"

Jace put his hand over Maia's and gripped it tightly, "Maia she's gone. She's gone Maia, she's gone."

Logan who was scared witless also reached out to touch his sister's hand. Maia's eyes lifted to her brothers slowly. Both of them were covered in their mother's blood. Tears and sweat covered their faces. Glass was sticking into their legs and knees. Maia stopped mid action. A sigh left her lips. Her eyes welled up all over again. Her lips trembled. A sob left her lips and she broke down all over again. She pulled her mother's form and brothers in close. The room filled up with their cries and sobs until Logan spoke up.

"Maia, where's daddy?"

"Let's go find him, shall we?"

* * *

The three children left their mother unwillingly. Maia straightened her body and put a torn sheet over her. Promising that they'd come back, they went to find their father. Dashing across the hall way into the spare room, they found that it was completely turn upside down as well. The room was about to cave in. The ceiling was crumbling. The walls were shaking. Brick and rock were tumbling down onto the floor. Dust swirled in the room. Maia could hardly see. Coughing, she covered her mouth and instructed that her brothers do the same. Despite the poor condition of the room, Maia spotted her father in a crumpled mess amongst all the broken furniture.

_"DAD!"_ the three of them yelled. Dashing over, Maia stopped short. Their father had an angel sword sticking out from his chest. His eyes were wide open. His mouth was slack. His skin had paled even more like their mother's had. His eyes no longer changed colour and had turned black. Blood leaked from his mouth. His jaw was broken. His arms were limp and oddly positioned. His hair was matted with blood. His face was covered with slashes. His body had holes and deep gashes running along and through is torn clothes Maia could see all of them seeping with blood. His skin was sizzling just like their mother's.

Maia's heart stopped. Again, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. The room started to shake even more. They had to act fast. Maia's heart started to race quicker. She started panicking. They had to get out of there. But it seemed like her brothers had gone into shock. Jace fell to his knees. The air left his lungs. Logan backed up. His back pressed against the wall. His eyes were wide. This time Maia was the first to react. She walked over and carefully took one side of her father.

"Jace help me!" Maia instructed, her voice was a desperate cry as she tried to grab her brother's attention. Jace was a blubbering mess. He stared up at Maia with wide tearful eyes.

"Maia, he's...she's... –

"I know Jace I know! But we need to move him now! This room is about to cave in!" Maia said frantically as the ceiling started to crumble even more so. The lights fell from the ceiling, crackling with dying electricity. It missed Jace by a fraction. Jumping up, he put a hand over his chest as the light fizzled and sparked. Logan screamed.

"Come on!" Maia screamed and heaved their father's limp body up. Together Jace and Maia stumbled from the room, pushing Logan in front of them. Just as they reached the hall way, the spare room behind them crumbled and Maia's bed room fell into it. There was no time to worry about that. Quickly, Maia and Jace set their father down next to their mother. Maia moved Andrew's hand so that it was over Katelyn's. She quickly drew their kind's symbol over their parent's hands on the wood of the room and sat back. She picked up the torn sheet that was over her mother's body and put it over her father's as well. Only their faces could be seen now. Maia magically conjured up some lavender and set them around her parents. She clicked and fire appeared, encircling the three children and their parents. The symbol she'd drawn flared up. This is how their kind was dealt with after death. Their angel would come and take their body to be prepared and then they'd be a special burial away from the humans, in a tomb and in here there would be symbols and enchantments to keep it clean and safe from harm. In some cases, their angel would just take the body and bury it up wherever they lived. It was up to the relatives of the person how they wished for their funeral to go. But at the moment, their angels had been cut off from them; there was no way of reaching them. They'd have to appear on their own.

Jace and Logan sat either side of Maia and now they were able to mourn properly. Logan collapsed on his father's body and Jace cradled his mother's hand and father's hand. Logan was hysterical, the six year old was begging for his parents to come back. He shook their bodies and kissed their faces but they didn't wake up. This was not something a six year old should see.

"Mommy, daddy, come on, wake up, please," his little voice repeated over and over. There was nothing Maia could do to make it better. She just sat there in the middle, staring at them both. Her whole world had crashed. She wanted to die. She wanted to join them. Bellowing at the top of her lungs, she cried for them to come back. For help to come –for anyone to come but no one did. It was just them. They were left to cry in their broken house.

"I love you mom. I love you dad," Maia whispered, touching both of their faces, "we all love you."

"You promised, you promised you'd come back!" Jace muttered, staring at his parents' limp forms. "You promised that everything would be okay! You said that we had a week! A week!"

"Jace...," Maia whispered, her voice croaked and it was painful to say much. He looked up at her. He looked rabid. She just touched his shoulder and he collapsed into her side. His quiet sobs echoed around the house. Logan was quiet for a while. He sat there just looking at his parents. He didn't speak. Maia didn't know what to do now. Where would they go? Where were the hunters? Why couldn't she hear them? Why hadn't she been able to hear before but now she could?

They sat there for what seemed like ages. It was when Maia turned, her attention off Logan and Jace for a second to get her sword when she heard a roar and a high pitched scream.

"_Maia!" _

"LET HIM GO!"

Looking back to her parents' bodies, she saw them both still there but Jace and Logan were gone. Panicking, she stood up frantically trying to find her brothers. She followed Jace's muffled shouts and screams. They were outside. Dashing out quickly into the front garden she saw two hunters. One was bald and fat with black teeth, this is the one who had gagged and tied up Jace. The other was holding a knife to Logan's throat. This one had grey eyes and a crooked smile. He had golden teeth and just like the other was covered in scars. Maia rushed forwards, trying to help Logan when someone grabbed her from behind. She kicked and screamed, trying to get out of his grip. She hadn't noticed it but a hunter had been hiding in the shadows. He'd grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Maia screamed, "let them go! Let my brothers go!"

"I'm afraid we can't," the one who held Maia cackled. This one suddenly moved his hand to her face. It was laced with the same poison the angel knives held. Maia's eyes widened. A bone shattering scream left her lips as his hand clamped down on the side of her face. Her skin sizzled, burning and blood dripped. Pain surged through her body. She felt like every cell in her face was screaming. It would leave scars. Scars that looked like claws.

Jace struggled and kicked, trying to remove the gag. It was no use. His eyes frantically flicked from Logan to Maia. He wanted to help. He tried to break free. His energy was slipping. Maia was still screaming. Logan was squirming. His eyes were wide with fear. Maia could hear his racing heart. Tears were falling from his eyes. Blood was dripping from his neck. He let out a scream. His skin sizzled. Maia fought and fought trying to get free. She screamed and swore and shouted. Her skin started to heat up, reaching the temperature of larva. She spun in the hunters arms as his grip slacked. She pushed him back with force. He tumbled backwards into the house. Maia slammed a rock over his head knocking him out. Maia's face was bleeding. Pain flowed through her veins. But she had no time to worry about that. She turned back to the hunters that held her brothers. They smirked.

"Hurt one of ours, we'll hurt yours!" the hunter that held Logan, the one with grey eyes pressed the knife harder to Logan's skin. Logan screamed. More blood flowed from his neck. His golden red eyes were dulling. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Let them go!" Maia shouted, screaming as Logan's skin began to burn, "let him go!"

She came forwards but the hunter dug the knife in again. Logan screamed. Maia backed up, holding up her hands. "Please, let him go!"

"Nope."

Maia let out a frustrated growl. Jace swore into his gag. He struggled and kept on struggling.

"Let them go! Please! You bastards killed my parents for nothing, why do you have to kill him too? We've done nothing wrong. They did nothing wrong. He's only little. _Please_!" Maia begged, desperately trying to safe her brother's life.

"No can do," the hunter with the crooked smile said as he dug the knife into Logan's neck, harder, "you're all abominations. You _must_ be killed. This one _especially_. He's too powerful."

Jace kicked and squirmed as the bald hunter with black teeth held him back. He screamed through his gag, his eyes wide. He roared and clawed at the ropes around him with rage. The floor started to shake. Water exploded from the ground, wrapping around the hunters. It seemed anger had ticked off Jace's powers. _Early_. The gag fell free and so did the ropes. He knocked out his own hunter. The reminding hunter stepped back. He was frightened. Maia could see it in his eyes. His heart was racing. Jace and Maia stepped forwards.

"Let him go!" Maia growled, "you're outnumbered!"

"_No!" _

Then everything happened so fast. The knife slashed against Logan's skin. Logan's body fell. The house exploded into flames. Maia dropped to the floor. Jace stumbled. The hunter ran over to the other two. He grabbed them both and they disappeared too quickly for Maia or Jace to do anything. Not that they could. They were too weak. The hunters had magic of their own and there was no way she could catch up.

The air left Maia's lungs. A blood curdling scream left her lips. She rushed forwards and scooped up Logan in her arms. Jace fell to the floor next to Maia. Their screams and cries were heard all over town. They begged for Logan to wake up. For their little baby brother to laugh and smile. Nothing happened. His body was frail. Blood seeped from the wound. His black hair was mattered. His eyes were wide open and black. He was gone. His heart wasn't beating. He was staring up at the black sky. Maia couldn't breathe. She desperately tried to being him back. Logan was already cold. It was no use. Jace was screaming. Maia gripped Logan's body close and wailed into the night. Jace let out a shattering scream, one that is sounded when their kind are to fall. A scream so loud, so high pitched, it almost makes your ears bleed. Nathanial and Raziel appeared to retrieve the parents' bodies and to tend to Logan's dead body (_A/N_: humans can't see the angels.). They brought Katelyn and Andrew out onto the lawn. The angels were broken and bruised. The Gods had kept them captive. Their shrill, ultrasonic screams pierced through the night. Maia's cries and Jace's bellows swept across town, so broken, so horrible that even animals felt their pain. The house was still on fire when the police came. Maia and Jace were hysterical when they turned up. But no matter how much the police tried to help, it didn't work. It was over and that is how Katelyn, Andrew and Logan Evilyn ceased to be and it is what sent Maia down into a dark, aggressive abyss of pain and fire and fury. It's what changes Maia and Jace _forever_.


	23. - Quiet In My Town -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks to all the reviews! I wrote this while listening to _'Quiet in my town,'_ by a band called Civil Twilight, listen to it, it'll really open your eyes and help you to feel what the characters are feeling. Inspired by One Tree Hills Samantha's essay – I don't take credit for any of that. Anyway, enjoy!]

* * *

The police cut off the house from the road that night. They arrived soon after they heard the screaming. The Evilyn's lived in a secluded part of Beacon Hills, if they'd been normal no one would've heard them because no one lived nearby well apart from the Hale's and they weren't home all weekend. Anyway seen as they weren't _normal_, their voices could be heard all over town and soon enough the police arrived with the ambulances and random people were driving up wondering what the noise was. People even started walking up around the house and soon a crowd formed. A woman let out a scream as she saw the house and what was in front. Maia was cradling Logan's limp form to her chest, screaming hysterically. Jace had slumped next to his parents bodies, not moving. Even when the police tried to get through to the children they wouldn't move. It was when Alec and Evangeline turned up, did things change. Alec had heard the screams and had sensed something was wrong. They'd been on their way to Nathan and Emma but hearing the noises they turned back. To their dismay they were too late.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Alec's voice broke through all the mumbling and whispering humans as they stood by watching. The police had cut off the house from them and had told them to move back but they still stood there transfixed, some were crying, some were in shock, some were screaming.

"Excuse me please, _move_!" Alec and Evangeline finally got through the crowd and the police. "They're our godchildren _move_!"

It was Evangeline's high pitched scream that broke through to Maia and Jace. Their heads snapped up. Alec fell to his knees next to the bodies. His chest felt heavy. His entire body went into shock. He couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Anger flared up inside him. His shaking hands touched his best friends' faces; a deafening, high pitched, angel like scream left his lips. The humans flinched. The police stood still, shocked at the noise. Alec took no notice. He gathered up a blubbering Jace in his arms, cradled him close, rocking back and forth, muttering desperately.

"No, no, no, you're not supposed to die," Alec muttered over and over, his voice broken and salty tears fell from his black eyes, "you're supposed to be the strong ones...the Evilyn's...come on, Andrew, Katelyn, please...Logan..."

Evangeline collapsed next to Maia. Maia was sobbing hysterically. Her hands were shaking. They were covered in her parents' and brother's blood. Evangeline took them in her own. Maia met her eyes. Evangeline brought Maia close and broke down. Evangeline felt like she was going through a living hell – her best friends were dead and one of her godchildren. How was she to cope? How was Alec going to cope? How were Jace and Maia going to get through this? It was unfair and cruel. She wanted justice.

It was a horrible scene to watch. The humans were sniffling quietly in the background. The police sirens were going off. The police were trying to talk to the remaining Evilyn's and the Lockwood's. The house was being washed down. It would soon be a crumpled burnt mess that would not allow anyone to renovate it; it would stay as it is, encircled by the Whitelighter-Witch symbol with lavender growing up over the sides to preserve the magical essence of the house. It didn't make sense to the humans but they left it as it was, too afraid to try and remove it. Instead there would be a sign post, signifying the losses here, soon people would write messages for them on the wood of the trees or the gate, soon people would start leaving flowers, even if they had no idea who they were at least they paid their respects for a truly wonderful family.

It's one message that gets to Maia every time she would come to visit this place. It reads:

"The Evilyn family were a truly special family. Their relationship was the strongest I've ever seen and I'm jealous of that because I can see how close they were all were and how they all loved each other greatly. I've never had that but watching them, I felt happy, like there was some hope for the rest of us. They always seemed so close. They didn't deserve this at all. I never knew the Evilyn family personally and now I never will.

Death is a horrible thing. It's harsh. Cold. Brutal. Painful. Unfair. Then the pain and grief you feel afterwards is deep, dark and frightening. It's strong and persistent, it overtakes all the love you feel and leaves you hollow. I didn't know the Evilyn family but I wish I had. I can see how important they were to people. I can see how they affected other people's lives and I can see how their absence has affected others. I can see that they were loved, just like they loved. I can see how much they were cared for and I'm jealous of everyone that knew them because they had no idea how lucky they were. People say the Evilyn family were strange and reserved, that they delved into magic and spirits. But I saw them as graceful, magical and inspiring people. People say that on starry nights when the moon was high in the sky, they thought they saw them flying to the clouds. This may not be true, but one thing's for certain, they most certainly can fly, _now_."

– Sincerely, anonymous.


	24. - Maybe It's The End -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Gosh, I'm so sorry. These chapters have been so upsetting; even to write them is hard! Again, listen to 'Quiet in this town,' it'll help with the feeling of this chapter.

Also, thanks to all the support! Sorry for being a joy killer with these chapters!

I have checked through but if anything slips, sorry!]

* * *

The Hale's returned having been called by the police to come back early. They hadn't expected that at all. They didn't expect to go to the hospital to find Jace and Maia out cold to keep them calm and to keep them from doing anything stupid like trying to kill themselves or kill someone else, or kill multiple people. (Don't ask; let's just say neither children were completely sane.) Alec and Evangeline were staying in the room with Jace and Maia. Alec was the first to notice the Hale's waking in.

"Alec...," Talia trailed off, her eyes looking over the children and Evangeline. Her eyes flashed. Her heart felt heavy. They hadn't seen the bodies but they knew what happened. The police told them what happened from Maia's and Jace's account, although they'd been too hysterical to give anything extremely useful.

"We were too late," was all Alec said before he couldn't speak anymore. Talia didn't ask any more questions and instead just hugged Alec as silent tears fell from her eyes. Alec was hysterical. Mr Hale moved closer into the room, patting Alec on the back with a shaking hand. Mr Hale took Alec from Talia. Neither of them were able to help one another but at least they were both as hysterical as the other. Talia walked over to Evangeline and took the woman in her arms. None of them could believe what happened. How had this happened? How had they lost their best friends? Even Peter who hardly showed any emotion anymore had bitter tears in his eyes. Cora stood with Laura in the corner of the room, both crying silently. It was when Derek rushed into the room, frantically. His eyes fell on Maia and Jace. He collapsed. Emma and Nathan also came that day. When Alec and Evangeline didn't turn up to meet them, they knew something was wrong. They travelled as quickly as they could but they were too late. They arrived just after the Hale's. The whole ward could hear the cries and screams coming from the Evilyn's room. It would be a long time before anyone would be able to forget those screams, especially Mr Stilinski.

* * *

The funeral was that week. It was awful. Jace and Maia were inconsolable. The Lockwood's and the Hale's all came, plus Nathan and Emma. Perhaps it was Emma's scream or perhaps it was having to restrain Jace or Maia's absolutely stillness that made everything so real, so shocking. Perhaps it was the angels' high pitched wails or the Hale's howls, perhaps it was the dead look on Nathan's face or the limp hands trying to pull Evangeline back from the coffins. In the end it didn't matter what is was. In the end they all had to face the facts, Andrew, Katelyn and Logan Evilyn were never coming back.

The same week, Alec, Evangeline, Maia and Jace decided to leave Beacon Hills. They needed to get away for a while. It would be a few years before they came back, if they ever decided to that is.

"So do you know where you going?" Derek asked as he and Maia sat outside the Lockwood's house on the steps. The Lockwood's were down in the cellar with Mr and Mrs Hale, preparing to move all the weaponry. Jace was lying on the sofa, staring at a blank TV screen.

"I'm not sure," Maia replied, staring ahead at the forest. Her dull eyes lifted up to the sky, watching as the birds soared up high. "But wherever it is, it's away from here."

"Do you think you'll ever come back?" Derek asked, he couldn't help but feel a little hopeful as he asked the question. This was his best friend and she was leaving. He couldn't believe they'd lost so much time but there was no time to focus on that. They just had to move on. Maia turned to look at him. Maia looked like a completely different person to him now. Her eyes were dull and dark. Her skin was grey. Her hair was limp. There was no fire or bounce to her usual vibrant hair. Her lips were darker. She looked so thin. She was making her body suffer. Derek could see the bones in her face protruding. Her face held no smile. She didn't hold any expression at all. She just looked blankly at Derek.

"I don't know," she answered. Even her voice sounded different. It was thick and raspy, so unlike her own eerily light voice. It sounded dead, defeated, broken. Just like Maia, just like all of them. Even time couldn't heal this.

They sat silently for a while. Derek looked away from Maia. He stared towards the forest. He felt empty. There was a constant lump in his throat. When a tragedy like this happens, it's so awful, so brutal and cruel that nothing matters anymore. Nothing means anything like it used to. It's so shocking and painful that there's nothing to make it better. There's nothing to make the pain go away. It's like a constant tidal wave of grief. The aftermath of death just leaves that eerie stillness and quietness, and you're begging for someone to say something. You can't take the silence anymore but no one knows what to do, what to say, so no one does anything. All that there is, is silence and everything is quiet.

"I'm going to miss you," Derek whispered, taking Maia's hand in his. Maia's hand felt limp and bony in his. Maia lifted her eyes to look up at him. There were tears leaking from his eyes. Derek thought he saw the trace of a lost smile. Then again, he may just be losing it. Maia nodded and looked away again. Derek squeezed her hand. She didn't make an effort to squeeze back. She couldn't. Derek understood that. Instead, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around his limp, almost lifeless friend. Her head rested against his chest. His hands combed her hair as tears clouded his vision. He couldn't believe all they had lost. All that had vanished in a matter of hours.

"I know I'm going to see you again, Maia Evilyn," Derek stated after a while of silence, his voice echoed. Derek thought he heard Maia laugh. He missed her laugh. Perhaps then he had imagined it, just like he imagined her smile.

"Why's that?" she replied in that same unearthly raspy voice. Derek tightened his grip around the frail girl. He could hear the thumping of her heart. It was even but there was something about the way it sounded that made Derek think that she was barely hanging on. Tears had begun to drip from her eyes onto his top.

"Because it's us and no one ever leaves Beacon Hills forever. People always come back and when you do, I'll be here waiting just like I promised Maia. It's always me and you."

Maia didn't say anything in reply and instead just stared at the forest as tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't scream or wail. She couldn't anymore. Instead, she allowed her grief to swallow her up entirely, until she couldn't react anymore.

Their friendship had always proved to be truly unbreakable. Despite all the challenges, grief, pain and death they faced, somehow they always wound up back together in the aftermath, and are just left feeling hollow. But maybe this time was different. Maybe this time, everything had been broken and nothing could be fixed.

"Maybe it's the end of me and you, Derek."


	25. - Nothing Lasts Forever -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Right so last chapter of the past, then there will be snippets through season 1 and 2, it's not going to be every episode. Also, prepare for a very tearful ending.

Also thanks to all the reviews!]

* * *

Maia moved away that evening. Derek would never forget how frail and broken she looked when she got in that car. He wanted to ask her to stay but how could he? She'd lost so much. He wanted to hold her, make it all go away but how could he? There was nothing he could say or do to make it better. He had to let her go. Her sunken eyes looked at him once more as she sat in the car. Derek tried to smile. Instead more tears fell from his eyes. He wasn't crying just because she was leaving, he was crying because they'd lost Katelyn, Andrew and Logan. He was crying because of how cruel and cold the world was. He was crying because it was unfair. Where were the killers? Would they ever be punished? They'd escaped and left Maia and Jace broken. Derek was crying because he saw no hope.

When they drove off Derek saw Jace rest his head against his sister's shoulder. Neither of them looked back. Neither of them waved. Neither of them cried. Derek had never felt more alone and empty. In the space of a few days he'd lost so many important people in his life. He'd lost someone he thought of as an aunt, an uncle, a little brother and then Maia moves away. So really he'd lost a lot more, his best friend, his best friends' brother and their godparents. Their whole group had been ripped apart. After Alec and Evangeline left, Emma and Nathan didn't stay long. They couldn't. The Hale's had never felt more alone. The Evilyn's were gone. The Lockwood's were gone. The Parks' (Emma and Nathan) couldn't stay. Everyone was gone. It was just them. They felt like the creature inside a seashell, broken, alone and vulnerable. They stuck out like a sore thumb. They stuck out to the hunters.

Even when Derek saw Kate later that week, it was different. He felt so broken. How had they lost so many people? How had they lost so much time? Maia had moved away and they never even got to talk, like _really_ talk. Now, they may never get to talk. It was so hard hitting that it made it hard to breathe, to think, to feel.

It was later that same June when everything went spiralling downwards again. Kate had come over. They continued dating despite Derek's slipping sanity. He was becoming more and more cut off, reserved, like a shell of his old self.

Derek thought she cared. He thought she really did love him. All those times they kissed, went on dates, lay in each other's arms...he thought it was all real. It wasn't. Kate was playing him. She knew what he was. So, later that June, the hunters struck and they burnt the Hale house down the ground.

* * *

It happened one evening once Kate left. Derek and Laura had gone out. They told their parents they'd be back later. They hadn't gone for that long. They'd only been gone for a few hours.

"We should be getting back Derek," Laura said to her seventeen year old brother. He looked up at her with those green eyes. He nodded and without a word they got up and walked back to Laura's car. The drive was silent. Laura knew something in Derek changed. Something was lost. Something had broken. Ever since Paige's death, he'd been less like himself. He'd slipped. He wasn't as teasing, he didn't joke around, and he didn't smile as much. Then he met Kate. Even with her, Derek was different. Sure he seemed a little happier but he was never like his old self. And now, with what had happened, Laura knew that side was never coming back. At least, she knew that _she_ would never see it again.

It was when they neared their house, did they know something was wrong. They passed the Evilyn's house. Laura held back a sob. Derek didn't look at the house. It was too painful. Derek instead kept his eyes on the road. He noticed the fumes. He saw the smoke. He smelt the burning. His heart skipped a beat. A scream died on his lips. Desperately, he opened the car door. Laura skidded to a halt when Derek jumped out of the car. She called for him but he kept on running. He ran and ran until he reached his destination. When his eyes fell on what he dreaded to be true, he ran forwards. There was his house, up in _flames_. He kept on running pushing past the police officers that were already there, screaming, crying until someone held him back. It was Mr Stilinski. Derek frantically tried to push him off. His wails echoed through the forest. His grief swallowed him whole. He let out roars and howls at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down his face. He could hear sirens, voices, people screaming, shouting. He couldn't hear any heartbeats from the house apart from one. He couldn't hear _anything_ but that _one_. His screams intensified. It was heart breaking.

"MOM!" he screamed pushing Mr Stilinski away. Derek fell to the floor and clawed at the mud as someone else held him back, Laura. He desperately tried to reach his house, "DAD! CORA! PETER!"

"Oh god," Laura whispered, her voice cracked, her body gave way, "oh god, please, no, no, no... MOM, DAD, CORA! P-PETER...oh god..."

"MOM! DAD! PETER...CORA!" Derek's shouts continued for what seemed like ages. Anger consumed Derek. He couldn't control his anger. He roared. His teeth elongated and his eyes flashed. It was Laura's voice that calmed him down. Laura felt as though her world had literally ended. Nothing made sense. Her mind was clouded. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was allow her pain and grief to swallow and consume her. Her chest felt tight. Tears streamed down her face. Anger flared up inside her. She wanted to shift, wanted to kill and punish but she couldn't. She was stuck to the spot. She had to keep Derek calm.

They couldn't go inside. The police wouldn't let them. They'd cut the house off. They'd found Peter. He'd been rescued. He was unconscious and in the ambulance. They didn't find any other survivors. They removed their burnt bodies from the burning house. Derek's and Laura's howls drowned out the sound of the sirens. Their little sister, their mother, father...were gone. They were completely and utterly alone. She held onto Derek as tears streamed down her face, mixing with the dirt and mud on her face as she struggled to hold her brother back.

Derek continued to scream at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face as he lay there on the floor watching as the police doused his house with water. They'd already sent people inside to check for survivors. Laura pulled Derek up into her arms. She wrapped her arms around her younger brother. Derek's sobs vibrated against her and his whole body shook. Cupping his head to her neck, she screamed. Her scream made the police officer's flinch. Anyone who heard the scream would never be able to forget it. Laura cradled her brother close and allowed herself to slip deeper and deeper into her sorrow. She knew it was over. Once such a strong unit, the Evilyn's, Lockwood's and Hale's was now a crumpled burnt mess. It was all gone. There was nothing left for them. They'd have to leave.

"They're gone Derek, they're gone."


	26. - The Phone Call From The Past -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry for not updating. I always try despite being super busy to update at least once a day but I got even busier! I was out for a few days, family and friends stuff, and then had to get results – got into university! So it's been a busy and stressful time, but I'm back! Hope you enjoy this one, review and favourite! P.S: This has been edited and checked but I'm falling asleep here so...]

* * *

It's strange how so much changed over time. How so much _happened_ in so little time, sometimes you wonder how time passed so quickly. Maia left that day, not knowing what would happen to Derek in the following weeks. She didn't hear from him for another six years. She had no idea he'd lose just as much as she did. After the fire, Derek and Laura left. They stayed together, moving from place to place for six years. Derek changed completely. He became a shell, broken, hurt, angry and lonely. Laura became an alpha. Power to her was never important. What was important was looking after Derek. It was hard to do with an extremely dark and brooding teenager but she did her best. Losing her family was an event that scarred her for the rest of her life. She'd never be able to heal. _Never_.

After leaving Maia spiralled down into an abyss of darkness and anger. She became obsessed with finding the hunters. Alec and Evangeline kept moving them from place to place. They never stayed long enough to get attached because moving would just bring more pain that none of them needed. With Maia's changing, her and Jace distanced. Maia cut herself off. They hardly spoke. Her anger took over all her emotions and blinded her from the right path. In the end Jace and their godparents had to step back. Maia wasn't going back to herself and she never would, not completely.

Jace changed too. He was still the same innocent yet frightfully determined boy who would risk his life for his family without even thinking about it, but his optimism left, he no longer was 'the life of the party,' as they say. He no longer smiled or joked or laughed. He was a shell of what he used to be. But then again, weren't they all? Alec and Evangeline were no better. Everything was hard to do. Nothing made sense anymore but they had to keep going for Jace and Maia. Alec's strength slipped up a lot and Evangeline's powers drained her a lot more easily. It would take time for them to heal, if at all.

In the end, when Maia was seventeen, they found them. They were hiding up north. It didn't take that long to find their hide out. They got there in no time. This time it was easier. Maia and Jace were older and lot more prepared. They were ready. So, when they got there, the four Whitelighter-Witches made sure that those hunters were dealt with, _painfully_.

Then after another year with Maia already at eighteen and Jace at fifteen, a call came through. It was a windy night. The winds were crashing up against the windows, howling painfully into the dark night. Alec was standing by the window watching the rain trickle down the glass pane. It was awful weather. Icy and horribly windy, everyone was in that night. Maia was lying on the sofa staring at the fire flames as they crackled in the fireplace. Jace had been reading. It was Evangeline who picked up the phone. Her eyes widened. Her face paled considerably. She turned to the three of them.

"We have to go back to Beacon Hills. It seems that Dr. Deaton has been trying to find our hidden friends Emma and Nathan. He's called them back too."

"Why?"

"There's a girl named Lyla Brooke. She's one of us."


	27. - Returning Home -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Well, sorry again for not updating, I was super busy. But here you go. I've combined two chapters into one, so enjoy!

I have checked this through but if anything slips, I'm ever so sorry.]

* * *

Travelling back to Beacon Hills was strange. It was like opening an old book and realising there were no words on the pages. There was nothing there, nothing left for you. It was like greeting an old friend and realising they'd changed for the worse. It was like walking back into the past and realising you liked it better buried. It was like opening up a scrap book or photo album and looking at all the memories but realising that you probably shouldn't have opened it. It was too painful. It was like visiting a grave – dead, dusty and old.

The worst thing was, sitting in the back of that old, vintage car and staring out the window, watching as the forest zoomed past and through the trees Maia could spot her old house and then Derek's. Both of them were burnt, black and rotting. Maia found out about the Hale fire a few weeks after it happened. Laura had sent Alec a letter and she tried to send one to Emma and Nathan but they were so well hidden only Alec would be able to find them (well and now Dr. Deaton). In the end, she just sent it to Alec and told him what happened and not come looking for them. They wanted to be left alone. And that was the last they heard from them. That was three years ago. Maia wouldn't hear from Derek or Laura for another three years.

When Maia stepped out of that old car and stood staring up at Alec's and Evangeline's old cottage house, she felt as though something tugged at her heart and stuck there. The house was still a small cottage surrounded by trees and nature with a small gate and vines growing up the sides. There was a window peeking through the roof. The door was painted blue and either side there were cute little windows. There were bushes all around the house and little pathways leading up the house and along these paths were street lamps. The trees, old oak seemed to sing in the breeze as she stepped closer to the house. There was a type of energy about this place. It was enchanting.

When Alec and Evangeline took Maia and Jace from Beacon Hills they managed to keep their old house. Seen as it was out of the edge of Beacon Hills, about ten minutes from Derek's and the Evilyn's, it was well hidden amongst the trees. No one really came out to where the three families once lived and when they did later, it was to pay their respects to the past Hale's and Evilyn's. The Lockwood's just put up a protection spell on the house, and kept up a barrier so that the house was invisible. If anyone ventured there which was unlikely but if they did and noticed that a house had disappeared from sight, they didn't question it.

Maia stared up at the old house and sighed. It definitely was strange to be back. Emma and Nathan had been called back and had bought a house in town. After so many years of being apart it surely was odd seeing Emma and Nathan. They'd aged and seemed more worn, tired from their travels. They'd found help while away and removed threats, well for now at least. Now, they could return home, finally and when it was most needed. Dr. Deaton had finally managed to contact them. He'd told them of Emma's sister's daughter, Lyla. He'd noticed there was something about her that was different. That she'd hurt people accidently. He contacted Alec and Evangeline too, telling them they would also need to come back. It was time and Beacon Hills needed them again.

"It's weird to be back huh?" Jace said as he stood next to his sister, staring up at the house as well. Even though they'd had distanced, they were still brother and sister. In time, perhaps they'd be as close as they once were. After all, Beacon Hills has a funny way of bringing people closer.

"Yeah, it sure is," Maia sighed, allowing her eyes to trail over the forest. "Definitely."

That day they spent time unpacking and Dr. Deaton filled them in on what happened. Lyla Brooke is a girl who grew up in Beacon Hills. Her mother is a sister to Emma. Apparently they lived in Beacon Hills after Emma and Nathan were in hiding. They cut off all contact with everyone and kept to themselves; they were hardly seen by anyone. They had a daughter that they'd kept hidden all their life. The Lockwood's weren't around when her powers showed, they'd moved away with Maia and Jace when Lyla was eleven meaning that she was still, well, her powers were not evident. They never detected her, she wasn't known to be in existence, Emma's sister wasn't known to live there and Beacon Hills isn't _that_ small. It seems her parents kept her as hidden as possible. They'd beat her, emotionally abuse her and lashed out on her. They wanted to beat the magic out of her. Dr. Deaton noticed and threatened to call the police. Lyla's father threatened Dr. Deaton's family. In the end Dr. Deaton couldn't take it anymore and called us all back. Lyla's with her aunt and uncle now at the hospital, Alec said it's best if we don't all go – it would be too much, she doesn't know us.

"So what powers does she possess?" Alec asked, as he clicked his fingers and photo frames magically stared to hang themselves back in their original places. Jace ducked as one zoomed over his head.

"Well, she's not like you exactly. She's a _picked_ one. She possesses powers of magic just like all of you but excels in those of pain and destruction, the only one that I've known or seen of your kind to have powers _based_ on _emotion_. While you all have elemental powers, hers is pure emotion. _Her angel is Appoloin_."

* * *

Lyla Brooke stayed at the hospital that night. It seemed her best friend Isaac Lahey, also stayed with her. Emma and Nathan explained everything to her, what she was, why everyone was so far...why it all happens, what it means to be _'picked.'_ They stayed the night as well. Her parents were arrested. She moved in hesitantly and reluctantly at first, with the Parks' the next afternoon. She had nowhere else to go after all. She came over to meet Maia and the others on the Sunday. She met Jace first who opened the door as usual, it was always him for some reason.

Maia finally walked down into the basement after grudging leaving her bedroom. She quickly ran down the stairs and down into the first floor. This house was a lot different to her old one with her parents. The walls were enchanted to look like different colours, they changed frequently, there were pictures and books everywhere, sofas and chairs, a TV in the living room. The backroom was joined; it was like an open plan space. Through the corridor, there were stairs leading upwards. To the right was the kitchen and dinner room. Maia walked though the room and into the spare room and through another series of doors. Finally she reached the room full of books. Maia picked up an old, dusty book from a pile, opening it and read out an incantation. In front of her appeared another door, which was like the common room doors in _'Harry Potter'_. The portrait stared down at her. It _spoke _asked for an old ancient song to be sung. Maia opened her mouth and began to sing. The portrait smiled and swung open. In front, was a staircase that spiralled downwards. Maia stepped down the steps just to hear Alec saying:

"A good answer."

Maia's footsteps echoed into the basement room that had magical floating candles, tables with papers and books, a fire was already crackling, shelves of books, potions and vials, cauldrons and old spell books, ingredients and liquids. The room had flying books around that narrowly missed Maia's head, whizzing papers, pens magically writing on paper. It was a lot like her old basement. Maia smirked and tilted her head, seeing a small, skinny girl huffing and fixing her black hair. Alec must've messed it up. She turned upon hearing Maia's footsteps. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as she stared at Maia. Maia smirked at her reaction. Lyla was a deathly pale. She had crimson lips. Large, too large wide eyes that were violet/blue, they were sharp and seemed to glow; to the humans her eyes looked evil. She wore old, tattered clothes and she looked like skin and bone. Her chin jutted out and her cheek bones stuck out unnaturally. Maia could see that she'd been deprived of food.

"Is this her?" Maia asked, looking to her godparents. They nodded, holding their breath as if they were mentally telling Maia to behave herself. She walked over to Lyla, the click, click of her heels echoed in the room. Lyla seemed nervous, uncomfortable. Maia's smirk grew. She stopped in front of the smaller girl, looking her over before sticking out her hand.

"Maia," she smiled a glint in her crazy, dancing eyes.

"Lyla," the smaller girl replied, taking her hand. Then, Maia knew by the change in Lyla's expression that she saw the scars on Maia's cheeks, the dead look in her smile and could hear the ghost of a laugh on her lips. She seemed to recognise that kind of look. She smiled. Just like their kind, her smile was both wicked and hauntingly beautiful and her eyes? Well, they were something of a shocker as well.


	28. - Memories That Keep Drifting Back -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

I have spell checked and grammar checked this but if anything slips well it's my fault!

Jeez, sorry again for not updating! Here you go!]

* * *

"So _you're _the girl everyone is talking about huh?" Maia asked, tilting her head to the side. Jace jumped down off the book shelf he had been sitting on and walked forwards.

"Maia," he warned. Maia rolled her eyes and nodded towards him already knowing what he was going to say, _'be nice._' Ignoring Jace's growing worried expression, she turned back to Lyla, smirking this time. Jace threw an exasperated look to Nathan and his godparents. They all replied with the same look, _'we know, it's Maia.'_

"Yes, I am," Lyla answered, keeping her chin up and eyes locked on Maia's. Maia nodded, raising her eyebrows. She was impressed. This girl didn't step back or squirm despite being uncomfortable with everyone watching her. She just answered Maia straight on. _'Huh, this is new,'_ Maia thought.

"So it's true then? You're the one whose powers are based on emotion?" Maia asked, stepping closer to the girl. Lyla didn't flinch. Instead, she held a smirk of her own. Already, she could see that Nathan and Emma had been right about Maia. She poured cockiness and confidence into any room she walked into. She liked making people uncomfortable with her comments, snappy comebacks and sarcastic humour. Well, Lyla was just not going to have that at all.

"Yes, there are," Lyla replied, her eyes still locked onto Maia's with a matching smirk. She tilted her head and parted her lips, sighing, "why is that a problem for you?"

Jace's eyes widened in shock, no one who has met Maia for the first time has been able to match Maia's mind game that she likes to play with people. Nathan tried to hide his own smirk. Emma bit down her lip to suppress a laugh that was desperately tugging at her lips. Alec and Evangeline, well they were glad they'd found someone to keep Maia on her toes, someone to show her that she couldn't win at everything.

"Well it will be, if you make it a problem for me," Maia replied, narrowing her eyes at the smaller girl. Lyla scoffed. Maia's eyes widened just a tad. This girl had nerve unlike others.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen then shall we?" Lyla asked with a tight smile, about to turn to Jace when she turned back to Maia, "oh, by the way, if anyone's causing problems, it would be you."

Damn. Maia had definitely met her match.

* * *

Maia's first impression of Lyla was that she was a snarky bitch. She answered back; she didn't cower and wore a smirk herself. She was rude right back to Maia and she wasn't intimidated by her. Maia at first was impressed, no one had ever been able to speak right back to her the way she dished it out to others, well apart from Derek and her family. But when she didn't falter or let her front go, Maia found herself disliking her. She didn't like that Lyla was strong enough to brush off Maia's attacks. Maia liked intimidating people, annoying them with snarky comments, she enjoyed seeing their anger and she relished in it. Lyla, however, didn't give her that. This instead, flipped the tables, it was Maia getting angry. She wasn't winning her mind game. She was losing because this time, it was Lyla that was in her head.

* * *

Lyla stayed most of that day. Maia noticed that she got along well with Jace as she sat across from them pretending to read a book. She wasn't fooling anyone; it was upside down for Gods' sake.

"So how are you coping with everything so far?" Jace was asking her kindly. Lyla's eyes lifted to meet his. A smile took over her face. There was something about Jace that reminded Lyla of Isaac. She couldn't place it, perhaps it was the same dress sense or the personality, but there was something.

"Umm, it's okay...," Lyla was saying and Maia zoned out in deep thought as she stared at the two from her seat. Jace was like Lyla, he was able to brush off Maia's comments and dish it right back to her. He was the more rational, calm and gentle one out of the siblings. That's why Lyla got along so well with him, unlike Maia, he was easy to speak to while with Maia it was like a game, something to prove, to win. She had to win. Lyla liked that Jace was easy going and let her actually talk while Maia was just all anger and stubbornness topped off with a dash of cockiness.

It was during that day when Maia noticed little things about Lyla that she hadn't noticed at first. Things that she wished she hadn't noticed, after all, she was trying to hate the girl. She noticed that Lyla's eyes were a lot larger than any of their kind. That they were cat like, that they were a pure violet/blue with black slits and the fact that they were not a usual eye colour. They were a violet/blue, a mix and definitely strange...a lot like someone else's eyes. Maia was forever haunted by those golden red eyes. Maia noticed that Lyla had dark hair, black even and it was long and had curls in them. That was also like someone else's hair. She also noticed something in her smile. Even though it was haunting and frankly quite scary to others, there was something real in it, genuine – Maia hated to admit it, but Lyla seemed to be kind at heart. She noticed that her laugh was even louder and softer than any of theirs. It sounded like a song, an old, ancient, lost song...or memory that had been lost over time. It sounded familiar. Maia suddenly thought about her lost little brother Logan and his birthday in front of that fire, with all the families laughing. Then looking back to Lyla, Maia felt all her hatred and anger lift for a moment. She realised why this girl got on her case so much, she reminded her too much of the past. A faint smile replaced her scowl.

* * *

"So...what do you think of her?" Jace asked that evening after Lyla left with Emma and Nathan. They had spoken about other things aside from magic, they had time for that and they had just wanted to get to know Lyla. Maia looked up from her book (the same book she'd been pretending to read but was now actually reading it) and shrugged, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"She reminds me of someone," Maia said smiling as she remembered a fond memory, the same one that had flashed in her mind earlier, the one of Logan's birthday and how his laugh had sounded, how his eyes had lit up, how his smile captivated everyone. Jace raised an eyebrow and sat down opposite his sister on the other sofa.

"Who?" Jace asked his brow furrowing, although Maia suspected he saw it all too in Lyla. Maia looked towards the crackling fire, closing her book as she did so. A quiet sigh left her lips. A soft smile took place on her lips. She lifted her eyes back to up to her brother.

_"Logan." _


	29. - Introducing Talise Blackwood -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Jeez, sorry for not updating, _again_! I'm losing inspiration for this story. *cries*]

* * *

Pretty soon after meeting Lyla, Talise Blackwood was also introduced into the _'Coven.'_ Talise Blackwood lived with her parents and little sister. Her best friends are none other than Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. However they wouldn't find out about the _'Coven'_ for another 2 years and Derek Hale was back in town. Lyla Brooke and Isaac Lahey knew of the trio but never really spoke to them. It was in this year, Lyla's and Isaac's 8th year at Middle School when Lyla started to become closer to the trio given the fact they had the same classes. Isaac didn't really have much contact with them and preferred to just speak to Lyla.

It had never occurred to Lyla that Talise was of the same species. Talise's development in powers was slower and took time. It was when she turned fourteen, did everything start to show and Lyla finally saw what Alec already knew. Talise excels in powers over the water, due to her angel being Kutiel, the angel of water. Soon and in years to come, once her powers developed she would be able to control rain, weather storms, powerful waves of sea water and natural water. Unlike Jace, she can only control _water_, while he on the other hand has powers over entire _oceans_, the earth and ice – due to both types of angel blood. At the moment, Talise was limited to her powers due to being only fourteen, she would have to train to excel. Like Lyla, Talise was picked.

It was a day after school when Lyla rushed to the _'Coven'_ about to tell them that she thought Talise was like them, to find her already sitting there next to Jace. From then on Lyla and the others got to know Talise pretty well. She was the complete and utter opposite of Maia. Talise was a mischievous little thing. She poured trouble into every room she entered. A lot of people complained about Talise's extreme behaviour, how she was too mischievous, she caused too much trouble and was far too excitable for a lot of people – she annoyed them. But to Lyla, Stiles and Scott, she was fine the way she was. Sure, at first it was a little hard to get used to and it did annoy Lyla a _lot_ because she wasn't used to having someone so energetic all the time, but as time passed, she got used to it.

"Talise, come on, we have to get this homework done," Lyla complained as they sat in the living room of the Lockwood's house. Talise wasn't having it. Instead, she was jumping around the room like a madwoman, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh dear lord," Lyla groaned and shook her head, tapping her pencil on the books in front of her. "Talise come on! It's due in _tomorrow_!"

"Jeez, calm down Lyl, we'll get it done, loosen up!" Talise replied and continued dancing. Lyla groaned and pulled a pillow from the sofa and shoved it on her face while rolling onto her back. Talise took no notice of this and simply turned the music up so that she could now practically scream along with the song.

Talise Blackwood something else, really. She had dark blue-black hair that was always curly and bouncing around. It had changed colour when her powers kicked in. To everyone, she was very much an elfish kind of girl. She had an impish smile and literally screamed energy. She had electric blue eyes that glinted evilly and sometimes Lyla thought she saw waves in her bright large orbs. Unlike the rest of them she had rosy cheeks and olive skin; she wasn't as pale. She had a pointed nose, pointed ears and a huge smile. At times she looked quite evil when she got a little too hyped up over something. It was her strange features that resembled much of an elf and her explosive personality that made her annoying to some people and in a sense made her look quite evil. Despite her elfness, she had the same eerie voice, the same haunting smile and laugh and the same unearthly eyes. Plus, she walked and acted like she was a fairy, she literally _skipped_ everywhere, her feet hardly touched the ground and she made everything look effortless. But despite her _'elf gone wild'_ look, she was just as hauntingly beautiful as the rest; it was the kind that scared the humans because everything was _too_ perfect.

After some time, Maia walked into the house. She groaned when she saw Talise jumping around. Maia didn't like Talise all that much and Talise didn't like Maia. Sighing, Maia shut the music off and turned to glare at the teenager. "What do you think you're doing Talise?"

"Umm, it's obvious, I was dancing, duh!" Talise replied, rolling her eyes. Lyla quickly stood up and was at Talise's side before anything blew out of proportion. See, over the months of having Talise in the _'Coven'_, Lyla had noticed that Maia annoyed Talise just as much as Maia annoyed Lyla and anyone who disliked Maia as much as Lyla did, was considered a friend.

"Well, could you stop? You're giving me a headache and you can't dance honey," Maia snapped. Talise was about to jump on Maia in anger.

"Oh no you don't," Lyla said quickly, grabbing Talise and holding her back, "come on let's get on with this work, we can go over to mine instead. We'll catch up with Jace later."

"Alright," Talise sighed, glaring at Maia once more. "Fine let's go."

The two younger Whitelighter-Witches left quickly after that. Maia smirked as they left, relishing in their anger. Talise flipped her off and Lyla just glared at her in disgust. Maia truly had lost who she was.


	30. - Bittersweet -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Hmmm, I am really sorry for not updating this, I've been so busy! I'm losing inspiration here guys! *sad face* As usual, this is all spell checked and grammar and all, but if anything slips well, then they're my mistakes. Enjoy my lovely readers.]

* * *

Time passed quickly once Lyla and Talise joined the _'Coven'_. Though Lyla became closer to Talise, Scott and Stiles (who wouldn't know about the _'Coven'_ until later – they both just assumed that Talise and Lyla were just slightly strange), Lyla was still best friends with Isaac. He knew about the _'Coven'_ and what they all were. He came to training and watched. Although he couldn't do much, he enjoyed coming, it was time for him to get to know the others. He got along well with Jace and Talise and surprisingly well with Maia. He never really just came to hang out with the others though and just preferred to stay with Lyla. The poor boy had gone through a lot, he'd lost his brother recently and it wasn't fair that he couldn't get help. They'd tried to persuade him into telling someone but he wasn't having it.

Through the years, training became something that happened every week and that meant continual arguments between Maia, Lyla and Talise. They just did not get along. Maia would constantly get under Talise's skin and that would mean Lyla or Jace would have to step into to stop the fight. Sometimes it got so bad that the adults had to get involved. Once it got so bad that Nathan had to rip Talise off of Maia and another time Alec had to distinguish a fire that Maia had caused. Another time Emma and Evangeline had entered the basement/training room to find Talise shooting a huge water wave at Maia while Lyla and Jace desperately tried to calm Talise down. Lyla and Maia got along a little better than Talise did with Maia but Lyla still found Maia annoying. Maia didn't mind that, she liked getting on people's nerves. Despite that, she _actually_ liked talking to Lyla( she would never admit it though) she reminded so much of Logan and even if Lyla didn't know that, she didn't mind. It would be years before Lyla and Maia would find out just how similar _they_ were to _each other_ as well.

The groups' powers improved greatly and soon they were able to control their abilities a lot more. Alec trained them until they were sore and tired, it was horrible and painful to be up for hours constantly casting spells or using their abilities or practicing sword fighting or combat fighting until they dropped but it had to be done. The teens grew up and pretty soon Lyla and Talise were already sixteen while Jace was seventeen and Maia turned twenty. It was when Talise and Lyla turned sixteen and were in their sophomore year when things changed. Laura Hale returned to Beacon Hills. Maia hadn't seen her in roughly six years. It had been an emotional event seeing Laura again. She'd come over to Lockwood's and stayed for dinner. She stayed catching up with the Lockwood's and the last two remaining Evilyn's, Jace and Maia. They sat around the fire like they used to, just talking. There was some crying but mostly the night was filled with laughter and smiles – it was bittersweet, yes but wasn't it always with this lot? Maia thought she would be returning, that Derek would somehow show up. A spark of hope lit up inside her and she felt an emotion she hadn't felt for years, _happiness_. But it was taken the night she found out that Laura Hale had been killed. She had only been twenty-four. That's what triggered everything off. Emotions were high, Alec was enraged, he wanted to find the killer as much as the rest, the _'Coven'_ wasn't just training anymore, now it was time to start _fighting_. Scott was beaten on a night out to find Laura's body with Stiles; of course the two stupid boys were too curious for their own age. The _'Coven' _would have to come clean to them in the following days. Derek Hale returned to Beacon Hills. Two new Whitelighter-Witches showed up in town by the names of Aurelie Birch and Caleb Kingley. Life wasn't about school and homework anymore for the teens, now it was about fighting for survival.


	31. - You're Back -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

As usual this has all been checked but if anything slips, they're my mistakes.]

* * *

Maia trudged through the rain. It was late. She'd just found out Laura was dead. Unable to handle it, she rushed out of the house and went straight to where she knew she would be alone. Tears streamed down her face, mixing in with the icy, bitter cold rain drops that drenched her face. She pushed back her hair in frustration. Maia hated feeling like this. For years she'd pushed emotion away but now it just seemed her walls came tumbling right down. They were _always_ losing _someone_. Thunder rumbled overhead, like a violent roar from the heavens accompanied by piercing lightening which sliced through the dark, dreary, dull clouds. A harsh and cutting wind hit her as she walked along the path. Old whispers and screams seemed to echo in her ears as the winds bit and scratched at her face.

Trees shot up in all directions, old bark, now slippery with rain. Dead and decaying leaves crunched under the soles of her boots as she walked through the almost dying forest. A mist settled around the floor of the forest as fog began to clog up her vision but that didn't bother her. She knew exactly where she was. Sighing, Maia found herself staring at the broken, burnt, dark and crumbling ruins of a house; she'd once lived when she was younger. It had stayed that way and didn't allow anyone to renovate it. It was encircled by the Whitelighter-Witch symbol lavender growing up over the sides to preserve the magical essence of the house. It didn't make sense to the humans but they left it as it was, too afraid to try and remove it. Instead there was a sign post, signifying the losses here, people had written messages for them on the wood of the trees or the gate, people had also left flowers, even if they had no idea who they were at least they paid their respects for a truly wonderful family.

It's one message that gets to Maia every time she would come to visit this place. It reads:

"The Evilyn family were a truly special family. Their relationship was the strongest I've ever seen and I'm jealous of that because I can see how close they were all were and how they all loved each other greatly. I've never had that but watching them, I felt happy, like there was some hope for the rest of us. They always seemed so close. They didn't deserve this at all. I never knew the Evilyn family personally and now I never will.

Death is a horrible thing. It's harsh. Cold. Brutal. Painful. Unfair. Then the pain and grief you feel afterwards is deep, dark and frightening. It's strong and persistent, it overtakes all the love you feel and leaves you hollow. I didn't know the Evilyn family but I wish I had. I can see how important they were to people. I can see how they affected other people's lives and I can see how their absence has affected others. I can see that they were loved, just like they loved. I can see how much they were cared for and I'm jealous of everyone that knew them because they had no idea how lucky they were. People say the Evilyn family were strange and reserved, that they delved into magic and spirits. But I saw them as graceful, magical and inspiring people. People say that on starry nights when the moon was high in the sky, they thought they saw them flying to the clouds. This may not be true, but one thing's for certain, they most certainly can fly, _now_."

– Sincerely, anonymous.

Maia hoped she'd meet that person one day and standing there, staring at the house, it brought a sob up to her throat. Maia couldn't hold back the pain and misery she felt, standing there in front of her house. She walked up to the front and pushed the door open. It swung open with ease and the open plan space seemed to stare back at her. In front of her was where the living room used to be; to the left were stairs that spiralled upwards, leading to bedrooms and bathrooms. Well what was left of the stairs, behind the living room, there used to be a kitchen and to the left of that a back room. On the right of the kitchen were doors that led deeper into the house. Right at the top of the house was an attic that her family used to use. She walked into the living room and leaned against the wall, sinking down it. She brought her knees up to her chin and tried to calm herself down.

_Creak._

Her head shot up. There was someone standing in the shadows. She stood up and tried to make out who it was coming out from the doors near the kitchen. They stepped out into the light and her heart seemed to run up to her throat. Her lips parted in shock and it was almost as if the world just ceased to exist. Maia stared at the man who was only a few steps away. He had that old, vacant smile on his face – one that hardly anyone got to see after Paige's death.

"You're back," Maia whispered, wiping away tears that spilled from her eyes. He nodded and shrugged. Maia could see he was putting up a front. He looked slimmer than she remembered. His jaw was more defined. His eyes looked tired and worn. He'd grown stubble. There was something about the way he looked that reminded Maia of Alec after he'd found Jace and her crying outside their burning house. He held that same broken, hollow look.

"So are you," he replied, his green eyes locked on hers. Maia nodded, trying to hold back her tears. He noticed and gave her the sort of look that not many people got to see. Tears swarmed in his eyes. Maia took a deep breath.

"Derek, I'm so sorry," Maia croaked, tears spilling from her eyes. She hugged her waist and doubled over a little, feeling as though her back was going to give way. "I'm so sorry."

Derek didn't need telling twice. He knew that Maia was about to collapse any second. He rushed forwards and caught the twenty year old in his arms. Her whole body was shaking. Derek hadn't seen Maia for six years and he thought he'd never get to see her again. He most certainly thought he'd _never_ get to see _this_ side of Maia.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I saw Laura...she said she was looking for the alpha. I had no idea...then she's dead...oh gods, Derek, I'm so sorry, I could've saved her...," Maia trailed off feeling angry, guilty and downright miserable. "I'm so sorry Derek, I'm so sorry."

"No, you couldn't have," Derek whispered, his voice was ruff and hoarse. Maia looked up at Derek. His mask was cracking. It seemed that Maia would be the only one to see him like this. Ever.

"I can't believe she's dead," Derek's voice cracked and he broke down. Maia pulled him close and kissed his head as he allowed his emotions to swallow him up, an action he _never_ allowed anymore. A howl echoed through the night. It was that same night, Scott was bitten.


End file.
